life is like a rollercoaster
by The Sunflower Child
Summary: Bella is agressively changed by Laurent in the meadow, what if the wolves came too late? where Bella is now...Volterra, as daughter of Aro and princess who knows what will happen when the cullens come for a stay... PLEASE READ! oh and lemons included!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok don't sue me: I don't own twilight… grrr**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter one: The meadow**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

I already had the compass and map in the truck. I was pretty sure I understood the process well enough by now that I wouldn't get lost. Maybe I could eliminate two lines today, putting us ahead of schedule for whenever Jacob decided to honor me with his presence again. I refused to think about how long that might be. Or if it was going to be never.

A few minutes later I was on the familiar dirt road that lead to nowhere in particular. I had the windows rolled down and drove as fast as was healthy for my truck, trying to enjoy the wind against my face. It was cloudy, but almost dry- a very nice day, for Forks.

Getting started took longer than it would have taken Jacob. After I parked in my usual spot, I had to spend a good fifteen minutes studying the little needle on the compass face and the markings on the now worn map. When I was reasonably certain that I was following the right line of the web, I set off into the woods.

The sense of unease grew stronger the deeper I got into the trees. Breathing started to get more difficult because I was having trouble with the stupid hole in my chest again. I kept my arms tight around my torso and tried to banish the ache from my thought. I almost turned around, but I hated to waste the effort I'd already expended.

I didn't realize quite how much more efficiently I was moving. I thought I had covered maybe four miles, and I wasn't even starting to look for it yet. And then, with an abruptness that disoriented me, I stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples- into the meadow.

It was the same place, of that I was instantly sure. I'd never seen another clearing so symmetrical. It was as perfectly round as if someone had intentionally created the flawless circle, to the east I could hear the stream bubbling quietly.

A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. The first was surprise; I was far from any trail here, and I didn't expect company. Then, as my eyes focused on the motionless figure, seeing the utter stillness, the pallid skin, a rush of piercing hope rushed through me. I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to the face beneath the black hair, the face that wasn't the one I wanted to see. Next was fear; this was no the face I grieved for, but the man facing me was no stray hiker.

**Oohhh cliffie! Don't worry I'll update soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok don't sue me: I don't own Twlight…*****grumbles something about Stephenie Meyer*******

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter two**

**Previously on 'life just keeps going downhill'**

_I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to the face beneath the black hair, the face that wasn't the one I wanted to see. Next was fear; this was no the face I grieved for, but the man facing me was no stray hiker…_

And finally, in the end, recognition.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure.

It was an irrational response. I probably should have stopped at fear.

"Bella?" ha asked looking more astonished than I felt.

"You remember" I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should beso elated because a vampire knew my name.

He grinned. " I didn't expect to see you here" he strolled toward me his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

"Your right" he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still I didn't expect… when I found the Cullen house empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh" I bit my lip. " They did move on" I finally managed to tell him.

"Hmm" He said thoughtful. "Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward me.

"Lie" the beautiful velvet voice whispered in my head.

"Now and again" I tried to keep my voice light and relaxed.

"Hmm, the house smelt as though it had been vacant for a while…"

Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around the little meadow. I didn't miss that the step brought him a step closer to me.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked breathless, desperate to distract him.

The question stopped him.

"Yes" he said hesitating on that step." I actually came here as a favour to her" he made a face" she wont be happy about this"

"About what?" I asked eagerly, inviting him to continue.

"About me killing you" he answered in a seductive purr.

I staggered back a step. The frantic growling in my head made it hard to hear.

"She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. " She's sort of… put out with you Bella"

"Me?" I squeaked.

He frowned. " I suppose she'll be angry all the same"

"Then why not wait for her?" I chocked out.

"Well you've caught me at a bad time Bella. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission- I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell simply mouthwatering."

"He'll know it was you" I whispered. "You wont get away with this"

"And why not?" Laurents smile widened.

"Please" I gasped.

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" I mouthed.

"Yes" he assured me. "I'll be very quick you wont feel a thing, I promise. I swear you should be thanking me for this."

I stared at him in horror.

A soft breeze blew a few strands of my hair in his direction.

"Mouthwatering" he repeated.

He crouched into a hunting position, ready to spring.

**Ha! Don't worry I will update soon. Hey im sooo glad naplan is over. My frends nd I had like a huge party at skool to celebrate it was over!**

**Luv elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok don't due me: I don't own twilight… sob… grr I will not be a wimp for Edward!**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter three**

**Previously on 'life keeps on going downhill'**

_A soft breeze blew a few strands of my hair in his direction._

"_Mouthwatering" he repeated._

_He crouched into a hunting position, ready to spring._

A feral snarl ripped from the voice in my head.

He sprang.

I screamed as his razor sharp teeth sank into my soft flesh. He started to drink, I screamed louder but felt myself getting weaker. Suddenly he let go of me and I collapsed onto the damp grass.

Then I felt it. The burning sensation I had when James bit me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force away the pain. But I only screeched.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it over my personal raging fire inside me.

**JACOBS POV**

I miss Bella. The pack and I wonder through the forest on patrol. I hear a scream, a scream that could only be Bella's. I growl. So does the rest of the pack. We all phase and start running to where I heard the sound.

Then it hit us, smack in the face like a rotten tomato, a sickly sweet scent that could only be a vampire.

We reached a meadow to find Bella withering and moaning on the ground and a terrified vampire backing away from her.

_Ha! He's intimidated by us! Quil thought._

Bella suddenly screamed, making me jump. I turned my head slightly to look at her. Her eyes were open and she stared at me. I felt as if I was breaking in two.

_JACOB! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GRIEVE! Sam thought_

_WE HAVE TO HELP HER SAM! WE CANT LEAVE HER! I thought back._

_Fine we'll kill the bloodsucker and help her. He sighed_

_Thank you. I was relieved_

_S'okay kid._

Then the fighting started. We lunged at him. There was a lot of growling. In a second that bloodsucker sliced open my paw. I toppled back onto Bella, my blood spraying all over her.

Of course seconds later, it was healed.

**BELLA POV**

The wolves lunged at Laurent. I didn't see anything else. I squeezed my eyes shut withering against the pain.

I heard the sound of soft skin tearing and then a whole weight on top of me. The air left my lungs with a woosh. I felt something being splattered against my skin. It smelt like blood. I felt something warm and sticky seep into the bite wound on my neck.

**Oohh ! wat could it be? Can anyone guess? Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok don't sue me: I don't own twilight **

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter four**

**Previously on 'life just keeps on going downhill'**

_I felt something warm and sticky seep into the bite wound on my neck._

**BELLAS POV**

The burning got much worse when I felt it seep into my neck. I screamed and kicked. Why doesn't it go away? It hurts so much! My arms and legs were free of the burning. Suddenly it all went. Completely. Then it restarted and it hurt like fucking hell. Once again the presence that was near me had to deal with screams and kicks.

Another 24 hours later it ended. I was so glad I could have jumped up and down with joy.

I opened my eyes to find the pack staring at me.

"Jeez Bells, wasn't that thing supposed to only take three days?" Jacob asked.

"Yes… how long was" I stopped and gasped. Was that really me talking? It sounded like bells tinkling.

"Bells? Whats wrong?" Jacob said frantically

I laughed. It sounded so smooth; like silk.

"Silly Jake! I just didn't recognise my voice!" I reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Bella, aren't your eyes meant to be red?"

"umm aren't they?"

"no"

"well wooptidoo! "I said, the boys chuckled. "what colour are they?"

"they're the same…" he said hesitating.

"GODDAMMIT JAKE! WHAT ELSE!?"

"Jeez…its just they have a ring of gold around them… and they look kinda pretty" he smiled sheepishly.

"Well then… what are you waiting for bring me a mirror!"

Jacob ran off mumbling something about my temper and girls with mirrors. I chuckled.

"So Bella, aren't you thirsty?" Quil asked.

"What do you think?" I replied

I found out that im a hybrid, what's strange though is that I have wings. I left the wolves a while back, Paul was getting on my nerves. Damn wolves. I joined the Volturi and I drink human blood. I don't have to hunt as often though. I am what you could consider the worlds most dangerous vampire. I can have any power I like at any time. I was also crowned Princess and leader of the Guard.

"Isabella, my favourite daughter!-"

"Father, I am your only daughter" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Yes well that's why you're my favourite, anyways you are going to meet a family that I am very good friends with, they shall arrive later this afternoon. I want Heidi to dress you in your finest dress. Ok?"

"Yes Father." I teleported myself to my room.

Who were these o' so great family of friends that were so important? And why were they coming here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok don't sue me :I don't own anything**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter five**

**Previously on ****'****Life just keeps going downhill'**

_Who were these o' so great family of friends that were so important? And why were they coming here?_

Later that day Heidi entered my room.

"jeez Heidi ever heard of knocking?" I asked playfully

"Actually I don't need to with your extra super hearing and all" she replied smugly.

"hmph"

"Well deary I was ordered to come and make you even more beautiful than you already are for tonight" she said.

Heidi was like a mother almost to me, but it changes when we get silly.

"I guess" I mumbled

"Bella! You have to smile. Its no that bad!" she said

"Yea yea, show the fangs off and be all happy fairy like** (remember she has wings?!)** lets get this over with." I growled

"that's the spirit dear!" she chirped.

For the next hour, Heidi worked on me. She bought me a blue dress with slots in the back for my wings. I wore a black mask that went around my eyes. I didn't bother listening to her about putting on shoes, I just teleported myself to the main court.

"My daughter, Isabella is what you may call Rosalie's competition she is the most beautiful vampire in existence but she is also-"

"No need to flatter me Father" I said in a soothing voice.

I teleported to my throne and turned to look at the visitors, and gasped.

"you…YOU!" I yelled pointing to the family

"Isabella dear, please don't lose your temper, remember what happened last time?" he asked nervously. He obviously did not know what the family did. But I didn't listen to him. I saw red. I was furious, no I was absolutely livid.

"ISABELLA! Please. Calm down." He looked as if he was about to cry. I created tears for him.

"aww Bella! I didn't want you to make tears for me." He said

"I felt like it father so just take it." I said. I didn't feel quite so livid anymore, I felt more ashamed that I had reduced my father to dry sobs.

"I'm sorry father, you know that I don't control my anger, it controls me."

"its alright dear" he sighed.

"Umm…hello were still here!"

I didn't even have to look to know who it was. Dammit Rosalie!

"I realized Rosalie, no need to make a show of yourself." I said

I heard a snicker come from the Guard. I smiled smugly.

"So Bella, how have you been? " carlisle asked

"Well for the first five years as a hybrid I slaved for wolves. Then for another year I hunted criminals and drank their blood, then finally I came here and I'm as jolly as a pansy! How do you think I've been Carlisle?"

"Hybrid?" was all he asked

I sighed and began my story.

**Ok peeps, in the next chapter will be her story so it might be longer than usual. I will try to put a picture of what bella is meant to look like on my profile. **

**Ok ttyl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I dont own anything so don't sue me**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter six**

**Previously on 'life just keeps on going downhill':**

"_Hybrid?" was all he asked_

_I sighed and began my story._

"A few months after you left I woke from my depression I tried to find _his_ meadow " I said pointing at Edward. "With Jacob. Of couse he wasn't a werewolf then, but that night he 'apparently' caught a sickness. I pestered for days trying to get Billy to take him to a doctor, but Billy said that he already had…. Jacob didn't call or Billy wouldnt let me see him, he was what kept me from my depression, so of course I got bored and did something reckless. I got in my truck and headed to find _his _meadow. I eventually found it but what I didn't know…

… was that I had company. I saw his face and I was overjoyed to see just one vampire that remembered my name… Laurent."

Edward growled.

"Oh why do _you_ care?" I sniffed.

"Bella please-" he tried to say

"Oh save it" I snapped.

"Anyway he said I found him at a bad time and that since I was there he would just do Victoria a favour and kill me for her. He said that she would probably be angry but he would deal with it. So he lunged at me and bit me. Then the wolves came and there was a fight. Jacobs paw got sliced open and he fell on top of me. His blood sprayed all over me, and into my bite wound.

Paul always got on my nerves, and I had put up with him for five years, I couldn't handle it anymore, I was almost like a slave to them. So I left I lived by myself for a year hunting criminals and drinking their blood."

" I gave up on that and came here where I became princess because I can apparently give people a run for their money" I snickered.

"wow, Bells you've been through a lot!" said Emmett.

"ha your telling me" I said

"Bella, is it possible to find out more about you?" Carlisle asked

I chuckled. "You know Carlisle curiosity killed the cat"

"Yes but lucky for me I'm not a cat" he laughed

"What would you like to know? you can all ask questions"

"You drank human blood?" Edward asked.

"Yes does that bother you?" I asked coldly

He didn't answer. Jasper asked the next question

"What are your powers?"

"ha! Hahahaha Jasper you crack me up! Basically I get what I want!" I said

the Cullens eyes widened.

"So you can have any power in the world?" Emmett asked

"Yes Emmett" I said

"Why do you have wings?" asked Carlisle

"to be honest I don't know" I said truthfully

I was surprised when Rosalie asked the next question, "What did Aro mean that you were my competition?"

"dearest Rosalie, he meant that I could beat you in a beauty competition!"

she growled, I smiled sweetly.

Then I realized alice and esme hadn't asked a question yet

"Alice? Esme?"

"Anything?" Alice squeaked

"yepadoodles!"

"can you show us something dear?" esme asked

"of course what would you like me to show you?"

"anything!" the Cullens said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I do not own anything**

**Life just keeps on going downhill**

**Chapter seven**

**Previously on 'life just keeps on going downhill'**

"_can you show us something dear?" esme asked_

"_of course what would you like me to show you?"_

"_anything!" the Cullens said._

I chuckled. "Ok, but before I start I have to tell you I can mix my powers together. Like I can have invisibility and teleport myself in front of you…so watch out."

I turned myself into a fox. When I turn into a fox I don't look like an ordinary fox, I am red with dark brown and cream white patches. I have green eyes. I have a Chinese tattoo on my forearm. I can talk if I really want to.

The Cullens gasped, at my beauty I guessed.

"Yes, she is quite something isn't she?" Aro asked

The Cullens just nodded.

"Well I'm no foxy lady." I giggled as I thought it to them

Their eyes practically bulged out of their head.

"Yes I can talk is that a problem?" I thought to them again.

They shook their heads no.

I changed back into a vampire/hybrid.

"Anything else?" I asked in a cool tone.

"Actually Daughter… there is…" Aro said

"Really? And what might that be father?"

"Umm… don't get angry… but could you show the Cullens to their rooms?" he asked nervously.

He had a right to be nervous. I was exceptionally dangerous when I was angry. If I was extremely angry I would accidently harm myself and be injured for a few days.

I started to shake, just like a werewolf when he's angry. I whipped my head around to glare at my father.

"What. Did. You. Say?." I hissed.

"Well… umm… Bella my family and I are staying here for a while-" Carlisle said reaching out to put his hand on my shoulder, as an attempt to calm me down. I was literally vibrating by now.

"No touchy!" I growled at him.

"Bella…pl-" Aro tried to say

"No! why should I listen to you Aro? Why? Please enlighten me." I gritted my teeth.

From the look on his face he was scared, I NEVER called him Aro unless I was absolutely furious. He didn't say anything.

Aro nodded towards Edward and Edward reached out to hold me down. Wrong move buddy. I snapped. I let out an ear-piercing shriek, and with a last tremor I ran out the door.

On my way out I smashed everything in my path. I didn't have to touch it, everything shattered at my command as I stormed past. I had held a tantrum like this before and it wasn't very pretty. I let my anger out on the trees. I ran to my garden. I had created it by myself.

I stood in the middle of the garden and used up all my strength using my powers to distruct trees. I heard a rustling in the shrubs a few miles back.

"Woah! She can sure cause distruction alright!" said Emmett.

I was too pissed to smile at that. Instead I sat down on the circular pearl rock next to me and waited, glaring at the gates to my garden. A crow flew down and perched itself on my knee. A bang came from the titanium gate.

"Isabella please let us in." Aro cried

I sat their for a minute.

"Isabella if you do not let us in right now-"

I rolled my eyes. He couldn't threat me. It was effortless energy.

"Bella please! Open the gates so that I know you haven't hurt yourself!" he dry sobbed

I sighed and opened the gates with my telekinesis. When everyone walked in they gasped at the beauty of my garden.

"I'll have to wipe their memories of this later on" I mumbled.

Then they turned to me and gasped, this time with shock. Damn my injuries!

"Bella, oh Bella you have to be treated immediately!" Father cried

I glared at the Cullens "No"

"WHAT! Isabella that was an order, do you want me to bring Marcus and Caius out here?"

I turned my head to glare at him. The Cullens gasped again. Obviously my bite wound was re-opened and bleeding. I swayed and fell off my stool, my breathing coming slow and my eyes were fluttering. I had once again lost too much blood from my anger.

"CARLISLE! PLEASE HELP HER!" Father cried

I heard a few dry sobs coming from the Cullens, and a I faintly saw Edward falling to the ground. My vision was covered in black spots. My body convulsed and then I heard a scream come from Edward

"NO! I HAVE TO HELP HER!" he cried

Then all I felt was blackness.

**Don't worry folks she aint dead( no pun inteneded)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok don't sue me cuz I own nofing**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter eight **

**Previously on life just keeps going downhill:**

_I heard a few dry sobs coming from the Cullens, and a I faintly saw Edward falling to the ground. My vision was covered in black spots. My body convulsed and then I heard a scream come from Edward_

"_NO! I HAVE TO HELP HER!" he cried_

_Then all I felt was blackness._

I felt absolute nothingness. It was like I was empty. It went on like this for- I don't actually know. I could hear whispering in the background.

"I can't see her future Edward so I don't know when she will wake up" Alice cried

"That doesn't help very much Alice!" he snarled

"God, no need to be so pathetic Edward" I moaned as my eyes fluttered open.

"BELLA! Your awake!" he cried

"Yea, I established that, why do you care?" I growled at him

Just at that moment Carlisle entered the room.

"Well Bella I don't know what happened to you but it gave everyone quite a scare, especially your father," he said in a professional tone.

"Of course you don't" I mumbled. "Can you bring him in here? And get rid of _him_" I hissed pointing to Edward. "He aggravates the atmosphere around me"

Edward growled. I simply gave him an angelic smile. He crumpled to the floor in pain and started screaming. I had used Jane's power on him, except I used the more…powerful version.

"Oh don't be a baby" I said.

My father entered the room. He raised an eyebrow at me after looking at Edward crumpled on the floor. I just gave him my puppy dog pout. That softened him up.

"Bella" he breathed. " You don't know how broken I was while you where unconscious."

"How long was I unconscious Father?" I asked

"A week" he sobbed

"Dad it wasn't as bad as last time, remember? I was out for two weeks" I said

Edward winced. He was probably reading Aro's mind. I turned to face him.

"I'm sure my father would appreciate it if you kept out of his mind Edward" I said politely.

He grunted and left the room.

"Dad, my wings feel squashed" I whined

"I'll be right back sweetie, I'll see when you can get up" he got up and left the room.

I got up and waked over to my mirror. My skin had faint pink scratches all over it, but I had certainly had worse last time I threw a tantrum. My wings were slightly crumpled. I flexed them. I didn't hear my father come into the room.

He rushed over to me. "Isabella I gave you a strict order to stay where you were"

"You know I don't listen well father" I said

He sighed. "Yes I know to well, but for now you need to hunt. Your uncles are coming, Heidi is going to dress you and I shall meet you in the main court."

"Yes father" I sighed

Heidi dressed me in a white dress. It had thick straps to hold it up, the straps crossed at my front creating a v shape and covered my breasts, then it wrapped around my waist and went to the level of my ankles. It had a torn look and was split up the side of my right thigh. My shoes were pinkish boots they were more of a pink, orange and red mixed together. They had a leafy texture and were three inches high.

She curled my hair so that it was in perfect ringlets. She placed a few pinky/orange roses on my hair, almost like a headband. She placed a swirly red bracelet on my upper arm. I didn't feel like putting on make up, but Heidi insisted.

I was finally done. Heidi brang me a mirror to look at myself in.

"Thank you Heidi" I said

"Your welcome dear. You look beautiful." Said Heidi

"Thanks"

I had to just use normal vampire speed to run to the court. I couldn't use my powers because I was still too weak. My pinks scratches might have healed over but I still didn't have any strength.

"Hello Uncles are you ready to feast?" I said hugging them

"Of course we are Bella dear. Caius and I heard that you threw another tantrum. I was wondering what all the noise was about. No one got in your way throught your spaz did they?" Marcus asked

"Well father tried to get _Edward_" I hissed his name. "To hold me down. Of course I snapped… and well you know what happened after that" I said to my Uncles.

"Well of course we do!" my uncle Caius bellowed

I giggled.

"Well I thought we were going to eat?" I asked demiteri

"Of course Bella, sorry to keep you waiting" he said

"No problem Demeteri, just as long as you got me some sweet ones or you'll have my father, me, Marcus…" I listed off my family

Demeteri's eyes widened "N-No need to d-do that Bella, I got you the best ones"

I smiled "Good"

I hid my wings so I wouldn't scare the humans. I glided gracefully toward my 'tour group'. When they saw me they gasped and gaped at me.

"Hello. I am princess Isabella Volturi. I shall be your tour guide for today. I understand that you shall be joining us for supper?"

They just nodded. They smelt absolutely mouthwatering. I would have to give Demiteri an award later.

"Well follow me" I called

I led them to our 'dining room'

"This my friends is where we feast" I said

They nodded and looked around the room. When they weren't looking I quickly locked the doors with my telekinesis. Then I lunged. I quickly drained one, then another before I was shoved across the room by someone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed as I wiped off the humans blood off my mouth with the back of my hand.

I turned to look at my attacker. It was Edward. He was snarling at me. I tried to remain calm I thought over pros and cons of getting angry. I held up my hand and threw him against the wall, holding him there by his neck. I slowly glided toward him with an expressionless look on my face.

I was about to speak when Felix and Demiteri burst through the doors.

"Were so sorry Princess, we weren't fast en-" they said but I cut them off with a wave of my hand.

"Just give me a moment. I'm going to erase these human's memories of this. Then I want you to treat them by taking them and giving them food. I want to keep them so I can finish them off later, I don't want stressed blood" I said calmly. Edward growled.

"Yes Princess, but what about him?" Felix said pointing to Edward.

"Do not worry about him Felix, I shall take care of this." I said

He and Demiteri nodded and took the humans away leaving me with Edward still held against the wall with my hand.

"Well Edward what a surprise! Do you have an excuse or explanation for interrupting my meal?" I asked

"It's wrong to drink human blood, I couldn't stand the thought of you drinking from them" he growled

"WHY? TELL ME WHY DO YOU HONESTLY CARE? YOU LEFT ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO AND NOW YOU CANT STAND THE SIGHT OF ME DRINKING HUMAN BLOOD? WELL GUESS WHAT! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU. YOUR NOT MY FATHER, ARO IS! EVER SINCE I CAME HERE I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY HAPPY!" I screamed.

The Cullens, my uncles and my father rushed into the room. By now my face would have been red. **(hybrid remember??) **I wasn't angry enough to be injured like last week, but I was still angry.

"Bella." My father layed a hand on my shoulder. My uncles glared at Edward.

"Now show me what happened" Father asked.

I replayed what happened into his head. He nodded in understandment.

"Well at least you didn't loose your temper like last time"

I nodded.

"You call that not losing her temper?!" Emmet and Jasper yelled

"The anger was so intense! It was coming off her in waves! I could barely control myself from releasing it! And she held Edward against the wall…by his neck!" Jasper exclaimed.

The rest of the Cullens looked unsure of what to do. The girls were standing in the doorway wide eyed, and Carlisle stood the with no expression on his face.

"Jasper that was nothing compared to what happened last week, you know that. Its just like when anyone else gets angry, but mine is worse." I explained. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to erase your memory of my garden and me mensioning it." I held my hand up and erased their memory of my garden.

"Now if you excuse me I would like to go somewhere private where I can think"

I looked up at my father and he nodded. I kissed his cheek before teleporting myself to my garden.

**Phew I didn't realize how long this chapter was! Please let me know what you think of it.**

**Luuv liz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I don't own anything**

**I hope your enjoying my story, I recommend it's too late by twilight-crazi080, its really good. Please don't forget to review my story. They encourage me to write.**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter nine**

**Previously:**

"_Jasper that was nothing compared to what happened last week, you know that. Its just like when anyone else gets angry, but mine is worse." I explained. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to erase your memory of my garden and me mensioning it." I held my hand up and erased their memory of my garden._

"_Now if you excuse me I would like to go somewhere private where I can think" _

_I looked up at my father and he nodded. I kissed his cheek before teleporting myself to my garden._

I sat down on my round pearl rock and crossed my legs. I stared at the dried blood on the grass beside it. I killed the grass and made it re-grow clean.

I heard a caw I the tree behind me. I instantly knew who it was. Tia. **(just to let you guys know Tia is the crow that was perched on Bellas knee when she threw a tantrum)**

"Come on out Tia" I whispered.

Tia cawed again and flew out. She perched herself on my knee. I stroked her head. Her black feathers where so soft, almost like silk. We sat there for a while, in silence. I continued to stroke her as I thought of nothing. Once in a while Tia cawed in pleasure.

"You like that don't you girl?" I whispered, so softly that it almost blew away in the breeze.

She simply cawed softly. I smiled.

I sat there on my rock for another half hour before I decided it ws time for me to go back.

"I must go now Tia. I'll come back tomorrow. I'll also bring some food."

She cawed happily. I lifted her off my knee with my finger and kissed her head. Then she flew off into the trees.

I sighed peacefully. I got up and stretched. I moved gracefully toward the gates and took my time walking back to the castle. I was so peaceful. So calm. I started singing. I had only reached a few hundred metres when I felt a presence behind me. I stopped.

"What do you want Jasper?" I sighed. What a way to ruin my mood.

"You have a beautiful voice" he said "You should sing more often."

"Jasper I only sing when I'm extremely content.' I sighed.

"Yes I realized. I could feel it. I haven't felt someone be that content in years."

Damn my shield was down. I thought to myself

"Yes well when I'm angry, I'm dangerous, it lasts a long time and I injure myself. When I'm content, I'm perfectly safe and my injuries heal faster or completely, but it gets ruined very easily, for example right now when I sensed you behind me." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to-" he tried to explain

"No it's alright, really. Meet me here tomorrow midday, I have something and someone I want to show you." I ordered.

"Ok Bella"

We stood in silence for a minute. Then something came to me.

"I forgive you Jasper"

"For what?" he asked

"For what happened at my birthday party, I forgive you for attacking me. I want you to be my friend again." I said

"I shall be a brother to you Bella. Not a friend." He said

We walked a few more metres in silence. Then he said "Sing Bella."

I looked at him astonished.

"Please sing" he begged.

I started singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**Could have been a small town **

**and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window,**

**dreamin of a could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray ( I would pray).**

**Trying not to reach out but when I tried to speak out,**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I'd prey (I would prey)**

**I could breakaway**

Jasper twirled me around. I giggled

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky **

**And I'll make a wish take a chance make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun **

**But I wont forget all the ones that I love**

**And I'll make a wish take a chance make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da**

**I wanna feel the warm breeze **

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get on board a fast train, travel on a jet plane**

**Far away and breakaway**

Jasper watched me as I danced and sang back to the castle

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky **

**And I'll make a wish take a chance make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun **

**I wont forget all the ones that I love**

**I gotta make a risk take a chance make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging round revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me **

**But gotta keep movin on movin on **

**Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk take a chance make a change**

I did a twirl by myself

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun **

**But I wont forget the place I come from**

**I gotta take a risk take a chance make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Breakaway**

**Breakaway**

Poor Jasper looked as if he was about to cry.

"It was awful I know" I hung my head sadly

Jasper gasped. He grabbed my chin and lifted it to make me look at him. "Bella! How could you say that was awful! It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" he said shocked

I giggled. "Well everyone is looking for us so we should hurry up"

He laughed. "Of course"

We reached the castle a few minutes later. It was chaos. Everyone was running around yelling our names.

Jasper and I collapsed with laughter at the sight of it.

They had obviously heard us. Alice rushed to Jaspers side and hugged him tightly.

"WHYWHEREYOUGUYSGONESOLONG? WHEREDIDYOUGO? WHATDIDYOUDO? WHYARENTYOUANSWRING? TIMEISTICKING! HUURYUP! Alice said in a rush.

"Alice, Alice calm down. Lets go to the dining room and I'll tell you what happened there"

"Um could you excuse me I want to go to hang out for a bit in my room" I said meeting my fathers gaze. He nodded.

I went to my room and listened to them with my extra sensitive hearing.

"…I went for a walk and I heard singing so I followed to where it was coming from. I didn't realize it was Bella and when I realized it was I decided to follow her. She was so content I had never felt anything like it!. When she sensed me it ruined her mood. She went back to herself again but she was still calm.

And then out of the blue she said she forgave me! Of course I didn't know what she was forgiving me for and then she said she forgave me for attacking her at her party. She said she wanted us to be friends but I said that I would be like a brother to her.

Her singing was so beautiful that I had to listen to it more. So I begged her to sing. So while she sang I helped her dance and then she started dancing by herself. She finished the song and claimed that her singing was awful…"

I heard Rosalie scoff.

"ANYWAY…I felt her emotions and she actually thought she was awful at it. I was so shocked and angry. Her singing was so beautiful. Then we got here and found you guys looking for us it was histerical!"

"I've never heard my daughter sing before…" father trailed off. "Anyway I'm going to host a ball and every vampire in existence is invited and I'm sure you heard the this whole conversation Isabella!"

"When is this ball?" asked Esme

"In two days" my father replied.

'damn! now I have to go and get Heidi to get me a formal dress for the ball.' I thought to myself.

"Isabella! Can you come to the main court please!" father said

I teleported myself to the main court. I stepped out of the shadows. My fathr gasped and so did my uncles and the Cullens.

"What?" I asked nervously "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Bella" Carlisle breathed "Your wings are glowing"

**well now isn't that fascinating!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 10**

**Previously:**

_I teleported myself to the main court. I stepped out of the shadows. My fathr gasped and so did my uncles and the Cullens._

"_What?" I asked nervously "Is there something wrong with me?"_

"_Bella" Carlisle breathed "Your wings are glowing"_

"Woah seriously?" I asked.

They just nodded. At that moment my uncles decided to stroll into the room to ask about the planning for the ball. They saw the commotion and started to leave.

"Stay. Now tell us about the planning" I ordered

they hesitated for a moment. "Well we all know too well that the ball is two days away, and we wanted Bella to sing there."

I gasped and ran a hand through my curled hair. "I… uhh…umm"

"Bella! You must please! Please sing" exclaimed Jasper.

I sighed "Alright. But I'm only agreeing because you asked me"

"Isabella we must get rehearsing!. You have to choose a song and-" Father tried to say

"okay okay! No need to get carried away!" I cried

"But we must start immediately!" Father complained.

"Jeez fine okay?" I exclaimed. Remembering to keep up my shield.

I led the way to the music room. The music room had sound proof walls. This room was very rerely used. I only allowed Jasper and Aro to come. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Ok. I thought I could try white horse by taylor swift.?" I asked unsure. By now it was a vey old song. Sure when I was human it was a huge hit. It died down but still remained my favourite song. My father nodded and sat down at the piano

I sang. I sang with all I had. When I finished I was applauded so loud. Then I realized that the whole guard had heard and come to watch me sing.

I smiled wryly and stormed into the forest. I sat down and then Jasper found me.

"Bella. I believe you wanted to show me something?" he asked

I sighed. "Yes wait here I'll b right back."

I sped off to the kitchen where we kept the bread. I grabbed a whole loaf and sped off toward Jasper again.

"Whats with the bread?" he asked when he saw me.

"You'll see!" I chirped

he followed me while I led the way to the titanium gates. I put my hands on either side of the doors and the pad scanned my hands. I heard a silent click and I pushed the gate open.

I led Jasper inside. "Oh my goodness bella where did you find this?!" he gasped

"Silly! I didn't find it! I made it!" I giggled.

" I faintly remember this place but its more like it was a dream to me."

"yea its like that because I erased your memory of it." I explained.

"you still haven't told me what the bread is for" he said

I held my finger up at him. "shhh"

I walked over to my rock and sat down. I heard a caw in the trees behind me. "Come out Tia." I whispered

Tia flew out and landed on my shoulder, eyeing Jasper

I laughed softly. Then I patted my knee, a motion to come and get comfortable on it.

"Tia this is Jasper. He is one of the Cullens-" I was cut off loudly by Tia getting up and screeching at Jasper.

"Tia! Sit back down! As I was saying I have forgiven him and him only. I would never show anyone else our garden." I said softly. She calmed and sat back down on my knee.

"She understands us?" Jasper asked wide eyed

I nodded feeding Tia some bread. Jasper came over to stroke Tia and eventually she went to go sit on him. I smiled. It was time to leave.

"We have to go now Tia, I will try bring Jasper next time I come back."

She cawed goodbye I gave her a kiss on the head and waved her off.

"Race you Jazz!" I yelled as I zoomed off

"huh? Ohh!" and then he too zoomed off with me.

"Well goodnight everyone the ball is tomorrow, and I wanna get a 'good nights rest'" I chuckled.

**The next day**

Today was the day of the ball. I was nervous about singing infront of every vampire in existence.

Later that morning Heidi knocked on my door.

"You don't have to knock Heidi! It hurts my ears!" I whined

"Ha well dearie you don't have a choice." She started on my hair. She pulled it into a neat French braid, with a charm around my head.

"so dear I heard your father invited the werewolves too" she gossiped

"hmm well he can do whatever he wants, I don't particularly care" I sighed

She painted my lips red and dressed me in a dress that was a halter-neck and had no back. It was a sparkly dark blue, perfect to match the colour of my wings today. It front went to the top of my knees and the backwas mid calf. She crissed crossed a white ribbon on my left leg and the same on my right arm. I didn't bother with shoes. To finish it off I covered myself with a silky dark blue cape with a hood. I slipped the hood on my head so that I could see everyone and they couldn't see me.

"Thank you Heidi" I said

"its alright, this might become frequent you know" she said

I giggled. I teleported my self to the main court to find it busy with chattering vampires and werewolves. I heard lots of whispers like

_Isn't Marcus meant to be on his right side?_

_It's probably someone special._

The stage had been set up. My father stepped down from his throne and walked over to the centre of the stage.

"Welcome fellow vampires and werewolves. Today the Volturi have gathered you here to announce the twelfth year of my daughter as princess. She is going to sing us a song and at the end of the day she will reveal herself."

The crowd applauded. I stepped up to the front of the stage

"**Say your sorry, that face of of an angel**

**Comes out just when you need it to**

**As I paced back and forth all this time**

**Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on, the days drag on**

**Stupid girl, I should have known**

**I should have known**

**I'm not a princess, this aint a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

**Baby I was naïve, get lost in your eyes**

**And I never really had a chance**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy endings, now I know**

**I'm not a princess, this aint a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging for forgivness, begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**Their in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And its too late for you and your white horse**

**Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

**Oh, woah, woah, woah**

**Try and catch me now**

**Oh, its too late to catch me now."**

When I finished I had tears running down my face. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. But I didn't notice, all I noticed was one movement in the corner.

Alice nudging Edward. I listened with my super sensitive hearing. He leant down to let her whisper in his ear;

It was so quite I barely even heard it "_she sang that for you"_


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**I don't own anything**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter eleven**

**Previously:**

_When I finished I had tears running down my face. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. But I didn't notice, all I noticed was one movement in the corner. _

_Alice nudging Edward. I listened with my super sensitive hearing. He leant down to let her whisper in his ear;_

_It was so quite I barely even heard it __**"she sang that for you"**_

He looked up gaped at me. I quickly looked away and ran out of the room, my cloak flying behind me. As I ran through the forest I could hear someone rushing behind me. I stopped as soon as I smelt their scent.

My hood had fallen off while I was running. I still had tears streaming down my face when I turned to face him.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked angrily

"Bella, please you might hate me but I still love you and I always-"

".!" I screeched

"Bella! I would never do that! I'm serious you dont know how much I was broken without you" he exclaimed

"Well, do you know what?" I asked menacingly

"W-what?"

"You don't know how broken_ I_ was. I tried to commit freakin suicide! **(This does not happen in the book, but it does in my story)** You don't know how painful that hole was!" I screamed as I fell to the forest floor and broke down into sobs.

"Bella!" he rushed over to me and cradled me in his arms. I just sat there sobbing.

"Shhh Bella, its alright, I'm here now."

I stood up to glare at him

"You will never be here for anything, you never have and you never will! you were the one who made me throw away my heart. I went on a mission to find it and quess what? when I did find it, it had been sucked dry by the stupid vampire that broke my heart!" I screamed once again

"Bella please. I love you. Please!" he begged

I pursed my lips and turned away from him.

"We'll see" I concluded and started back the castle. I changed into a golden silk dress and traded my blue silk cloak for a black velvet one.

As we arrived back to the ball we blended right in, well Edward did I stood out like I was the only light in the room. Everyone was dancing slowly on the dancefloor.

"May I have this dance?" a husky voice behind me asked

I smiled "Of course Jacob"

He looked at me shocked "H-how do you know my n-name?"

"You'll see"

"Ya at the end of the day" he grumbled

I danced with many more people. Eventually it reached the end of the day. I sat myself next to Aro on my throne. He got up and went to the center of the stage for the gazzilionth time today.

"The time has come" he bellowed "to show who the princess of Volterra is!"

I stepped forward fiddling with the bow tied at the base of my throat. I pulled the string and let my cloak fall to the floor. There where gasps all round. Woops forgot about my wings. Oh well too late now.

"BELLA?!" the werewolves cried

I smiled and nodded. they high fived each other and laughed with joy. They rushed toward me. The Guard stepped in front of them creating a wall and growled. I sighed.

"Sing us another song princess!" someone from the crowd begged. "pleeaaase"

I sighed again. Then i started singing

"Our Song" by taylor swift

"**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car**

**He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel**

**The other on my heart**

**I look around, turn the radio down**

**He says baby is something wrong?**

**I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song**

**And he says...**

**Our song is the slamming screen doors,**

**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**

**'cause it's late and your mama don't know**

**Our song is the way you laugh**

**The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**

**And when I got home ... before I said amen**

**Asking God if he could play it again**

Both vampires and werewolves where country dancing by now. I just laughed

**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day**

**Had gone all wrong and been trampled on**

**And lost and thrown away**

**Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed**

**I almost didn't notice all the roses**

**And the note that said...**

**Our song is the slamming screen doors,**

**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**

**'cause it's late and your mama don't know**

**Our song is the way you laugh**

**The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**

**And when I got home ... before I said amen**

**Asking God if he could play it again**

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**

**Waited for something to come along**

**That was as good as our song...**

**Cause**

**Our song is the slamming screen doors,**

**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**

**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**

**'cause it's late and your mama don't know**

**Our song is the way you laugh**

**The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**

**And when I got home ... before I said amen**

**Asking God if he could play it again**

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone**

**In the front seat of his car**

**I grabbed a pen and an old napkin**

**And I wrote down our song"**

The vampires cheered and the werewolves wolf whistled. I giggled. There was no way that the cullens where going to ruin this night for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything **

**I'm really sorry if you don't like taylor swift but she is my fav singer so there will be more of her songs in this story. (Except love story) *****suppresses shudder***** **

**I don't know what happened in the other chapt when I published it, but what Bella screams at Edward was "DO. NOT. B*LLS**T. ME"**

**Sozry if there was any confusion**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 12**

**Previously**

_The vampires cheered and the werewolves wolf whistled. I giggled. There was no way that the cullens where going to ruin this night for me._

I was beginning to think I had the most fun night in my existence, I even had a bounce in my step, when all of a sudden I smelt Alice's scent fifteen metres back.

"God. Is there any cullen that wont leave me alone?" I mumbled to myself.

"Anything you would like Alice?" I questioned

"Actually I wanted to take a walk with you" she trilled.

"Hmph well I'm kinda tired Alice" I lied

"YOU DON'T SLEEP BELLA, SO DON'T LIE TO ME!" she yelled

"Fiiinnnne, I'll go on a walk with you" I sighed _'but don't blame me if I fall asleep on my throne tomorrow morning' _I thought to myself.

I heard a chuckle come from one of the guest rooms. GODDAMMIT! My shield was down. Again! '_I would appreciate it if you didn't rummage through my mind thank you!' _i hissed at Edward through my thoughts and then put my shield back up.

Alice and I walked side by side throught the forest silently. I decided to read her thoughts.

_Should I say something?! I don't know what to say! Umm umm… grrr I wanna be friends so-god bella are you listening?_

She must have noticed my look of concentration on my face. I put my hand on her arm '_uhh no?'_ thought back to her.

She giggled '_well obviously you where!'_

'_whatever' _ I thought to her.

"So Bella…you looked really happy this afternoon"

"Yea…" I sighed "I enjoy singing. A lot"

"Was there any reason why you chose that particular song?"

"which one? I sang two you know."

"White horse" she whispered

"Oh. Uhh that one has been a favourite since…you guys…left"

"Oh. Did you chose it because of Edward?" she asked

I stopped. I turned to look at her "It's a favourite of mine…I didn't chose it because of some idiot that broke my beating heart." I started walking again.

"Oh. I heard you went for a walk with Edward. How did that go?"

"It was different." I concluded

"Different from what?"

I threw my hands in the air "Different than normal conversations I have with people"

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?"

"you just did" I replied " but yes you can"

"I really want to be your friend again, or maybe your sister. Is it possible to forgive us?"

"Us?" I raised an eyebrow "I'll forgive you but I wont forgive any of the others. Yet"

"YAY!" she squealed and crushed me to her

My eyes widened and I froze. Alice pulled away from me concerned.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked

"nothing…I'm just not used to being…hugged, I haven't been in a few hundred years"

"WHAT!" she gasped

I nodded.

'_well…weclome to my world Bella. You my fr-sister are going to be hugged a lot more now that you have forgiven me! And I know you heard that!'_

I groaned. "yes Alice you were right I did hear that"

She simply gave me a wide grin. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you've sung a lot of songs tonight but could you please sing another one?" she begged "You literally have the voice of an angel" she added

"Fine.-"

She squealed

"-but only if you sing with me"

"Fine" she agreed

"**I could go back to every laugh**

**But I don't want to go there anymore and I**

**know all the steps up to your door**

**But I don't want to go there anymore**

**Talk to the wind, talk to the sky**

**Talk to the man with the reasons why**

**And let me know what you find**

**I'll leave my window open**

**Cause I'm too tired tonight**

**to call your name**

**Just know I'm right here hoping**

**You'll come in with the rain**

**I could stand up and sing you a song**

**But I don't want to have to go that far and I**

**I've got you down, I know you by heart**

**And you don't even know where I start**

**Talk to yourself, talk to the tears**

**Talk to the man who put you here**

**Don't wait for the sky to clear**

**I'll leave my window open**

**Cause I'm too tired tonight**

**to call your name**

**Just know I'm right here hoping**

**You'll come in with the rain**

**I've watched you so long**

**screamed your name**

**I don't know what else**

**I can say**

**But I'll leave my window open**

**Cause I'm too tired tonight**

**for all these games**

**Just know I'm right here hoping**

**You'll come in with the rain**

**I could go back to every laugh**

**But I don't want to go there**

**anymore.."**

"Oh Bella, your voice is so beautiful!" she gushed

"Uhh thanks?"

"ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI! DO YOU THINK THAT TOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD VOICE?!? I THOUGHT JASPER HAD CONVINCED YOU!" she scolded

"Uhh…" was all I said

"Well so help me I will record you singing and play it to you!"

'_help me!' _I thought to myself


	13. Chapter 13

**Im so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Im really sorry**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 13**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Previously:**

"_ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI! DO YOU THINK THAT TOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD VOICE?!? I THOUGHT JASPER HAD CONVINCED YOU!" she scolded_

"_Uhh…" was all I said_

"_Well so help me I will record you singing and play it to you!" _

'_help me!' I thought to myself_

"Hey Bella, how bout all of us have a sport day tomorrow?" Alice asked

"Sure I don't see why not" I replied thinking about what outfit I would wear. When I decided Alice squealed.

"OH! That outfit that you are gonna wear is HAWT!"

"I know and I haven't even worn it yet"

We ran back to the castle at top speed and said our goodbyes for the next few hours. Because I didn't have to sleep I started to get ready for the sport day.

I put on my black and red stilletos and my new black body suit thing. It looked booty shorts and a ¾ sleeve top joined in one. The zipper down the middle I zipped up so that it was just under my breasts. It fit my body so tightly that it was like wearing nothing. You could see every curve.

Lately I had learned that I could turn my wings to any colour that I wanted. So for today I decided that I should have blood red wings. Little did I know that I was singing softly. I straightened my hair and left it down. And finally I placed my black-rimmed sunglasses on top of my eyes.

I walked down the stairs to the sport courts. Turns out I took a long time to get ready, everyone else was there, waiting for me. Oh I felt real spesh. I walked out of the shadows of the trees and into the courts.

I heard multiple gasps and a two squeals.

"OMG! BELLA YOU LOOK HAWT!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I giggled "Oh, why thank you. So are we ready to play some sports?!" I asked everyone

"HELL Y-" Emmett tried to say but Edward cut him off

"Just what on earth do you think you are wearing?!" Edward growled

"Why dear ," I strutted up to him and stroked his cheek "I simply got dressed for a sport day!" I said innocently leaning in to give him a full view of my chest "Or would you rather me wear nothing at all?" I smiled

"Uh h-" Emmett tried to say, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Dearest Emmett I asked Eddie over here not you"

"So Edward your answer?" I asked in a seductive voice turning back to him

he swallowed " I… uhh…umm…"

I patted him across the cheek, slapping him lightly "That's what I thought"

"Lets hurry up and begin!" I exclaimed

"Alrighty!" Alice yelled as she glided over to the boom box and turned it on.

She grinned. "lets start with tennis" **( got please don't hate me! I personally don't like tennis but it goes with whats about to happen!)**

The teams were Emmett, Jasper and I versus Edward, Alice and Rosalie. About halfway into the game I realized what was playing. I dropped my racket and fell on my butt. "Oof".

"Bella!" Everyone exclaimed.

Emmett and Jasper helped me up. "You. Evil. Little. Pixie." I growled at Alice

She simply grinned. "You seem to dislike my choice of song Bella."

I glared at her.

"What's happening" Jasper asked

Suddenly Edward busted out laughing. I tuned to give my death glare to him. I have to admit it was worse than Rosalie's.

'_If looks could kill' _ran through his mind. He immediately stopped laughing

I smirked at him. Then I went back to glaring at Alice. "I cannot believe you kept your word about that!"

"About what? Somebody please?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and replayed Alice and I in the forest when she was scolding me in everyone's heads except for Alice's.

"Oh" everyone said at the same time

I could tell they were trying to hold in their laughter. "You can laugh you guys"

'_don't want anyone to combust now do we?' _ I thought. Edward obviously heard and that set another round of laughter from him. I smiled and shook my head.

"Well if you guys are finished I would like to get back and hunt before tomorrow. '_Apparently I might be get a new mission, I need to keep my strength up'_

We packed up and headed back to the castle.

"PRINCESS! Your fath- what on earth are you wearing?!" Felix asked

I rolled my eyes. "tell my father that I shall see him in the morning"

"Yes Bella" he sighed.

There were going to be a few humans missing tonight, its probably an urgent mission, and this vamp has probably done something real bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything**

**Hehe I hope you love my story! this chapter… oh woops im rambling my bad. On with the story!**

**OH IF YOU HAVENT HEARD OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT GO ONTO YOU TUBE AND WATCH IT!!! IT IS A REALLLLLYYYY GOOD SERIES!!!**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 14**

**Previously: **

"_PRINCESS! Your fath- what on earth are you wearing?!" Felix asked_

_I rolled my eyes. "tell my father that I shall see him in the morning"_

"_Yes Bella" he sighed._

_There were going to be a few humans missing tonight, its probably an urgent mission, and this vamp has probably done something real bad._

The rest of the afternoon I lay down on my bed and massaged the sides of my head. I still hadn't bothered to get changed. I heard something in the hallway, and put on my extra senses. It was only Felix. When he reached my door, he was about to knock when I wrenched the door open.

"Yes Felix?" I asked with my eyes closed

"Uhh… your father said that you had to go and see him now. You might wanna get changed out of those clothes though, if he see's you in that I'm pretty sure the castle will blow up." He said

I giggled "of course Felix"

As I thought this must be one big mission.

I got dressed into a black shoulder to shoulder dress that went to the ground. It had a red pendant at the top and it glowed. This pendant turned my eyes blood red. I placed a red flower in my hair and put on my dark purple cape. I kept my wings red and put on black elbow length gloves that were fingerless.

I was about to walk out the door when Heidi came running down the hall and slammed into me.

"You will not go on a mission without shoes!" she growled

"Hmph. Fine then." I smiled cheekily.

She looked at me suspiciously. I giggled and zoomed off to the main court. I could hear Heidi yelling at me to put on the shoes. I didn't listen. I arrived at the main court. I strolled toward my father and stopped in front of him.

"Yes father?" I asked "You said you needed to see me?"

"Ahh yes, I see you've dressed according to the dress code. My dear favourite daughter-"

I rolled my eyes "Cut to the chase dad"

"Well if you put it that way… you must track down a woman. She has created an army of newborn vampires, hoping to gain power over us. You must kill her and her army." He said

"Why of course father!, after all I love a challenge!" I said cracking my knuckles.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I tilted my head up to look at who it was. It was Caius.

"Dearest Bella, shouldn't you hunt?" he asked

"I was planning to" I replied heading to the 'dining room'

as I walked inside there were five humans sitting at the table chatting away. They smelt excellent.

"Welcome" I said softly. I sat down at the table and closed my eyes listening to their heartbeats. Soft waltz music started playing and I smiled. I felt the presence of someone behind me. I opened my eyes to look at a man looking at me.

"Yes?" I breathed onto him

"I… uhh…would…you…umm…dance?... with…me?" he stuttered holding his hand out

I giggled "Of course!" and took his hand

I bent my head onto his shoulder my lips at his throat.

"Mmm…you smell divine" I whispered against his skin. He shuddered.

"Now, this will hurt a little, but it will be all okay" I whispered as I kissed his neck.

Then I bit down. His scream rang through the whole room as I drank. Eventually he stopped screaming and his heart stopped too. I shoved him off me. I wiped my mouth and glided back into the other room.

"A spider bit him and he had to go to hospital" I explained a lie.

They nodded. I lunged and finished all of them off. I felt much stronger. I walked back into the main court to find Edward struggling against the guard who were holding him back. I raised an eyebrow at Alec.

"He tried to stop you. Again" he sighed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Edward. His eyes widened in shock at my blood red eyes. Then he growled. I inspected my already perfect nails and glided past him and the Guard.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell them to let me go?" Edward asked

"Frankly Edward I don't care" still walking away inspecting my nails.

He growled. But it was cut off by me interrupting him "-because I know if they do you are going to attack me while I have my back turned to you. Right. Now." I smirked as he finally got out of the Guards and lunged at me. I dodged him swiftly.

"See?" I asked sweetly "You know your extremely stubborn to attack someone like me" I said as w started walking in the other direction, still inspecting my nails.

He growled and lunged again. This time demiteri, Alec and Felix tried to stand in front of me but I pushed them away with my shield. "I want to know how far he goes" I said. They nodded

Edward sped up behind me and tried to grab my cape but I quickly turned around, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in pain.

"You see I didn't really want to hurt you buuuttt you made me do otherwise. How long do you plan to keep this up? You cant hurt me I have unparalleled senses, nobody will ever be able to hurt or kill me. Ever"

By now the whole Cullen family had come to watch. Emmett had his mouth agape in excitement. Esme looked worried, Carlisle looked calm but he had pain in his eyes. Jasper and Alice were expressionless. And Rosalie well she was being Rosalie.

I turned back to Edward and shoved him back toward his family. "If you don't like the way I eat, well don't try to be in my life again." I said

I walked up to Aro, "Am I going alone?"

"I'm sure you would like to show off your powers so how would you like to take the Cullens with you?" he asked

I smirked "I would _love_ to Father"

"HELL YEA!" Emmett boomed


	15. Chapter 15

**Sigh, saying this is getting really old, but once again, I don't own anything, all belongs to Stephanie meyer.**

**I cannot believe I'm up to my 15****th**** chapt already!!! Go me!**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 15**

**Previously:**

_I walked up to Aro, "Am I going alone?" _

"_I'm sure you would like to show off your powers so how would you like to take the Cullens with you?" he asked_

_I smirked "I would love to Father"_

"_HELL YEA!" Emmett boomed_

"Well Father I would like to see the file of thiswoman that I have been instructed to kill, as well as her army." I said holding out my hand

Aro passed me the file. I opened it and gaped at the picture. Ohh boy this was gonna be a hell load of fun!

"Dearest father" I began batting my eyelashes "Would it be alright if I brang a few of the boys?" I paused "For my assistance?"

"Uhh… well…yes of course dear!" he replied

"OK! FELIX, DEMETERI, AND ALEC! YOU THREE ARE COMING WITH ME! Lets go boys!" I paused "And Cullens" I cried as I strolled through the castle hallways and out the sewer drain, up into the alleyway. There was a black stretch limo waiting for us.

"Good morning John!" I chirped to my favourite driver

"Good morning Dear, off to kill a few more bad vamps?" he asked

"OOOHH YES! And its gonna be so much fun!! Because she tried to kill me when I was human! I cant wait to watch her suffer!" I grinned

"Sounds like…fun?" he said

"Oh! These are the Cullens, they're coming to watch me show off my powers"

he chuckled "Well Cullens, after you watch her you will know to never get on her 'to be killed' list"

the Cullens nodded. Emmett was wriggling in his seat.

"Emmett! Stop moving!" Rosalie complained

"But Rosie! I want some champaigne!" he whined

"Oh dear lord" I said as I slapped a hand to my forehead.

Rosalie slapped him over the head "You're a vampire!"

"Yes, and a vey sexy one indeed" he said wriggling his eyebrows

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Were here!" John cried. Poor guy, he just had to deal with Emmett's childish behaviour.

"Thanks John" I said waving him goodbye. He nodded and sped off

"Ok. Heres the plan, you guys" I said pointing to the cullens "will watch but unless it is absolutely necessary you can start to attack" I said

"Now, lets go!" I said

Felix, demeteri, Alec and I strolled into the alleyway, with me at the back. I saw a flash of red fiery hair in the corner and I held up my hand to secure the person to the wall. Of course it was the same person who I knew long ago.

"Well well well, what a surprise Victoria! Its been too long! I-"

I felt a presence behind me and I lit them on fire. A blood curdling shriek came from them. Well that was easy. I started to slowly shred Victoria to pieces, the boys had gone to kill some other newborns and I didn't notice a few other newborns sneak up behind me. I lit the rest of Victoria on fire, then I felt a sharp slicing pain go down my back and around my hip bone. I gasped and screamed.

"B-BOYS!" I yelled, as I fell to the ground. They were no where to be seen. "CU-LL-ENS-S, N-NOW!" I screamed trying again.

**EDWARD POV:**

My family and I were waiting anxiously at the corner of the street, waiting for a sign to attack, when all of a sudden I heard the sound of marble skin tearing, then I smelt blood; freesias. I froze. My thought were cut of with a scream, a scream that could only be Bella's. I started forward toward her but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"We have to wait for a signal" he said

"B-BOYS!" we heard her yell, but no one came. God! How could they be so careless?! I heard the sound of a body falling to the ground.

"CU-LL-ENS-S, N-NOW!" that was what we were waiting for.

We rushed forward to the alleyway to find the newborns looming over her, ready to kill. Bella was using her powers to try and fight them off but she was too weak. She was covered in her own blood and gasping for air. I snarled and we lunged at them. As soon as they were dead Carlisle and I rushed over to her.

"Edward she's losing lots of blood but there is a chance that she could survive it because she's a bit more than half vampire. We have to get her back to the castle immediately though" he said

Bella lay lifeless on the floor. I picked her up in my arms and we rushed back to the castle. Oh I hope so much that she'll survive this…

**Ok peeps! Please review!!! Luv you all!!! Please tell me if I'm rushing it too much. Okay! I…will update soon…!**

**Luuvv liz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I'm reaaallllyyyyy soorrrryyyy that I didn't update sooner**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 16**

**Previously:**

"_Edward she's losing lots of blood but there is a chance that she could survive it because she's a bit more than half vampire. We have to get her back to the castle immediately though" he said_

_Bella lay lifeless on the floor. I picked her up in my arms and we rushed back to the castle. Oh I hope so much that she'll survive this…_

We rushed to the castle, past the guard without complaint; it went well, kind of. Apart from my panic, it was okay.

Until we reached Aro.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHER" he bellowed

I almost dropped Bella in fright. "She… uhh…was"

"What Edward is trying to say is that she was attacked by a group of newborns that snuck up behind her. She didn't notice them. Aro if you want your daughter to survive please let us through."

Aro quickly stepped to the side, with an anxious look on his face. We went to the lab in the castle. I lay her down on the operating table and held her ice-cold hand. I was getting impatient and more anxious by the second. Carlisle moved fast making a medicine for her, when Alice came in the room she looked at me with sad eyes

"Do you think she would be able to hear me?" I whispered my voice full of tears

"Probably not Edward. I'm still trying to make a medicine for her" said Carlisle

"Well then make her a medicine faster!" I growled.

Alice stormed over to me and slapped me across the face. "Don't you dare speak to dad like that? He is trying very hard okay? He has never treated a hybrid before!" she hissed

I looked down ashamed "Your right. I'm sorry for my behaviour dad; I know you are trying hard. I just…I cant live without her"

"I know son its okay. Okay! I think I have it!" he cried

He rushed over to Bella and opened her mouth he poured a red coloured thick slime down her throat. I just sat there and waited

One minute…

Two minutes…

Three minutes…

Four minutes…

Carlisle turned away dry sobbing. I clutched Bella's even more ice-cold hand tighter. Alice, Jasper and Esme all fell into chairs and started dry sobbing as well. I sat there frozen.** ( yes I didn't mension Rosalie because she doesn't care. She's standing in the corner of the lab doing her nails)**

"NO!" Emmett yelled. "NO!" "You have to have faith in her! Do not just give up because she didn't wake up in four minutes!" he whispered teary eyed also.

"Carlisle! Blood. She needs blood! She's too weak to wake up! That's why the medicine isn't working!" Jasper said. This gave me a tiny spark of hope.

"Of course!" he cried and rushed out of the room

He came back quickly with bags and bags of animal blood. "I couldn't get human blood. Sorry"

He unscrewed the lid on one and tipped it down her throat. I still sat there frozen. A minute passed. Then another. Then another. I was about to cry out that it was too late, when her finger twitched. This fed me even more hope. Another minute and nothing happened.

"Bella? Don't you dare give up Bella" I whispered

Another finger twitched. Then another. Then she groaned. And her eyes fluttered open and she let out an ear shattering scream

**BELLA POV**

I felt as though I had left my body. I probably did. I have a rough idea how long I was out for but I wasn't positively sure. I heard a slap and a hiss next to me. I tried to smile at that but I was paralized. I faintly heard more people come into the room or wherever I was.

A vampire, probably Carlisle opened my mouth and poured something slimy down my throat. It stayed lodged there. Some of it slipped down but I couldn't swallow the rest of it.

Nothing happened. I couldn't hear anything but loud dry sobbing coming from a few people next to me. I heard someone shout "NO!" sigh, it was probably Emmett. Someone mumbled something and someone else rushed out of the room. I felt someone squeeze my cold hand.

I barely heard someone rush back into the- wherever I was. I felt a familiar feeling come down my throat but it tasted different. I felt slightly stronger. I made my finger twitch. Then I waited a minute.

"Bella? Don't you dare give up Bella" _he_ whispered

'_Well then! I was kinda taking a rest bossy boots! I'm sorry for not waking up fast enough for you!' _I thought sarcastically.

I twitched my other finger. I hope this waking up because he said to thing wont go to his head. I groaned. I had a massive headache. I fluttered my eyes open and when I did I remembered that the boys didn't come for me. Well that and because my wings were being sat on top of, by me and they were shredded, well it felt like they were. With feeling all this anger and pain I let out my highest scream I have ever. I do mean ever!

I sat up "Get me my-" I was cut off by the gasps from the Cullens. They were staring at my eyes. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It was animal blood wasn't it?" I asked sighing

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't get you human bl-" Carlisle said but I waved him off with my hand.

"No no its okay its just I don't drink animal blood because this" I said pointing to my now open eyes "happens. They turn rainbow" **( ok peeps, uhh if u wanna see her eyes, its my profile picture. So DO NOT get confused. Its not that hard to find it)**

"Buy they're so beautiful. They would go with every colour clothing that you wear!" Alice cried

"I really prefer my brown eyes though. Their more…humanly" I said

"Well it's not very human like to drink human blood!" hissed Rosalie from the corner of the lab.

" Yeah Rosalie? Well you must have hearing problems cuz I said that I wanted my eyes to be more humanly NOT myself!" I hissed back.

I stood up off the operating table. "Thank you" I smiled at all the Cullens except for Edward. I avoided his gaze. And Rosalie, I gave her Bella's icy cold glare. Yes I have my own glare…who cares? I walked up to Carlisle and hugged him. He seemed taken by surprise at first but then he hugged me back.

"Well, I have to go fetch my father and those rotten, vile, repulsive boys that didn't come when I asked them to" I growled glaring at the door. I smiled at Emmett who was looking at the floor "Emmett" he looked up at me "Try to keep it down while people are sleeping" I joked.

He laughed "Sure thing Bells"

I smiled and slipped out of the room. I was off to yell at some fried meatloaf, or vampire. Whichever you prefer.

**Ok because I didn't update over the past few days, im gonna be up real late tonight writing another one, so I expect a few reviews!  
**

**Chow! **

**Luv liz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eblablabla **

**Da da da dada hey! Da da da da **

**Snujcumberzzz!!!!**

… **Eh I was excited about writing this chap…so yea. ENJOY!**

**I do not own anything *****crosses fingers but then Stephanie see's and duck tapes my fingers uncrossed*******

**Oh yea peeps I'm really soz if this took a while cuz uhh we kind of got our chicken pox needles today nd my arm is freakin falling off in pain so yea just a warning **

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 17**

**Previously:**

"_Well, I have to go fetch my father and those rotten, vile, repulsive boys that didn't come when I asked them to" I growled glaring at the door. I smiled at Emmett who was looking at the floor "Emmett" he looked up at me "Try to keep it down while people are sleeping" I joked._

_He laughed "Sure thing Bells"_

_I smiled and slipped out of the room. I was off to yell at some fried meatloaf, or vampire. Whichever you prefer._

I stormed out of the lab and made my way to the main court, where my father and two uncles were sitting on their thrones chatting like…old women? I don't know. I stopped in front of them and growled loudly. I gave them a livid glare. They gulped. I smirked. I immediately pursed my lips and glared at them once more.

"W-w-wha-t can w-we do for you Isabella dear" said Marcus

"Don't you Isabella dear me uncle!" I hissed putting my hands on my hips. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and Edward, Carlisle and Jasper's chuckles from here.

"Isabella, what is wrong?" Father asked

"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG?" I screeched

"Well, the first thing that is wrong is that I was left to die, the second thing is that I know who they are, the third thing is that I wasn't obeyed and the forth thing is I know they heard me!" I screamed.

I replayed the whole thing from when we arrived to when I blacked out. They felt everything that I felt and everything that I saw too. When it finished they were absolutely livid. Just like me. To me they were too angry to give orders. So I made them myself.

"Chelsea, Jane and Heidi go and get Felix, Alec and Demeteri please," I said with authority

"Bella, what are you going to do to my brother" asked Jane

"That is for us to know Jane," said Aro

They had composed themselves of their anger for when or if the b-traitors start to lie about what happened.

We waited a few minutes and I walked over to my throne and plopped down. I tilted my head backward so that I could look at the ceiling. I heard light footsteps, about six. Yep, definitely them. I snapped my head up to sit still in my seat.

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I was about to face the people that left me to die. Caius placed a hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright"

I nodded with glazed eyes. I placed the hood of my cape on my head and looked down. The girls walked into the room with the… traitors behind them. Aro nodded toward the girls for them to leave the room. Jane looked at me with anxious eyes, but I didn't return her gaze. Finally we were left alone.

"Ah, Boys! How was your mission?" Markus asked

"Very Good! We killed every single one" Said Felix

Caius growled. _' Do not. I repeat do not make yourself known as angry!' _I thought to him. He nodded

The boys looked at him with curious eyes. Caius shrugged.

"Now what I have heard from my daughter's side of the story, you didn't obey an order from her." Aro said

The boys looked at each other confused. They looked toward my still as stone body. I looked up at them with an ice-cold glare in my rainbow eyes. Their eyes widened. I looked back down.

"So that means that nothing bad happened?" Asked Marcus

"Yea, pretty much" said Demeteri.

"You liars!" I screamed jumping up. "You vile disgusting creatures! You have the nerve to lie to the leaders of Volterra and the person that you left to die!"

"What do you mean?" asked Alec.

"Gah! I am disgusted with all three of you! Excuse me" I said getting of my throne and leaving the room. I was halfway down the hall and I hear Aro loose his temper.

. "MY ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER! SHE GAVE YOU AN ORDER TO COME AND HELP HER! WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME SHE NEARLY DIED! AND NOW…SHE IS DISGUSTED WITH YOU! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED!"

I chuckled to myself, dancing and singing down the hallway toward my room. On my way there I saw Edward with his arms crossed leaning against the doorframe to his room. He saw me dancing **(she is ballet dancing oh and ballroom dancing at the same time.)** and raised an eyebrow at me. He probably thought I was bipolar.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked

"Nothing to spectacular!" I giggled as I winked at him and continued dancing down the hall.

He looked at me shocked. _'Did she just wink at me?'_ he thought

"I can hear your thoughts!" I sang as I entered my room.

I sat down on my bed and started to read wuthering heights. I had gotten a new copy of it about ten years ago. It looked exactly the same as my old one now. After I had read the first chapter, I froze when I came into relization with something. I had been flirting with Edward. I dropped the book and it fell on the floor with a silent thud. My eyes widened. _'With Edward! Ohmigod I am such an idiot! FLIRTING!!' _I thought scolding myself.

The Cullens, my father, uncles and Heidi entered my room. Well it was more like barged but anyways.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked rushing up to hug me. I sat there still frozen with my eyes wide.

"Bella? BELLA!" Alice said worriedly

"She feels shocked, like she's come to a realization." Jasper explained. Damn him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked a honey velvet voice

I blinked and turned my head toward him. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Now all of you get out of my room."

They turned and left but as the last person was about to leave I grabbed their arm.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own anything**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT 6 IN THE LAST CHAP. IM SOOOO HAPPY!!!**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 18**

**Previously:**

"_Bella, what's wrong?" asked a honey velvet voice_

_I blinked and turned my head toward him. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Now all of you get out of my room." _

_They turned and left but as the last person was about to leave I grabbed their arm._

"Alice. Please don't go. I need to talk to you." I pleaded. Yep definitely bipolar.

"oh, umm ok what did you want to talk about Bella?" she asked

'_Your brother' _I thought to her

'_oh. What about him?'_

'_just a moment I'm gonna put my shield around both of us, I know he'll listen to this'_

I paused and put the elastic shield around both of us.

' _I don't know what to do, Alice I hate him but I think I'm falling for him. Again.'_

'_WOOHOO! YES! We can be sisters again! This is so great! I cant wait to take you shop-'_

'_No Alice, I'm trying not to fall for him.'_

'_But your going to!" _she sang in her head.

'_I don't know Alice, he broke my heart and now its frozen in a broken state. I don't know what to do'_

'_Hehehehe' _she thought

'_Uh oh. ALICE! What are you planning?' _I shouted in my head

'_hmm? Oh I was simply thinking about…O.G.E.J!!!'_

'_LIL PIXIE SAY WHAT?'_

'_Sigh. O-p-e-r-a-t-i-o-n g-e-t E-d-w-a-r-d j-e-a-l-o-u-s' _she thought as if she were speaking to a toddler

'_You ruin the excitement of the moment too easily Bella' _she sighed

'_Sorry. My bad.'_

'_It's ok. Well? What do you think of O.G.E.J?_

'_I think…that…'_

'_Yes?' _she asked eagerly

'_WE SOULD TOTALLY BEGIN IMEDIATELLY!!!' _i screamed at her excitedly

'_yea. Bella, enthusiasm isn't your kind of thing. Sorry'_

'_Yea guess your right. Ok, how does O.G.E.J work?' _I asked

'_Well first we have to give you a HUGE makeover, then…'_

'_typical' _I thought to her

'_OI! NO INTERRUPTING ME!'_

'_right right, note to self; do not interrupt pixie when in fashion mode'_ I thought sarcastically

'_Pretty much. SECONDLY, we want you to flaunt your new makeover in front of everyone, maybe flirt with other boys?...hmm we should probably get help from Rose…'_

'_And Heidi!' _I objected. She scowled at me for interrupting.

'_right! Sorry Alice. Forgot. My bad.'_

'_Hmm we have to go shopping, get some new make-up, buy…'_

'_EH WHAT? WAIT! Woah woah woah. I cant keep a shield over everyone that knows about this every second of the day! You have to hide this from-'_

I let down my shield. '_EDDIE WHO I KNOW IS LISTENING FOR ANYTHING!' _I thought to him and put my shield back up. I heard a growl down the hall. I knew it was Edward. I giggled. So did Alice.

'_Well of course! That is too easy! All I have to do is sing 'I'm a barbie girl' in my head and think about how great it would be if he and Tanya were to be together as a couple!'_

I growled at her in my thoughts. '_oh! No offence Bella! It's just to make him stop looking in my thoughts. He and Tanya…' _a shudder rippled through her.

I wrinkled my nose. That would be horrible.

'_Well __lets go and get Rose and Heidi shall we?' _Alice asked

'_Of course!' _I said as we linked arms and marched out of my room and into the hall.

"Heidi!" Alice called

"Hmm? what do you want?" she asked

"Well we want you to help with Bella's makeover!" Alice cried

"OH! I would love to, now we have to go shopping…"

"Meet us in my room in 10 minutes Heidi." I called as Alice dragged me out of the room to go get Rosalie.

Alice knocked on the door of Rose and Emmett's room. I could hear moaning inside. I scrunched my nose and shuddered. Alice giggled.

"Rose, do you wanna help with Bella's makeover?"

Rose opened the door, I quickly put my fingers over my eyes.

"Relax bella, I'm decent" she said rolling her eyes.

I peeled my fingers from my face to look at what she was wearing. A silk red robe. Decent enough.

"So do you want to help?" Alice asked again

"Duh" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?! Rosy baby, are you gonna leave me like this?" Emmett whined waving a hand over his sheet covered body.

"yep" she replied slamming the door

"Are we giving Bella a makeover or what?"

"Well of course!!!" Alice squealed.

We rushed over to my room, to see Heidi waiting outside. "Jeez took your time didn't ya? I thought you had started without me"

"Whatever, lets get jego underway" I said

"Jego?" Alice asked

"its o.g.e.j backward, it makes it harder for the boys to find out what it is" I explained.

They nodded as we entered my room. Alice pushed me down in my chair and got curlers out of her bag. I closed my eyes and let them do their job. I felt Alice leave my side.

"This place is too quiet, we need to get a party going"

I opened an eye to see her walking over to my stereo and speakers. She pressed a button and the radio came on.

'this time I know its for real' by the young divas started

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Rose and I squealed jumping up

we looked at each other and laughed

'**I... I want you to know**

**I.. I love you so**

**I.. I won't let go**

I stared singing with Rose

**this time, this time**

**I... I want you to know**

**I.. I love you so**

**I.. I won't let go**

**this time I know it's for real**

Alice jumped up on my bed and started singing with Heidi

**What would I have to do**

**to get you to notice me too?**

**Do I stand in line?**

**One of a million admiring eyes**

**walking tide from way up high**

**Write you name across the sky**

**I'm going crazy just to let you know**

**You'll be amazed how much I love you so**

**Oh baby**

**When I get my hands on you I won't let go**

**This time I know it's for real**

I was grinding with Rose and singing at the same time

**Should I ride or call your home**

**Shout it out with a megaphone**

**Radio, TV news**

**gotta find a way to get the message to you**

**Say I love you with a neon sign**

**anything to make you mine**

**I'm going crazy just to let you know**

**You'll be amazed how much I love you so**

**Oh baby**

**When I get my hands on you I won't let go**

**This time I know it's for real**

**Ooh baby, this time, this time...**

**Ooh baby, this time, this time...**

**Oh baby**

**Walking tide from way up high**

**Write your name across the sky**

**I'm going crazy just to let you know**

**you'll be amazed how much I love you so**

**Oh baby**

**when I get my hands on you I won't let go**

**This time, this time**

**I'm going crazy just to let you know**

**you'll be amazed how much I love you so**

**Oh baby**

**when I get my hands on you I won't let go**

**This time I know it's for real**

**I'm going crazy (Oh yea)**

**I'm going crazy (this time I know it's for real)**

**when I get my hands on you (this time I know it's for real)**

**I'm going crazy just to let you know**

**if I wait too long for you, I might explode**

**Oh baby**

**I get around and I get enough to know**

**This time I know it's for real**

**I love you so**

**I won't let go'**

I tossed my head back and laughed. The girls froze. What? Whats happening? They were glaring at the door. I followed their gaze to find Emmett , jasper and Edward standing there mouths agape.

"You shouldn't leave your mouth's hanging open like that, you'll swallow a fly" I said as I walked away, still leaving the door open, to my seat.

"but, but, but that was…so hot! You can't leave us here like this!" Jasper said pointing to his pitched tent in his pants.

I turned around in my seat, to face them. "First of all I never asked you to stay there, second we actually can, you should learn how to solve your…problems by yourselves by now" I said slamming the door in their faces with a flick of a finger.

I smiled. "Lets get our job done girls!" I said

Ahh J.E.G.O was gonna be loads of fun.

**Please review! Im so sorry for the wait **


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HAD A TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK ND I COULDN'T THINK…**

**THIS IS MY NEW SAYING…**

**You can spend minutes, hours, days or even months over - analyzing a situation.. trying to put the pieces back together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on…**

**I hope that you didn't give up on me…**

**I don't own anything…**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 19**

**Previously:**

"_but, but, but that was…so hot! You can't leave us here like this!" Jasper said pointing to his pitched tent in his pants._

_I turned around in my seat, to face them. "First of all I never asked you to stay there, second we actually can, you should learn how to solve your…problems by yourselves by now" I said slamming the door in their faces with a flick of a finger._

_I smiled. "Lets get our job done girls!" I said_

_Ahh J.E.G.O was gonna be loads of fun._

The girls started to curl my hair. Every now and then they would do a dance on the spot because they liked the song. We would occasionally talk to each other but otherwise it was pretty quiet. Rosalie put the last curler in my hair

"Done" they said

"Okay we have to leave them in for ten minutes. Now girls we need to discuss our strategy" Alice said

we walked over and plopped on the bed.

"Okay so Rose?" I asked

"Umm, before I start I want to say that I am truly sorry about how I acted toward you…I hope you can forgive me" she apologized looking down

"Rose" I said softly "Its okay, I just need to earn everyone's trust, then I forgive them…but I will probably hold a grudge against E-Edward for a long time"

"Oh my god, you should have seen the day that she ripped all the photos of them…" Heidi wore off after I gave her the look

Everyone knew that look. It meant 'say-the-next-thing-you-want-to-say-I-dare-you' everyone feared it. And I was glad they did.

"Anyway conti-inue Rose" Heidi stuttered

Rose chuckled "Well Bella I cant give you that much advice, because you already know how to do your stuff"

"Oh, I just had the most brilliant idea." Giggled Alice

"Ok so here it goes...we play truth or dare with the whole gang…" she explained the whole plan and I smirked.

"Alice. Have I told you that you are my new best friend?" I asked

"Really? Oh my god we have to go shopping…" she squealed and jumped up and down on my bed

"Okay I think its time to take the curlers out" Heidi said before Alice got too enthusiastic.

Heidi and Rose worked on getting my curlers out while Alice was doing my makeup. She gave me the smoke eye look and gave me huge sunglasses.

Who wears sunglasses inside their house? Well it is official, I do.

Then Alice put me in a white off the shoulder tee, which had navy blue v lines on it. Mini denim shorts were added and dark blue heels. Finally the last curler was removed and I was ready. My hair was in loose wavy curls and it fell to my elbow.

"Good job girls!" I said "lets go, im itching in my seat"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rose squealed, slamming my bedroom dor closed behind her.

"Okay us girls will go get the others while Bella goes to…you know who" said Heidi

we nodded and ran to our assigned rooms. When I finally reached the door I took a deep breath and knocked

"Yes Bella?" Daddy asked from inside **(omg I bet you all thaought that it was Edward she was going to get!!!)**

I opened the door and walked inside. My uncles were there standing behind daddy.

"were going to play truth or dare with the gang daddy" I said

"Yes…so?" he said

I told him the whole plan and he even laughed at some points

"Okay, I wont take it seriously, you munckikin…go run along and play" he said waving his hand dismissively

"thanks daddy!" I said and kissed his cheek and bounded out of the room.

I followed Alice's scent to where she was. When I found her she was sitting in the corridor cross-legged, like everyone else, and chatting away. When I came around the corner everyone stopped talking and looked at me

"Jeez I know I'm princess but seriously…I'm not that famous" I said rolling my eyes and moving to sit down next to Emmett.

"Hola Bella" said Emmett looking down on me

"ciao a voi anche Emmett" I said **(it means hello to you too in Italian)**

"Huh?" he said

"Emmett you should at least learn your Italian while you are in italy." Said rose

"Can we please get on with the game?" begged Alice

"Yes Alice" we droned

"Okay I'll start. Bella, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare" I smirked

"I dare you to…take your shorts off and walk down this corridor in your underwear." She said

"Can I go barefoot?" I asked

"Fiine" she sighed

"Okay that's easy" I said

I slipped off my shoes and undid the button on my shorts

**EDWARD POV:**

"Okay I'll start. Bella, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare" Bella smirked

"I dare you to…take your shorts off and walk down this corridor in your underwear." She said

"Can I go barefoot?" she asked

"Fiine" Alice sighed

"Okay that's easy" Bella said

what? Easy? Stripping down to your underwear and top is embarrassing!

She slipped off her heels and peeled her denim shorts down her cream, smooth legs

She was wearing dark blue underwear that had red and white stars on it.

She stood up and skipped over to the top of the corridor…it was so close to her fathers office…what if he walked out at any moment?! Bella rolled her eyes at me

"He doesn't care Edward, he doesn't take our games seriously" and started walking down the corridor

when she reached half way, she stopped

"Hey Alice" she called "Can I skip the rest of the way?"

"Sure" Alice replied

Bella skipped over and slipped her shorts back on. But not her shoes.

**BELLA POV: **

Goodness these boys had suck improper thoughts

"okay my turn…um Jasper" I said

"Yes?"

"truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" he replied

"How did you get rid of that 'problem' that you had a few hours ago?" I asked

his jaw dropped. Heidi was trying to hold back her laughter and the rest of them…they just sat there in waiting

"I uhh…cold shower?" he said nervously

"Tsk tsk Jasper no lying" I said

"Well I…we…I mean I" he stuttered

"Yes?" I leaned forward

"Masturbated" he whispered

that was it for the gang, they burst out laughing, clutching their sides rolling around

I cracked a grin

"Okay okay umm my turn…Emmett" he said

"Dare" Emmett replied immediately

"Go skinny dip in the fountain outside singing row row row your boat" he said

"DUDE SERIOUSLY" Emmett gaped

"Go get them Em" I said clapping him on the shoulder

Emmett nodded seriously and ran outside stripping as fast he could. He jumped in the fountain and started singing

**Row row row your boat**

**Gently down the stream **

**Merrily merrily **

**Life is but a dream**

He jumped out and pulled his clothes on, causing them to get wet. By now we were laughing really hard, including Edward

We all sat back down in a circle, our laughter subsiding

"Okay my turn…I pick Alice. Truth or dare" he said

"Truth" she said

"okay what were you doing in Bella's room earlier?" he asked

"umm Emmett that's top secret" she said

"Alright, now you have to go burn your favourite dress instead" he said

her eyes widened "Jeez fine we were giving her a makeover. Ok now its my turn!"

"Demeteri, truth or dare?" she asked

Haha now is the moment!

"Dare" he replied in a husky voice

"…because we know that you love Bella so much…even though she might not know it…I dare you to ask Aro for Bella's hand in marriage" she said

"WHAT!" roared Edward

"okay when do you want me to ask?" Asked Demeteri oblivious to Edward's outburst.

"Now would be great" she said

"ok. Bella could you please come with me?" he asked smiling

"Of course Demeteri" I giggled and stood up next to him. He slung an arm over my shoulder

'_wow did he really like me…even love me?'_ I thought to myself

Edward growled

We walked to the other end of the corridor and Demeteri. I have to say that Demeteri is really hot...and he's 19 and he's emo…well goth…but emo is better. All I can say is HOTTIE! He has full pink lips and hair that can be tucked behind his ears. Sigh I have a thing for emo's. **(mit if you read this…I'm sorry but it's true they are really hot)** And I forgave Demeteri after hearing his side of the story. the others…they got sent to slavery in our castle for two years.

Today Demeteri was wearing black shorts and a black adidas jacket. He had no tee shirt underneath.

We knocked on the door.

"Come in, Bella…and Demeteri?" daddy asked feigning confusion

We entered the room with Demeteri's arm still around my shoulders.

"take a seat" Dad offered. This time he was alone.

Demeteri sat down and patted his lap offering me to sit with him. I smiled and gracefully sat myself sideways on him. I leaned my face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, and smiled.

"Well is there something you wanted to tell me?" asked my dad

I looked at demeteri and I from dads eyes and sent Alice a vision of it through a brain wave.

"Well sir, I love your daughter very much and I wanted to ask for her hand in marriage." Said demeteri

"Are you sure about this demeteri? Is this what you want?" Dad asked

'_bella he's a keeper'_ dad thought to me

I giggled and buried face deeper in Demeteri's neck. I heard a growl followed by a snarl in the hallway. I knew they were both Edward's.

"Of course sir, I want nothing more" Demeteri replied

"Then of course!. You make my daughter happy Demeteri, I can see it in her eyes." He said

I actually thought he meant it. I searched through his thoughts until I found

'_they would be such a great couple if they weren't faking it'_

I sighed contently into Demeteri's neck

'_You want that to happen don't you Bells?' _dad thought

'_yea I really want us to be real, but dad I cant let go of Edward because it's like he wont give me my heart back, like he's locked it in a safe and I don't know the code' _I thought back

'_I know it's hard sweetie but Demeteri is a better choice. Think about it'_ he thought back

'_ok Dad' _

"Well I think we should head back to the group now…to finish our game" interrupted Demeteri

"Oh yea I forgot about them, go back to your games kids" dad said

when I didn't move after Demeteri tried to get up, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, cave man style. He stood up with his arms over the back of my legs, to hold me in place and walked out the door.

"AHHHHH! Demteri!" I giggled, while he was walking back to the group.

"AWwwwww aren't they adorable?!" cooed Alice

"What did he say!?" Heidi asked excited

"he said YES!" we cried. I was still over Demeteri's shoulder

"Babe could you let me down please?"

"We need to celebrate!" Demeteri said letting me down

"Coming from my Emo fiancé?" I said smirking

"Who you calling fiancé? I haven't proposed yet babe. So come here and I'll do it when we go downstairs" he said curling a finger

"Try and catch me first babe!" I said and ran down the hall.

I ran down the hall and round the corner. A few seconds later Demeteri came round too.

"Come here my sweet cherry pie" he said

"I dont like cherries" I giggled and ran toward him.

He sprang and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my jugular.

"Gotchya" he whispered

"Nu uh you missed sweetie. Didn't your mother ever teach you anything about kissing?" I said

he raised an eyebrow at me "You sure you want me to?"

"Positive" I whispered

He leaned closer and closer and then he crushed his lips to mine.

**(I thought I would leave it here but im too kind)**

we were in the middle of our 'rock my world' kiss when Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius came around the corner. They saw and rolled their eyes.

"Kids these days" Uncle Marcus muttered, shaking his head but smiling.

"Great job Bella!" uncle caius said

I flipped him off with one of the hands that was still around demeteri's neck.

Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus chuckled.

I smiled into the kiss and so did Demeteri.

**There it is! I hope you love it! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE WITH A CHERRY PIE ON TOP?**

**LOL**


	20. chapter 20

**I don't own anything…**

**Guys seriously…two**** reviews? Im really disappointed. I work real hard on the chapters :-( **

**Hmm thinking of lemons…**

**Naw in next chap probs**

**Omg I don't know if this will be a Edward and Bella story! **

**Don't worry it probably will be…but for now love is in the air for Demeteri and Bella**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 20**

**Previously:**

_we were in the middle of our 'rock my world' kiss when Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius came around the corner. They saw and rolled their eyes. _

"_Kids these days" Uncle Marcus muttered, shaking his head but smiling. _

"_Great job Bella!" uncle caius said _

_I flipped him off with one of the hands that was still around Demeteri's neck. _

_Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus chuckled. _

_I smiled into the kiss and so did Demeteri._

"oh my god you guys save the passionate kissing for later" Rose said from the corner of the corridor we had turned into.

"yea yea okay" I mumbled pulling away from Demeteri

"Great! We'll meet you two in the main court" she said turning and walked to the stairs.

"Come on we better go" said Demeteri.

Yea just let me go get changed first." I said

I let go of is hand and jogged to my room. Demeteri started to follow me but then a growl came from down the hall. I grinned. Edward. It was probably something Demeteri was thinking.

I checked his thoughts. he was thinking of a few _naughty_ things that he could do to me. I stumbled.

"Babe think a few cleaner thoughts would you?" I called as I entered my room.

"Oh sure thing" he said.

I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans. I put on a plain white long sleeve and a black furry tee shirt jacket over the top. I speedily curled my hair and I added my silver diamond earrings. I ran out of my room hopping on one foot trying to put my silver converses on faster.

By the time I reached Demeteri I had just put on my shoes.

"Bella you look so beautiful." Said Demeteri kissing me

"thank you, you look quite handsome yourself" I giggled

Demeteri smiled down at me.

"Lets go" I said jumping up and down

Demeteri seemed a little nervous about something. I wonder what it was.

We reached the main court to find the stage set up and dinner tables around the place.

"Dinner tables dad?" I asked holding Demeteri's hand

"Uh yea…well I thought we could celebrate your schooling…" he trailed off

"Schooling?" I asked

"Well because I know you have extrordinary control and so does Demeteri, I thought that maybe you could go to school with the Cullens" he said

"oh and where exactly would we be going to school?" I asked

"Uhh Forks?" he said unsure

I sighed "Well I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later"

"OHMYGOSHNESS!!WECANBESHOPPINGBUDDIES!" Alice cried attacking me to the ground

"Ah! Jeez Alice, excited much?" I exclaimed

I looked up at Demeteri. He was looking around nervously. He noticed me looking at him and he gave me a shy smile. I stood up and stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked

"It's nothing really" he said smiling

"if your sure" I said

"Bella darling, would you like to sing for us?" my dad asked

"Oh uh sure!" I said bounding onto the stage.

"Did ya" I whispered in the guitarst's ear **(this song is by BoA and this song is awesome! Thanx peeton!)**

he nodded

**Guess you lose and it's too late to try to come back**

**What part of no don't you understand? Too bad**

**There you go down with yesterday's news in the trash can**

**I got no time to be looking back, I'm past that**

**And now you wanna change, it's too little too late**

**You shoulda loved me right when you had me**

**(shoulda shoulda but you didn't did ya?)**

**You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit around**

**And wait for you to get your act together, shoulda known better**

**Don't say you wanna, don't say you were gonna**

**You shoulda loved me right but you didn't, did ya?**

**Gotta a new place, a hot ride, this Gucci handbag**

**to match my kicks and my brand new plan, hey now**

**Why the look of confusion? Oh sorry, my bad**

**Forgot to mention my brand new man, take that**

**Say you wanna change, it's too little too late**

**You shoulda loved me right when you had me**

**(shoulda shoulda but you didn't did ya?)**

**You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit around**

**And wait for you to get your act together, shoulda known better**

**Don't say you wanna, don't say you were gonna**

**You shoulda loved me right but you didn't, did ya?**

**Take a good look 'cause it's the last you'll see of me**

**(Take a good look, take a good look baby)**

**Memorize this, all you have are memories**

**(Memorize this, 'cause it's all you get to keep)**

**No words, no rings, not a damn thing is gonna bring me back to you**

**I'm so over you**

**You shoulda loved me right when you had me**

**(shoulda shoulda but you didn't did ya?)**

**You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit around**

**And wait for you to get your act together, shoulda known better**

**Don't say you wanna, don't say you were gonna**

**You shoulda loved me right but you didn't, did ya?**

"WOOOHOOO go Bella!" Cried Rose clapping

I grinned sheepishly at her "thanks"

"that was great Bella" said dad

"Yea okay enough embarrassment dad" I said scratching the back of my head

he chuckled as I took a seat next to Demeteri.

"Are there any announcements anyone would like to say?" he asked

I heard the chair scrape across the floor next to me. I looked up to find Demeteri standing. Oookkkayy. He smiled and offered me his hand. I gave Alice, Rose and Heidi a confused look. They shrugged. I turned back to Demeteri and took his hand. He led me to the stage and stood us in the middle of it. I gave him a curious look. He looked back at me with _love_ filled eyes. Huh?

He got down on one knee and brought out a small velvet box. I gasped and my knees wobbled

"Isabella Marie Volturi, I have known you for a hundred years, and I know that we've only started dating recently but I love you very much…would you do the honours of becoming my wife?" he asked

I just stared.

'_Bella answer him!!!!'_ Alice thought

"I…I…I" I began but I couldn't continue further because of the tears running down my cheeks.

I got down on my knees and cupped his face "'I'm so sorry Demeteri but I need time to think."

I kissed him and let out a sob and a hiccup as I fled out of the room. I couldn't bear to look back. The tears blurred my vision, but I kept running.

**ALICE POV:**

Bella shot us a confused look. We shrugged. I hadn't seen anything. The next thing I knew was he brought out a blue velvet box and on one knee. Oh my god how exciting!!!!

"…would you do the honours of becoming my wife?" he asked

awww how romantic! I have to plan their wedding!!

Just then my sight went cloudy and I knew I was having a vision.

_VISION:_

_Edward stood up and growled._

_He marched up to the stage and pounced on Demeteri. There was a lot growling._

_VISION END _**(I know I know what a shitty description of her vision but you should get the point right?...right?)**

Oh no he wont. I heard Edward growl and stand up. He was about to walk over when I grabbed his thigh and slammed him back onto his seat.

"Don't even think about it" I hissed

Esme gave him a warning look and he remained quiet.

I noticed that Bella was silent

'_Bella answer him!!' _ I screamed at her through my thoughts

"I…I…I" she answered with tears running down her face

uh oh. That is not meant to happen. She's meant to have tears of joy.

I may not be an empath like my Jazzy but I could actually _feel_ the smugness coming off Edward. I turned and gave him a glare.

Esme sent him another warning look

I turned back to Bella and she dropped to her knees and cupped Demeteri's face 'I'm so sorry Demeteri but I need time to think."

'_NO!' _

she kissed him and with a hiccup and a sob she fled from the hall.

Aro walked up to a very worried looking Demeteri and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry boy, she's just in shock, she'll come back soon" he said

"I'll go" Jasper, Rose, Heidi, Emmett and I said at the same time, standing up

"Children, children let Alice and Jasper go, she trusts them the most right now" said Esme

Emmett, rose and Heidi sat back down looking sad.

"Esme, we'll call if she wants motherly talk" I said and we chased after Bella

**BELLA POV:**

I kept running until I slammed into something. I recognised his scent. Jasper. I broke down into violent sobs, which racked my body. His arms constricted around me and hugged me close to his body.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" called Alice

"oh jazzy you found her. Oh bella its okay. Shhh" she said

I didn't listen. I kept sobbing and crying.

**JASPER POV:**

We had to get her to calm down. Fast. I couldn't take the shock and sadness anymore. I clenched my eyes shut and cringed

"Alice" I said in a strained voice "We need to get her to a room. Now. She's having a breakdown" I said through gritted teeth, cringing once more

"oh my god she's kept all her emotions so bottled up and now… we have to get her to calm down!" she said frantically

Bella kept shaking in and sobbing hard in my arms. Her wings were turning blue.

"Bella, bella look at me. Please" I begged

she continued to sob harder and her wings turned an even deeper blue.

I grabbed her chin and lifted her face up. Her lips were purple.

"BELLA STOP!" I cried sending the biggest wave of calm I could muster to her.

She stopped shivering and let out a hiccup. She sniffled

"Thanks Jazz, I'm really sorry." She said her lips and wings slightly turning to their original colour.

"No Bells it's okay don't apologize, you had your feelings bottled up for so long. It's alright." Soothed Alice rubbing Bella's upper back.

"Jasper go and grab Esme, we need girl talk." Ordered Alice

"Love you" I said and zoomed off to get Esme

when I reached the main court, it was silent accept for a few harsh whispers coming and going from the rest of the family to Edward.

I opened the door. Everyone turned to look at me as they went silent. I walked up to Esme and sat down beside her.

"Well?" she asked

I gave her a look. I felt sadness come off her as she nodded and stood up and walked out the door.

**BELLA POV:**

After Jasper left to go get Esme Alice led me into my bedroom and we sat on my bed.

"Esme's on her way Bella don't worry" she said

"Who says I'm worrying" I snapped

I saw her wince

"Sorry Alice, I'm not worried I'm frustrated"

"It will all be okay Bella" she said

"Knock Knock!" chirped Esme from behind the door

"Come in Esme" I mumbled

she poked her head around the door and when she saw the state of me she rushed over and hugged me

"Oh baby it will be alright" she cooed

"I know like I said I just need time to think" I muttered

"Why don't we give Bella some space Alice. Bella if you need anything, we'll be right down the hall." She said

"Yea okay" I whispered lying faced down on my bed hugging my pillow to my chest.

"Just rest and you'll be fine" she said softly stroking her hand through my hair.

"Don't think too hard Bella!" Alice said as she bounded out the door.

Esme smiled softly and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her

**(oh woops I just remembered that bella doesn't sleep. Umm she uses her power to make herself sleep for a while. Yea) **

I used my power to make others sleep on myself. I immediately fell into a deep slumber.

**AN HOUR LATER**

I woke and lifted my power off myself. I stood and wiped the creases out of my clothes. I stretched and yawned. Wow I should sleep more often. I suppose it comes with being half or…quarter werewolf. I opened my door softly and looked side to side to check if the hallway was empty. It was. I opened the door more and teleported myself to the door to the main hall.

I could hear the happy chatter from behind the door. I creaked it open a tiny bit hoping that no one would notice the action. But everyone noticed. The chatter stopped immediately and everyone turned to look at the door. I sighed.

"Bella?" asked Jasper

"Uhh yea" I said shuffling into the room a little more.

"Bella! Oh dearest Caius you owe me $1000" uncle Marcus danced around him happily

I glared at them. I saw a flash of terror in their eyes.

"You better be praying I don't saw your balls off right now and hang them off a tree" I hissed

"Now Bella that is no way to talk to your uncles" Dad said in an authoritive tone

"Oh? And I am to suppose that you didn't participate in this _bet_" I spat

"No No of course not…"

I gave him my look

He looked down ashamed

"You should be ashamed Aro, because you have just proved yourself as a childish hypocrite and a liar…to your own daughter" I snarled at him

I stormed over to Demeteri and looked him square in the eye before grabbing him by the ear and pulling him out the door. I was about to leave the room when I turned around

"And if any of you listen you will be praying for forgiveness like them" I said and slammed the door behind me


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg thank you for the reviews! I relly appreciate them!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Te he will she kill Demeteri? Naw…she loves him too much!**

**I cant believe I have made it to chapt 21!!!**

**Life keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 21**

**Previously: **

"_Now Bella that is no way to talk to your uncles" Dad said in an authoritive tone_

"_Oh? And I am to suppose that you didn't participate in this bet" I spat_

"_No No of course not…" _

_I gave him my look_

_He looked down ashamed_

"_You should be ashamed Aro, because you have just proved yourself as a childish hypocrite and a liar…to your own daughter" I snarled at him_

_I stormed over to Demeteri and looked him square in the eye before grabbing him by the ear and pulling him out the door. I was about to leave the room when I turned around_

"_And if any of you listen you will be praying for forgiveness like them" I said and slammed the door behind me_

I could hear Demeteri whimpering in pain as I continued to drag him down the hallway.

"Ouch Bella please it hurts!" he begged

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. My actions twisted his ear.

"OOOOWWW!" he yelped

"Demeteri" I said

"Yes?" he said "ouch"

I let go of his ear and he gasped in relief.

I took a step closer to him, closing the distance in between us.

"Kiss me" I whispered against his lips.

**DEMETERI POV:**

"Kiss me" she whispered against my lips

Okay weird. She is definitely…oh forgot she can read minds.

I cradled her face and kissed her with passion.

I didn't know where I was. Every inch of my mind was cloudy, dazed in an unknown darkness. I didn't have a clue what was happening to me, but I didn't like the strange pleasant feeling it was bringing upon me. I felt momentarily blinded, seeing nothing but the black walls that were swallowing me whole. I tried to open my eyes, to blink, to do anything, but nothing brought me out of the darkness.

Bella broke us apart "I don't want to be your fiancé…yet, Demeteri maybe is you changed your question…I would accept"

Uh huh what was that meant to mean? OH! I get it!

I got down on one knee "Bella I have known you for a hundred years…and I love you very much. Will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?"

She giggled. Oh how I love that sound.

"You didn't have to be so formal! But yes I will be your girlfriend"

I stood up and kissed her again. This was a good start.

**BELLA POV: **

He grinned, stood up and kissed me again.

"thank you" he whispered

I took his hand and giggled again. We ran back to the main hall, grinning the whole way. He opened the door with his spare hand, me following behind him closely.

As soon as we entered I was ambushed by Heidi.

"Ohmigod lemme see the ring!" she squealed

"heidi there is no ring" I sighed

"WHAT?" she screamed

"Demeteri shame on you! How can you-"

I cut her off "Heidi! I agreed to be his girlfriend…not his fiancé now please stop making a scene"

"Oh sorry" she muttered and went to sit back down

I walked back over to Demeteri and re-held his hand. I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me.

"So _Father_" I sneered "when are we 'moving to Forks?" I asked

"umm…tomorrow?" he squeaked

"Wow I didn't expect it to be so soon" mumbled Demeteri

"Yes I know but it is better if you go sooner." Said Caius

"Well I suppose that means were catching our flight tonight." I sighed

"Bella come here" said dad

I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug. Okay that wasn't normal. I pulled out of my dads embrace and raised an eyebrow at him

"Ohh suck it bother she's onto you!" teased Caius

I looked back and forth between my uncles and my dad. I put my hands on my hips. "Your scheming. All three of you. Don't just blame this on my father!"

I felt dad crack a grin beside me. "Now she's onto you"

"ok that's it! You will tell me right now what you are planning or so help me I will burn Forks down so I don't have to go there!" I said

"okay, we were going to plan your wedding while you were gone." Said Marcus

I glared at my father. "Is this true?"

"Yes" he said in a tiny voice

"god, I swear your all a bunch of old ladies. Pathetic" I spat and grabbed Demeteri's hand, dragging him out the door.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm sure they didn't…"

he was cut off by my laughter. "Silly they can do whatever they want! Even if they do plan my wedding…I don't think they'll do a good job at it."

"Oh" he said

"ALRIGHT LETS GET PACKING! WE HAVE A FLIGHT TO CATCH! LETS GO GO GO!" yelled Alice

"Your buying me hearing aids Alice!" I yelled back

"Of course Bella!" she giggled

I rolled my eyes at her and went into my room. I changed into a pair of black baggy ¾ pants. I left on my white long sleeve, and put a red jumper and a mid-drift cream jumper on top of that. I slipped my feet into my black and white converses and grabbed my suitcase.

"lets go!" I said jogging down the hall.

"Wait! Bella dear let me hold your suitcase for you" Dad cried

"no thanks dad, you can go back to planning my non existent wedding, like a good old lady." I said

"OOHHH BURN!" cried Emmett

"bum chica wow wow" Said Alice

" no offense Bella but can we goooo" whined Rosalie

"Yea yea don't get your panties in a twist, gosh" I said

We hopped in to my Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder and I revved the engine. Carlisle and esme got in the bright orange lotus that was in front of us.

"Who's is this?" Rose breathed touching the side of the car

"This Rose, is my one and only baby…Bonnie" I smiled

"Bonnie! How original" Emmett snorted

"Bonnie means pretty girl thank you very much!" I said

"oh sorry" he muttered

"God what is taking that douche so long?" I muttered

Alice snickered. Jasper chuckled…and the rest, they were in histerics

"ok I'm ready" said Edward walking into the garage with a tiny…no, miniscule bag, that was otherwise called a suitcase.

I looked at my watch and put on a blank face "It took you one hour, twenty five minutes, and three seconds to pack that…miniscule thing, when the rest of us were packed and ready…eight minutes before you. And they had-"

"Well I'm sorry then" he snapped

"Edward!" the Cullens yelled

"oh! Bella I'm so sorry-" he said, but I cut him off and turned to my dad

"Can we get Bonnie transferred to Forks Dad?" I asked

I could feel the Cullens glaring at Edward from behind me.

"Yes of course dear" he said as he handed me huge wads of cash

"Thanks daddy. I'll see you in a few months" I grinned.

I stood up in my seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled

"Am I still an old woman now?" he asked hopefully

"Psh yes of course dad! it only stops when you stop planning my imaginary wedding" I said

"Never!" he cried

"I'll miss you baby" he whispered and hauled me out of the rumbling car and hugged me tight.

"Thanks dad, but I would like to leave now" I said pulling out of his embrace

"Oh of course I completely forgot…anyway you ne-" he began

"BYE DAD!" I shouted as I zoomed out of the garage, Carlisle and Esme following close behind us.

I turned on the CD player. Not to be surprised my Miley Cyrus CD was in it

Rose, Alice, Emmett and I started singing

"**You don't understand what it is**

**That makes me tick, but you wish you did**

**You always second guess wonderin'**

"Noooo" Jasper, Edward and Demeteri groaned

**I say yes but you just lose out every time**

**If you only knew what I talked about**

**When I'm with my friends just hangin' out**

**Then you'd have the inside scoop**

**On what to say, what to do**

**That way when you play the game**

**Baby, you can never lose**

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**

**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**

**All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all**

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**

**You'd love to know the things I do**

**When I'm with my friends and not with you**

**You always second guess, wonderin'**

**If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with**

**You should know by now**

**If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you**

**If I make a promise, I'm comin' through**

**Don't you wish that you could**

**See me every second of the day**

**That way you would have no doubt**

**That baby I would never change**

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall**

**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**

**All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all**

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**

**A little communication**

**Well, that will go a long way**

**You're getting misinformation**

**Too much she say, he say**

**And what I say is**

**Come a little closer**

**And what I'm gonna say is**

**Don't ya, don't ya**

**Don't ya, don't ya**

**Wish you were a?**

**Hey**

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall**

**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?**

**All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all**

**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**

HELL YEA!" boomed Emmett

"NOO! Our manliness is gone" groaned Edward and Jasper

"You never had manliness, you were always pansies" I said

"keep dreaming" scoffed Jasper

"Oh I would Jazz, I would" I said as I swerved into the airport car park

when we were walking throught the airport we got lots of stares. Lots of people knew who I was and took photo's of me.

"Princess!" a man wheezed coming to a halt in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked politely

"I…uhh don't mean to pry…but are you escorting these people out of the country?" he wheezed again

I tossed my head back and laughed. I smiled at him "Your name sir"

"Uhh Andrew" he said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Andrew." I said and put a hand on his shoulder "you are not prying, you are simply curious, like lots of others in this airport. No I am not escorting these people out of the country, I am to stay with them in their country for a few months."

"But why?" he asked

I chuckled "Fathers orders, he says I need to get away for a little while"

"Oh thank you princess" he said

"No. thank you Andrew" I said and kissed his cheek.

With one last smile we boarded the plane.

**I am really sorry it took…how long was it? I cant remember. Anyway I hope you like it. This story is no where near finished it will be at **_**least**_** 50 chapters long. At least. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Did I say that would put lemons in the last chapter? Sorry if I did say that. But ****there is definitely lemons in this chap**

**I don't own anything.**

**Om omg omg…I got 6 reviews!!! **

**Happy dance!**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 22**

**Previously: **

_I chuckled "Fathers orders, he says I need to get away for a little while" _

"_Oh thank you princess" he said_

"_No. thank you Andrew" I said and kissed his cheek. _

_With one last smile we boarded the plane._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**0000000

**After they get off the plane…**

Our plane ride was very…interesting. The hostesses were flirting with Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Demeteri. I even had to use my emotional manipulation to get them to get away. They're so frustrating!

We grabbed our baggage and walked to the car park. The whole way there, people were taking photo's of me. Well I didn't know I was that popular.

I looked around to find our worthless_ rental _car, but I found bonnie. I dropped my bags and ran to her.

"BONNIE!" I screamed, hugging my Lamborghini **(is it even possible to hug a car?) **

Emmett chuckled at my eagerness.

"Shut up em! I'm sure your gonna do this to your jeep when you get home" I said

he snorted and rolled his eyes "Sure, sure"

"Come on, Come on lets go!" I said getting in the drivers seat and starting the engine.

Demeteri picked up my bags and dumped them in the boot. They got in the car and Carlisle and Esme got in Carlisles Mercedes.

"hey it's early morning, and you guys have a pool right?" I asked as we sped down the road

"Yeaaaa" Edward trailed off

"OHMIGOD…" yelled Alice

"it's not that exciting Alice" I said

"Are you kidding?!" she looked astonished

"Why are you blocking me? What's going on?" asked Edward suspiciously

"Nothing!" Alice and I sang.

I flickered with the knob on the CD player.

"Nooo! Not Miley Cyrus…or Hannah Montana!" Jasper cried

"Fiiiiine" I said and changed CD's

'you belong with me' started

"YAY!" Rosalie cried

the girls started singing

"**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesnt get your humour like I do**

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

**Hey isnt this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me"**

"Ahh don't you just love Taylor Swift?" I sighed as we turned into the Cullens driveway

"I swear I think my dick just got smaller" groaned Demeteri

"We don't want that babe, now do we?" I said stroking his cheek

we got out of the car and grabbed our bags. I walked through the front door.

"Wow Esme, it's the same as always, but I love it" I said

"Thank you dear" she grinned

"Demeteri and Bella you start school tomorrow, so be ready" said Carlisle

"Sure okay" I shrugged

Demeteri and I were shown to our room. Yes we share a bed. Even though I sleep…if I want to.

I lay down next to Demeteri and put my head on his chest. I pulled my shield over Alice and I.

'_Alice! Tell Rose that I've given up on j.e.g.o and I'm just going with the flow…and I want to have some personal time with Demeteri right now...and for the next few hours.'_ I thought to her

"Hey guys, we should go hunting, like now and Demeteri and Bella can go later…if they want to" said Alice

Murmurs of 'yea okay's' and 'sures' went around the Cullen family. I heard them leave the house and run into the forest. Once they had gone out of hearing range I sat up on my elbow and cupped my neck with my hand.

"Babe?" I asked stroking a hand down his chest

"Hmm?"

I leaned into his ear

"get your swim trunks on" I whispered

"Oh ok" he stuttered

"Great" I purred "I'll meet you at the pool"

I got up and changed into a salmon colour bikini…or in my words a napkin. It had black lace sewn on top of it and it made my boobs almost fall out the sides.

I wrapped a soft cotton towel around me lightly and tucked my wings into my shoulders. I walked down to the pool to find Demeteri walking around in the water mid-waist. He was bare-chested and he wore black swim trunks.

I dropped my towel and stepped into the cool water. Demeteri turned at the noise and gaped at my bikini. I looked him directly in the eye and strolled over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a questionable look.

**(LEMONS FROM HERE!!!)**

**DEMETERI POV:**

"I want you to make love to me," she looked at me through her lashes.

That was all the invitation I needed. I reached for her hand and started for the door. She pulled back. I turned and looked at her and a sexy smile was on her lips. "I want to do it here…in the pool," she giggled softly. She pulled me toward the steps, and we made our way down into the water. She reached behind her neck and pulled the string that held her top in place as she moved deeper into the water.

I pulled her roughly against me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moved against my aroused body. Her breasts pressed against my chest. I reached for the ties that held her bottoms on and pulled them loose. She was completely naked and completely mine. My hands moved over her body massaging and squeezing. She moaned as my lips trailed along her neck, down her collarbone. Her hands clenched tightly in my hair, and she pulled my head down to one of her taunt nipples. I captured it in my mouth and sucked greedily, my tongue flicking back and forth across the peak, and then I moved to the other lavishing the same attention on it. Her hips ground against me.

"Demeteri," she panted. "Now…now." She pulled at the string on my swim trunks.

"Now what," I asked her. I knew what she wanted but I wanted her to say it, I need to hear her say it. I reached down and freed myself rubbing suggestively against her.

"I want you…inside me," she breathed. At her words I grabbed her hips and brought her down on my hot throbbing cock. "Yes…yes..." she panted as her desire took over and she moved quickly against me. Our body moved together in synch. I reached my hand down between us; my thumb rubbed expertly against her clit. She arched hard against me as her body tightly clenched around mine. I brought my lips down on hers and caught her screams of ecstasy against my lips. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly against me.

JPOV

I raced toward the house with Alice cradled securely in my arms. I could feel the excitement build as my mind started thinking about her perfect petite body. I walked up the steps leading to the pool and froze in shock. Demeteri and a very naked Bella were in the pool wrapped in each others arms kissing passionately.

Alice wiggled to get free; I carefully sat her on her feet. I looked at her she had her hand over her mouth trying to contain her giggles. She grabbed my hand and tip-toed toward a chaise and pulled me down beside her. She placed a finger over her lips letting me know to stay silent. I was shocked, was she saying what I thing she was saying? Did she want to watch…and was it bad that it was turned me on even more that she did?!

Bella and Demeteri pulled away and stared in each others eyes, and before I could stop her Alice jumped up and starting clapping, their heads jerked over toward our direction and the expressions on their faces was priceless. Demeteri yanked Bella closer trying to cover her naked body from us.

"H…how long have you two been there?" Bella stammered.

"Long enough to know Edward better drain or disinfect the pool," Alice giggled uncontrollably.

Demeteri glared at us in anger and shock. "She is kidding," I told him. "We just walked up…why did we miss something interesting?" I smirked.

Bella buried her head in Demeteri's neck and Demeteri continued to glare. "Are you two going to stand there and watch us get out of the water, or leave and give us some privacy?"

"Oh, so now you want privacy….maybe you should have thought about that before you two started mackin' in broad daylight outside in the pool," Alice smiled over at him and started laughing again.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and headed to the house before she really got us into trouble. "Continue you two…continue," I said as I passed the pool.

I could feel Alice's body shaking as she continued laughing. "That was too funny," she said between giggles.

I raced up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door firmly behind me. I threw her gently on her bed and crawled my way toward her.

**BELLA POV:**

"Oh that was so embarrassing! I suppose we should get out…and dressed before the rest of the family find us." I said

"Yea I suppose we should" he mumbled and got out of the pool, me still in his arms.

I dived back into the pool…naked, and grabbed my bikini from the bottom of the pool. When I re-surfaced I said

"That was the best fucking sex ever"

"I agree babe" he said kissing me

we dried ourselves and got dressed into our clothes. After we had dressed we noticed the rest of the family had returned and were sitting around on the lounges.

Emmett was playing x-box, Rosalie was reading a magazine, I could hear Alice and Jasper going at it like jack rabbits upstairs, Edward was quietly playing the piano in the corner, Esme was gardening and Carlisle had gone to the hospital.

Five minutes later Jasper and Alice came down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"So how was it Alice?" I asked smirking

"How was yours?" she retorted smiling "But mine was the best"

"Nu uh mine was sooo much better than yours, cuz you did it like normal people, on a bed and we did it in the pool" I said

"kids keep it down a little!" Esme cried from outside

"Sorry Esme" we droned

"Oh yea before I forget, Edward you need to clean…the pool" I whispered the last part

his fingers slammed down on the keys, causing lots of different tones at the same time. I winced

"WHAT!?" he yelled, standing up

"Well Alice said that-"

"You had sex with that…fucking emo?" he yelled

"As a matter of fact I did. Does that bother you?" I said crossing my arms

Demeteri put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes! It does bother me, because you are choosing the wrong person!" he yelled again

"Ohh Edward, you don't know how hard I am trying not to lose my temper at you now" I growled through gritted teeth.

"But it should have been me!" he cried

"And you know what else should be you? You should be lying in a gaping hole in the wall on the other side of the house! If I didn't have so much control you probably would be! I am so sick of you" I snapped and stalked out of the house

**EDWARD POV: **

Oh no, I've really screwed up now.

I heard Emmett pause his X-box game. _' dude you are totally screwed'_

"thank you Emmett. You thin I don't know that?" I hissed

"Hey don't take your anger out on my husband! Go and apologize to her!" said Rosalie.

"Right" I said and chased after Bella.

I followed her scent to Charlie's house before he died. No one had bought it and it was now old and peeling. I opened the door to find Bella sobbing on the floor in the hallway.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please, listen to me!" I pleaded, knowing she was going to be stubborn.

She didn't turn to me. I sighed. I guess I was going to have to talk to myself.

"Bella, I do need you. I do care about you. I do want you. That will never change no matter how long I live on this god forsaken planet. I need you more than anything. I need you more than I need to keep my cover as a vampire. I need you more than I need to keep my sanity. I need you more than I need to drink blood! I need you so please don't think otherwise!" I said, trying to make her see.

She turned to look up at me.

"You're lying. You're really good at it, Edward, but I know you are. You know you are too." She whispered.

I groaned.

"When are you going to realize that I only want you?" I asked, exasperated.

She blinked a couple of times, expressionless.

Suddenly she was on her feet too, her expression beyond infuriated.

"YOU NEED ME?! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THINGS LIKE THIS WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?! 'NEEDING' SOMEONE MORE THAN ANYTHING MEANS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SMILE ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY AREN'T AROUND! YOU WERE ABLE TO DO THAT WHEN I WASN'T AROUND PERFECTLY FINE! I KNOW YOU WERE SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ARGUE!" She screeched, reading my thoughts, again.

I was a bit surprised by that fact. She could read my thoughts...

"SEE!? YOU'RE THINKING WITH A STRAIGHT HEAD RIGHT NOW WHEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO! YOU DON'T NEED ME LIKE YOU SAY YOU DO! IF YOU DID YOU'D BE DEAD AND I WOULD BE LIKE THIS ANYWAY! I WOULD BE AN EMOTIONAL WRECK ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO LEAVE ME BY MYSELF! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME EDWARD! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR YOU AND YOU LEFT ME! I DID DIE FOR YOU AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK, DID YOU?" she paused and sucked in a deep breath.

**BELLA POV:**

"And you know what? I think I would have been better off knowing you were dead than knowing that you were a complete jackass." I hissed

Edward looked at me.

"Bella, please..."

I looked away from him.

"I can't. I can't do this, anymore! I'm sick of being lied to! I'm sick of it!" I said.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and I was pinned to the wall. Edward was glaring at me. I looked up at him shocked and angry.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!"

I struggled but his hold was too much for me.

"Bella, what are you doing? Why won't you listen?! Why won't you listen to me!?"

I felt the tears as he asked such stupid questions.

"Because I don't want to. Are you happy now?" I replied, not meeting his gaze.

"What does that mean? You don't want to?" he asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO MEANS I DON'T WANT TO! NOW SHUT UP!" I shouted, struggling again.

"Bella you think this is all about you! This is about everyone else too." Edward said, trying his hardest to not yell at me.

"Why don't you stop pretending? I know what you're thinking! Why don't you just say it so everyone else can hear you? It isn't fair to leave people in the dark." I paused and smiled.

"But then again you're really good at doing what others don't like."

I tilted my head to the side.

The rest of the Cullen family came into the house.

"Bella stop it" said Carlisle

he had obviously had heard most of out conversation

"Why should I? He doesn't have a good enough reason! He's thinking of one right now! You know that too! He can't love me and then do shitty things like this!" I yelled, not caring that I was supposed to be an adult right now.

I just wanted to be left alone.

" we aren't going anywhere. Deal with this like a mature adult." Alice said.

I looked at Edward for a second then turned my attention back to her.

"Like hell I will. He should have just left me when he had the chance. He did have the chance and he decides to take it when I want to tell him the truth!?"

I looked back at Edward.

"Tell me, how does it feel to have the one you love so close but not within reach?" I asked him.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "It…it"

The loosed his grip and looked down

"that's what I thought" I growled

**OOHH EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!!**

**I EXPECT MORE THAN 6 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAP!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG HOOLLLLIIIDAAAAYYYYSSSS!!!!!!!**

**GURLEEN KAUR (I know there are lots out there but this one will know who she is) I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GRAB A PIGEON AND MAKE IT POOP ON YOUR HEAD! (she has a phobia of pigeons) I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE LEMONS AND THEN YOU DO. ITS YOUR OWN FAULT YOU ARE NOW SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!**

**Sorry just had to get that out of my system. **

**I really appreciate the reviews guys, thank you so much! I cant be bothered to count hoe many I got at the moment…but I'm guessing I got at least 10. Thank you sooooo much!**

**Umm yea I got a lot of reviews about people are sick of Bella being so bitchy, but I really don't wanna know anymore because I already have a plan of how I want Bella and Edward to get together and I don't exactly know how many more chapters there will be until that happens or how many chapters there will be in the story…I'm sorry if I got your hopes up with saying that was gonna be at least 50 chapters. I cant give you a guesstimation at the moment but I will tell you in an A/N. **

**But seriously don't worry cuz I know there will be heaps more chapters…and Bella will stop being bitchy…very soon.**

**Life just keeps going downhill**

**Chapter 23**

**Previously:**

"Tell me, how does it feel to have the one you love so close but not within reach?" I asked him.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "It…it"

The loosed his grip and looked down

"that's what I thought" I growled

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Edwards lip quivered and he whimpered. I stood there with my lips pursed, glaring at him.

Demeteri walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder. " Lets go babe"

"Yea okay" I hissed

"Sorry guys, you know her temper. She didn't mean it" Demeteri said

"Like shit I didn-" I was cut off by Demeteri's hand clapping over my mouth

I glared at him

"Say sorry Bella" he said

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He carefully let his hand go. I snapped my teeth at his hand and he yanked it away just in time.

He sent me a look. I rolled my eyes again

"Fiiiine. Sorry _Edward"_ I sneered

"It's okay Bella. Your forgiven. Always" he whispered and looked into my eyes…euch…lovingly

"Really? So if I kill you I-" I jumped in front of him…well tried

I was pulled back by Demetri "Bella! Don't you dare. That's it. You need to hunt"

"Fiiiine…dad"

Demeteri rolled his eyes and steered me out the door.

"Once again sorry guys…she gets like this when she doesn't hu-" he tried to say but I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door

"BYE GUYS!" I yelled and slammed the door of Charlies old house

We ran to Canada and hunted a few people. Then we ran back to the Cullens house.

"Hi guys!" I smiled as I bounded throught the front door

"Hey Bella and Demeteri" they said in tune

"Umm we'll be in our room if you need us" I muttered and dragged Demeteri's hand all the way up the stairs.

"I hope they aren't going to have sex" said Emmett

"Shut up Emmett! No we are not going to have sex!" I yelled

"ooooh Emmett your gonna get it now" teased Alice

"Uh oh what is she gonna do to me?" asked Emmett panicking

I heard Alice dance out of the house

"Alice? ALICE!?" he yelled and chased after her

"perfect now he's gone, I can get my plan into action" I said and grabbed my pink spray can bottle.

I teleported to the garage and walked up to emmetts jeep.

"Payback sucker" I muttered and sprayed his car

**an hour later**

"MY JEEP!" Emmett screamed

We rushed down to the garage to find emmetts jeep pink. I started laughing hysterically and everyone looked at me. I put a hand over my mouth to contain my laughter but started laughing even harder.

"Oh your gonna pay" he growled

"Sure sure" I shrugged.

He grabbed a spray can of yellow spray out of nowhere. I stood there with an eyebrow raised. I walked over to my car and started spraying, but instead of spraying on my car, the mist landed on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'M FUCKING YELLOW!" he screamed

"Emmett Emmett emmett. Poor little soul." I sighed shaking my head "I have a physical attack shield over my car and the spray paint rebounded off the shield and…well went on…you"

"god dammit" he whispered

I snickered

"Guys we have to get ready for school tomorrow. And sorry Emmett but you have to ride with one of your siblings, you are not taking that jeep to school" said Esme

"Hey where's Demeteri?" I asked

"He said he was going hunting or something" shrugged Emmett

I furrowed my eyebrows together "Jasper what did you get off him?"

"He was nervous and…I detected lie's" he replied

"Edward? Did you get something?" I asked

"he was blocking his thoughts. sorry" Edward said

"No. That's okay. I just don't know…what he would lie about, because we just came back from hunting" I said scratching the back of my head.

"He probably didn't feed enough. He'll come back soon" Carlisle assured

"I'll keep an eye out for him. Don't worry Bella" Said Alice

"Yea I know" I muttered "YO EMMETT!"

"What now Bella?" he asked

"you up for a challenge?" I asked

"Hell yea…wait what kind of challenge?" he asked

"Halo 3. Inside now" I said

"Ohh you are so screwed sista" he yelled as he bounded over to the x-box

"ha in your dreams teddy bear" I yelled running after him.

We spent an hour playing Halo 3 and eventually I won.

"YES I WON!" I screamed

"YEA BUT ONLY BY ONE PIONT!" Emmett screamed back

"YEA SO? I STILL ONE YOU LOSER" I screamed back at him

"Hey kids we do have neighbours you know and it is past midnight" said Esme sternly

"We don't have neighbours for miles mom" said Emmett

"Emmett shut it" Edward said

"make me" Emmett said

"My pleasure" I said cracking my knuckles

"Uh oh. NO! ROSY HELP ME!" he screamed and ran out the front door

"No way Em. Your on your own" Rose said from behind a magazine

"Thanks Rose" I yelled as I breezed out the door

I chased Emmett into the woods and cornered him against a few trees. He looked at me wide eyed and he wasn't breathing.

I teleported in front of him so there was no room in between us

"Boo" I whispered in his ear.

He screamed so loud!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I laughed and teleported back to the house.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Alice

"I cornered him against a few trees and teleported in front of him and whispered boo in his ear. I think he wet his pants" I said

Alice was shaking with laughter and so was the rest of the Cullens.

"So…that…was…what….we heard!" Jasper said between laughs.

I smiled "Yea probably"

Just then Emmett walked through the door covered in leaves and mud

"Ewww" I scrunched my nose up

"Yea yea I'm going to take a shower now" he muttered and trudged up the stairs

Edward snickered

Then Demeteri walked in through the door. I glared at him and teleported in front of him

"Would you like to tell us where you were?" I asked in a cool tone

"I- I went hunting" he stammered

"Really then why is there no blood on your clothes?" hissed Edward

"I hunted naked" he whispered

"oh I bet you had a good time the girl that you _eventually_ killed or did you even kill her?" I hissed

his eyes went wide. "I…"

"Forget it" I said and stormed to the back door "if anyone needs me, call"

I slipped out the back door and into the woods.

"Bella wait!" cried Demeteri

"ANYONE BUT YOU GOD DAMMIT" I yelled

'_emmett hold him back'_ I thought to Emmett

"Sure thing sis!" Emmett yelled and pounced on Demeteri

I reached a tall thick tree and climbed it. It was like a tree house at the top. And it was so spaced. **(erm I cant explain it but think of rafiki's tree from the lion king)** I sighed and leaned my head against the side of the tree house.

I heard rustling a few trees back and I caught his scent. Demeteri. I teleported in front of him and sighed. I grabbed his arm and teleported both of us to my tree house.

I sat down.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone

he sat down in front of me. "Bella I feel guilty, but I never did anything wrong. I didn't have sex with that girl, I killed her. I drank from her. I feel like a monster, not being able to protect you from Edward. I am meant to be your super hero. I care for you Bella. So much."

"If that's what you really feel, then you're right, you are a piece of shit!", I found myself getting angry at him now, "If you can lie to my face, the princess of Volterra's face, then you ARE REALLY A MONSTER! And nothing will change that! Or you can stop crying, get up, and act like someone who cares! REAL HEROES do that everyday. It's hard as hell, but they DO IT! And they don't give up. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you're not the only person hurting in this world."

I paused and whispered "And Edward never did anything wrong"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I clamped a hand over my traitor lips.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me." I said

"Don't worry about it babe." He said and then kissed me.

We joined hands and walked back to the house.

"Aww they made up. Isn't that cute?" Alice cooed

"now they get to have make up sex" said Emmett

"God Emmett is you mind always in the gutter?" I asked

"Yes" answered Edward

"Hey it's four a.m. OMG WE HAVE TO GET READY!" screamed Alice

she grabbed my arm and rushed up the stairs.

Apparently she had bought me clothing without me going shopping with her. She put me in a navy blue tube top with very dark blue skinny jeans. SHE PUT ME IN STILLETOES! The nerve of that girl. **(pic of top is on profile)**

"I'm taking Bonnie!" I yelled and jumped into the drivers seat of Bonnie.

"OOhh can I come with you?" begged Emmett

"Psh no. neither can Demeteri, because I wanna make a grand enterance" I said

"Oh" he looked crestfallen

"Sorry Em, maybe next time" I said

I saw his eyes light up as he walked away and got in Rosalie's BMW

**AT SCHOOL  
**

The Cullens entered the school in their cars and got out. Haha Demeteri had to ride with Edward.

Minutes after they got out of their cars I came zooming into the school and parked swiftly next to the Cullens cars. My tires squealed on the ground as I swerved into my space. I many lust looks from the male population of the student body and many glares from the girls.

"Move out of my way!" said a nasally voice from the crowd.

I snickered and lifted the doors of my car. The whole population gasped at the movement. I smirked. I gracefully stepped out of Bonnie and walked toward the office

"Hey new girl" a dark skinned boy came up to me

'_what should I say? Hey I'm Tyler would you go out with me cuz I have to win a bet? Ha. No way'_

"We have a great movie theatre in Port Angeles. If you want, I will show you and we can catch a movie."

I looked up at him and smiled. Tyler's mind went blank in response.

"Thank you very much for the invitation Tyler, but I am afraid I have to decline."

I didn't give him a reason and that made Tyler confused and hopeful at the same time. He wondered how he was going to proceed. Edward chuckled when he saw my determined face from behind Tyler. There was no offer he could make that was going to inspire me to accept. It made him happy, there was no way Tyler, or Mike for that matter, could ever get me to go out with either of them. Edward was distracted by some thoughts close to me. Many girls were jealous of me and the attention I received from so many of the boys, but this was different. The girl was viciously unhappy with Bella.

"Look at Tyler drooling all over her! Who died and made her queen! I wish she had stayed in Italy where she belongs!" said the nasally voice

She practically glared at me. Oh so it's one of those schools eh? The ones with queen bee's. psh they'll soon have a better one soon. I had done nothing to deserve the girl's wrath. I hadn't even spoken a word to anybody but Tyler! Protective much? I wish I was in her class so I could give the stupid fake blonde a taste of her own medicine. I would glare at her until she was running away screaming. I probably would…if I didn't have a reputation to live up.

It didn't take me long to understand that the girl was named Lauren and that many only pretended to like her. They were somewhat afraid of her. Haha

"Look at her arrogant face, I wish she would fall down or something. Anything to wipe that smug smile of her face!" Lauren said

I rolled my eyes and got my schedule from a mid aged lady named Mrs Comlad. I exited the office and started for my first class with Alice.

Lauren caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I turned around surprised. No humans ever had the nerve to touch me.

"Stay away from Tyler, Freak. He is mine!" Lauren seethed with her followers behind her sneering.

"Do you not know who she is you fucked up retard of a Queen bee?" Alice hissed

"No and I don't particularly care" she sniffed, sticking her fake nose up in the air

"Well you should. She is a very important person, Lauren. She is-" Alice's rambling was cut off

"The princess of Volterra. I would say it was a pleasure to met you but that would be a lie." I grinned

her jaw dropped. "Is that some kind of joke?"

"No. sorry" I said "Come on Alice we need to get to trig"

she nodded and hooked arms with me and we were on our way to class.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh my god. Tell no body because she will get so much attention and then we will no longer be popular." Whispered Lauren to her followers

I started clapping really slowly. She turned around and gaped at me

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" she said rudely

"hmm aren't you? And no I don't have to be in class because I have a bathroom note" I said waving the green piece of paper

"Umm well…were ditching" she said

"Yea, 'course" I nodded smiling

"Why are you four not in class?" bellowed Mr. green

he paused and then turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Your P-princess of Volterra"

I nodded and smiled.

"Feel free to leave class at anytime miss" he said

"No sir I cant, my father sent me here because I needed a break from home schooling" I smiled

"So she…she really is princess?" Lauren stammered

"Of course she is! Do you not watch the news?" Mr. Green said

"Well I'll just be off now" I said walking away

as I passed the billboard on the way back to class I noticed a black piece of paper sticking out from all the rainbow ones. I pulled it off the board and read it

It said:

_FELLOW STUDENTS! _

_This year Forks high is deciding to have a talent contest._

_Day: 6__th__ of August _

_Time: ALL DAY!_

_Go to the regestration office to apply for a place in the contest._

_Thank you! We look forward to seeing you!_

_~Spartans committee~_

erm wow…we have to sign up for this!

I walked back to class and sat down next to Alice

'_Okay what did you find?' _Alice thought to me

'_This'_ I said as I passed her the note from the billboard.

**Eh eh? What do you think? Lemme know. Hey umm once again thnx for the reviews. I will try to update soon. Don't harass me please! I'm only 12!**


	24. Give it to someone who cares

**Is it really that shocking that I'm only 12? Wow. I can't believe you guys didn't notice sooner. Lol. Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate them. **

**mia97twilight- you will get a Edward and Bella lemon…within next few chapters!**

"**Roses are red,**

**Violets are Blue,**

**I don't own twilight, **

**And neither do you!" **

…**unless your Stephenie Meyer of course**

**oh yea nd I changed the title…just to let you know so you don't get confused.!!!!!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster.**

**Chapter 24**

**Previously: **

I walked back to class and sat down next to Alice

'_Okay what did you find?' _Alice thought to me

'_This'_ I said as I passed her the note from the billboard.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'_We have to sign up for this!' _Alice squealed in her head.

I winced.

"We'll go after this period" I whispered at vampire speed to her.

She nodded quickly.

The bell rang quickly after and we made our way to the registration office.

We entered the small, quiet office and strolled up to the desk. A small mid aged lady sat there. She looked up from her work and gawked at us.

"H-hello" she stuttered

"Hi, we would like to apply for a place in the talent contest" I said in a quiet tone

"Oh of course! Your names?" she asked getting out a sheet of paper with lots of other names on it.

"The Cullen family and the Volturi family. We'll come back later to give you our final groups…is that okay?" I asked innocently

"Yes of course dear" she smiled

"Thank you!" Alice said as we walked back out of the office

"Well we've already missed fifteen minutes of period two, do you wanna ditch?" I asked

"Yea sure. Why not?" Alice shrugged

**After that period… LUNCH**

As we walked to the cafeteria, I saw Demeteri surrounded by sluts. He was smiling and nodding at them.

What the hell?

I shrugged it off and continued with Alice to the cafeteria. We grabbed our 'lunch' and went to sit down at the Cullens usual table. I broke my carrots into lots of little pieces and splayed them all over my plate, so that it looked as though I ate some of it.

"Hey where's Demeteri?" asked Jasper

"We saw him in the hallway surrounded by skanks. I decided to leave him there with them because he made me angry earlier." I said

Jasper nodded in understandment, but his thoughts were different

'_I wonder if he could be…no. He would never do that to Bella. He's a good guy…I hope' _

I pulled out of his thoughts and quickly shook my head.

"Oh um hey…Alice and I signed us all up for the talent contest. We wanted to know what songs and groups you wanted to do. We have to do three performances." I said

"Oh. Well Bella how bout we help with your performances?" Rose suggested

"Well if you wanted to I guess you could…" I trailed off

Just then a petite girl with glasses came up to our table.

"H-hi I'm Angela…I couldn't help but hear you guys talk about the talent contest" she smiled shyly

"Hi Angela, why don't you take a seat next to me?" I asked patting Demeteri's empty seat.

He still hasn't turned up yet…

"Oh thanks. I was wondering if…well if you haven't done your groups completely yet…if I could get Edward to be in my performance" she said

"Well it depends on what we have to do Angela" Edward said

"Oh! Well I wanted you to play the piano for me" she said to Edward, blushing

Wow this girl really did remind me of the Angela from a hundred years ago…

"You should do it Edward, that could be your third performance," I said

"Yea, I'll do it." He said

"Great!" she smiled and walked away

She sat back down at mike's table, which also included Lauren and her followers. She was still smiling as she plopped next to Lauren. She grinned at Lauren and said something to her. Lauren had a look of anger on her face and slapped Angela across the face. Angela's smile turned into a frown and I growled quietly, stood and marched over to Laurens table.

I tapped Lauren on the shoulder and she turned around smirking. When she saw it was me, she raised an eyebrow "What do you want, whore?"

"Don't you ever hurt Angela again" I hissed and slapped her across the face.

"And you don't have the right to call me a whore, you slutty son of a bitch!" I continued and slapped her across the other side of her face

"You don't have the right to slap me, don't you have a reputation to live up?" she smirked standing up and slapped me back

"Yes I do, but I could so easily send you to prison with a snap of my fingers, because you just violated me, don't do it again, or I will take action. Is that clear?" I asked

"Yes" she muttered

The cafeteria was silent. You could hear a pin drop

"Yes what?" I asked

"Yes princess" she corrected

Then the loud whisperings started up.

"Would you care to explain, Jessica?" I asked one of Laurens followers

"QUIETIN' DOWN I WANNA HEAR THIS!" Emmett boomed

The cafeteria went silent again

"Well…umm" she stuttered

She obviously wasn't used to the spotlight

"Forget it" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the cafeteria.

I walked into the Biology classroom to find it empty. I looked into the future to see who would sit where. Huh how ironic, I have to sit next to Edward again. I sat down and got out a book to read. I placed my feet on the desk and waited for the bell to ring.

I had finished half the book by the time the bell rang. Our biology teacher must be so stupid to leave the room open all of lunch. Idiot.

I lowered my feet off the desk as the students started to arrive. I teleported out of the room before anyone could see me. I heard the door close and I walked down the hall and pushed the door open.

The teacher's eyes widened. He was about to say something about my royalty, but I used my mind control to silence him. I silently gave him my slip and he signed it. He gave it back and pointed to Edward.

"Please sit next to Mr. Cullen"

I flashed Mr. B a smile and sat down next to Edward. Mr. B began a boring lecture that I had heard millions of times.

**(**Bella=**bold…**Edward=_italics_**)**

**What a coincidence Edward, don't you think? **I wrote and passed him the note

_Yes it is Bella-_ he tried to write back but I snatched the note off him. I hid it in my book as Mr. B took a step toward us.

'_I can't believe you didn't pick up on him Edward!' _I thought to Edward

"Sorry" he whispered at vampire speed.

5…4…3…2…1… "Ms Volturi do you have something to show me?"

"Not at all sir." I smiled

"Is that so?" he asked

"Yes sir" I replied

"Well you wouldn't mind if I flipped through your book then" he said, grabbing my book

He flipped through my three-year-old book, reading my homework from Father. He looked astonished at my perfect handwriting and huffed and placed the book on my desk.

"Sorry to interrupt your working then Ms Volturi" he said and went back to his desk

I felt around for Edwards's emotions and found it. He was frightened…and sad. Why was he sad? Why wasn't Demeteri here? He didn't turn up for lunch…

Edward saw the confused expression on my face. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked

"Demeteri didn't turn up for lunch…" I murmured

"Oh he was probably busy" he soothed

"Yea" I whispered

**EDWARD POV:**

The bell rang and I couldn't help but feel upset for Bella. I noticed that a tall pretty girl walked past me with a serene smile on her face. She also looked flushed. I looked into her thoughts and found some very…intimate scenes in there. The guy was muscular, but not as big as Emmett, and he wore a tight black top. He looked faintly familiar…

I shrugged it off and decided to skip Gym. I noticed Bella decided to skip also.

"Bella!" I waved as she looked at me.

She walked over. "Hey Edward"

"You ditching?" I asked

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while" she shrugged reciting the words I said to her so many years ago.

I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. If only she would choose me over that emo. I looked up at her to see her roll her beautiful eyes.

"Your not the only mind reader in this family you know" she said

Oh, Woops.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" I asked

"Umm sure…where?" she asked

**BELLA POV:**

"Umm sure…where?" I asked. I was curious to know where he wanted to take me

"I was thinking the meadow" he said warily

"Gosh you look like your scared that I'm gonna snap and kill you any moment" I laughed

'_Maybe you will'_ he thought

"Sure, sure. We'll see" I said

I teleported to the meadow leaving Edward in the parking lot. I decided to make myself comfortable. Although he was a vampire, teleportation was much faster than running…and the meadow was a few miles from school.

Ten minutes later Edward appeared out of the trees. He came over and sat next to me.

"That…was not fair" he said

"Life isn't fair, Edward" I said, shooting a look at him.

"What songs are you doing for the talent contest?" he asked

"Well…I was thinking of doing 'superhuman' by Chris Brown with Demeteri, but with all his disappearances…I don't know if we'll get time to rehearse" I said

Edward nodded "Continue"

"I was planning on doing a song with Rose and Alice as my backup singers…but I still have just under a month to find one. And I was going to have you guys help me with 'toxic' by Britney spears. What about you?" I asked

"Well I'm doing Angela's, and I'm helping you with two of yours." He said quickly

We sat in silence for a moment

"Edward?" I asked

"Hmm?" he replied

"Nothing. Don't worry"

"if your sure" he said looking into my eyes

"Yea" I said quickly looking away "We should get to school, its about to finish"

"WAIT TAKE ME WITH YOU!" he yelled out to me but I was already gone.

I teleported in front of my car and waited for Demeteri to come out.

He came out with Emmett and Jasper. Perfect timing. Edward just got back.

"Hey Babe" Demeteri said as he jumped in the shotgun seat.

I kissed him. "Hey"

I started the car and floored it out of the car park.

When we reached the highway Demeteri suddenly said

"Why weren't you in Gym?"

"I skipped, why?" I asked slowing the car down a little

"Where did you go?" he asked

I slowed the car even more

"I went for a walk in the forest"

"How come Edward wasn't in Gym either?" he asked

I looked at him "Because he came with me"

"What did you do?" he asked angrily

"Stop interrogating me Demeteri! We went for a walk and talked about the talent contest!" I snapped

"Well maybe if you stopped cheating on me, I wouldn't!" he snarled

"Cheating on you!? YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU! How could you even think that?" I hissed at him

"I don't want you to be friends with him Bella" he said

"Fucking hell Demeteri! I can have who ever I please to be my friend!" I snapped

"You can have anyone one in the world to be your friend! Does one measly person matter?" he asked

"Yes it does Demeteri! And if you cant accept that, you can go back to fucking Volterra" I said lowly

"You are mine, no one else's" he growled

My hands tightened on the steering wheel and I closed the convertible roof. I let one hand go of the wheel and lit it on fire

"Say it again. I dare you" I growled fiercely

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm just too scared to lose you" he whispered

"If you don't have anything nice to say Demeteri, don't say it at all" I hissed closing my hand, which took out the fire

"I'm scared that you might be cheating on me" he said

I growled at him.

"I'm sorry Babe, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. It just slippe-" he gasped

"Shut it. Save it. And give it to someone who cares" I snarled, and floored it to the Cullen house

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**no they haven't broken up…yet. They will soon. **

**Sorry it took so long to write. But hey you love me for it!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!**

**If you don't I shall unleash Bitchy Bella on you!**

**Once again thank you for so many reviews!**

**Yum yum yum…in my tum!**


	25. the treaty and rolling down stairs oh my

**OMFG! I GOT 11 REVIEWS IN ONE NIGHT! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!**

**OK I have a guesstimation of how many chapters are left…but I'm not gonna worry you guys by telling you. DON'T PANIC! I can tell you that it is more than 10. That's all I'm saying. **

…

**I don't own twilight!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster. **

**Chapter 25**

**Previously:**

"I'm scared that you might be cheating on me" he said

I growled at him.

"I'm sorry Babe, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. It just slippe-" he gasped

"Shut it. Save it. And give it to someone who cares" I snarled, and floored it to the Cullen house

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

We drove up the long winding driveway and I slammed on the brakes as I parked. It threw Demeteri forward. I got out, slammed the door closed and stalked inside the house.

"Bella wait!" Demeteri cried jumping out of the car.

"Make me, you bastard" I hissed and threw a fireball at him

He dodged it and the fire burned a hole in the wall. I growled

"look I'm sorry. I'm just scared-" He said

"That I'm cheating on you?" I growled, putting my hands on my hips

"Yes god dammit! I kn-" he growled

"Really? I could just say the same for you! You're the one who didn't come to lunch, and didn't come to Biology! You where surrounded by sluts at lunch, and you were smiling at them! You fucking hypocrite" I shrieked.

He froze.

"What's going on here?!" Asked Carlisle as he came through the front door, along with the rest of the Cullen kids

We probably looked deadly.

"None of your god damn buisness! Now shut up!" Demeteri growled

I slapped him across the side of the head. Hard.

"That's no way to speak to family!" I snarled

"They're not family! Our family is in Volterra!" he hissed

"Well you can go back to them, because I am going to obey father's orders and stay here!" I growled

He glared at me. I glared back.

"If anyone needs me I'll be…somewhere. You can stay outside tonight Demeteri" I snapped

He snorted

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door so hard that the house shuddered

**EMMETT POV:**

"Holy shit dude what did you do this time?!" I asked

He just growled at me and ran upstairs to find Bella.

I heard him quietly open the bedroom door.

"Hey Babe, I'm sorry-" he whispered

"UGH GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT DEMETERI!" Bella yelled

Oh he is in deep now.

**JASPER POV: **

I heard a silent thump on the carpet and a slam of a door. Oh my, Demeteri just got kicked out of his own room!

Emmett and I ran upstairs and we knocked on Bella's door

"What is it you guys?" she asked from behind the door.

"Can we come in?" I asked

"Suppose" she replied

I quietly opened the door to find Bella gripping the metal bedpost. It was bending in her hands. A wave of anger hit me and I cringed

She was livid. Man she was seeing red!

"Bella please calm down" I said

"Fine" she said quickly

She immediately cooled off, but before she completely did she muttered

"I swear I will kill Demeteri one day"

"What did he do to you?" Emmett asked. Oh now his brother instincts kick in.

"Nothing" She said with her voice high and proud.

"Ok whatever." There goes the instincts.

I rolled my eyes

"If your sure Bella" I said

She nodded

We left her room, to leave her alone for a while.

---

**BELLA POV:**

I never show fucking mercy for fuckers that accuse me of things. I need to hit and break something. I need to kill someone. I rubbed my hands together. Demeteri.

Alice burst into my room wide eyed. "NO BELLA!"

"Why?" I hissed

"Because you really love him, this is just the beast in you talking. You need to cool it." She clung onto my arms

"Yea. 'Course" I said sarcastically

"Chill it Bella" she warned

"Fine but I'm warning you, this might get cold" I said

I covered every inch of my room with ice. Solid, frozen ice. And it was cold. For Alice. Her teeth were chattering and she was rubbing her arms up and down trying to keep normal temperature

"E-Esme is g-gonna k-kil-l y-you" she chattered

"Hmm You might be right Alice" I said sarcastically

I melted all the ice and moved the water out the window and into the forest. Suddenly Edward was at my side.

"Bella you need to hunt" he said

"Why should I listen to you?" I hissed

"Your eyes are dark, and your being bitchy" he replied

I rolled my eyes. "Right well, I'm off"

I turned to the window and jumped out.

I went to Port Angeles and quickly hunted. As soon as I finished I felt the beast in me move to its depths. I sighed and ran back to the Cullen house.

I put a blue flame on the door handle. But it was invisible, so no one could see it. Minutes after that I heard footsteps in the hall, coming towards my bedroom. Die Demeteri die!

They grabbed that handle and yelped.

"Ouch, Bella!" Carlisle cried

"Woops sorry Carlisle" I said and opened the door.

He came in holding his hand, which was now red. I grinned at him sheepishly.

"So..." I trained off

"Bella we want you to try hunt animal blood" he whispered as he sat down on my bed.

"But my eyes…" I looked down

"Bella, the wolves-."

"THEY'RE STILL HERE!?" I screeched in excitement

"Well yes-." He was cut off again

"We'll talk later. Bye!" I said and jumped out the window

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I reached the border and stepped across it. I heard multiple growls from ahead. I ran to them. I tackled a chocolate brown wolf to the ground

"Get off our land bloodsucker" Paul growled as he phased into a human

"Paul, I'm hurt. Do you not recognise me?" I placed a hand on my dead heart

His eyes widened in realization. Seth tackled me to the ground.

"BELLA!" he cried in excitement

"We should head back to Billy's place, Jacob would love to know you're here" said Sam.

I nodded and let out my wings. Today they were a violet purple.

"So…whose back am I riding on?" I asked

It was silent. I could hear were crickets chirping. I rolled my eyes

"I'm kidding, lets go"

I took off with the wolves and we reached Billy's house within minutes.

" 'Ola bitches!" I cried as I slammed the front door open

"Bella for the 50 millionth time we are not females" Jacob rolled his eyes

I stood there at the front door smirking.

"Wait…Bella?" he asked confused

One minute later…

"OH MY GOD! BELLA!" he screamed as he lunged at me.

"You are so stupid" said Seth

I snickered

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" cried Jacob

I gave him my 'you wanna make a bet outta that?' look. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Soooo…what do we do?" asked Jared

"Well I wanted to see Emily and Leah…" I said

"Bella…is that you?" an astonished Billy rolled into the room

"The very same one Billy" I said grinning

"God, I haven't seen you since the ball in Volterra" he said

"Billy we were just going to pop over to Emily's now, did you wanna come?" asked Paul

"Yea, haven't seen Leah for a while" he muttered

"What's wrong with Leah?" I asked

"She's been sulking ever since you left" sighed Jacob

I shook my head sadly. "Well, that is going to change"

Jacob wheeled Billy to Emily's house while I ran with the rest of the pack. I caught a whiff of familiar vampire. The rest of the pack also caught the scent too.

"Oh god dammit!" I screeched

I ran to where Demeteri was standing. He was over the border…and he looked livid

"You are not allowed on Quileute lands Demeteri" I hissed

"Hypocrite. You're a vampire too" he growled

"I'm half vampire Demeteri" I sighed

The rest of the pack had caught up to me now.

"Your over the line bloodsucker" growled Paul

"Go back to the Cullens house Demeteri" I ordered

"You're breaking the treaty" Sam growled

"You know what guys? I'm just going to go back to the Cullen house because we'll be here all night. I'll see you guys later" I waved and grabbed Demeteri's arm with an invisible force.

I literally dragged him all the way back to the Cullens house. We were about to enter the front door when I turned to him

"How dare you. How dare you break the treaty" I hissed

"We break the fucking treaty every time we hunt Bella" he hissed back

"I am an exception Demeteri, and I could easily sent you back to Volterra for your rude behaviour" I growled

Suddenly the door was wrenched open.

"You broke the treaty?" Edward hissed at Demeteri

"Yea he did, he crossed the freakin border" I sniffed

"You what? Jeez now we have to move." Glared Rose

"No we don't. I have my ways" I said

"We should at least talk to Carlisle" said Edward

"Not necessary, Demeteri is just being a bitch" I hissed the last part

Demeteri growled

"Shut it. I'm saving your ass here" I spat at him

I led him inside, gripping his arm tightly.

I was met by a squealing Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I asked tiredly

"Ohmigod Bella! Wehavetorehearseforthetalentshownow! **(Translation: we have to rehearse for the talent show now) **We have two weeks!" she cried jumping up and down.

"Yea okay" I said

She dragged me by my arm to the music room in their house…which caused Demeteri to follow.

"I didn't know you guys had a music room" I said surprised

"We have a lot of rooms that you don't know about" grinned Alice

"Yea, so you just might have a games room that I just might not know about?" I asked

"Aww man! Edward! You said she wouldn't find out" whined Emmett

"You guys actually have a game room?" I asked

"Yea everyone has a hobby room" said Rose

"The music room is mine" said Edward

"No duh" I said

"I have a uber big wardrobe as my extra room" squealed Alice

"I have a war collections room" said Jasper, his eyes sparkling at the mention of war

"I have a makeover room" said Rose

"You know I actually got the point as soon as you said hobby room." I said

"Ya but we still wanted to tell you" said Emmett

I sent him a playful glare

Rose laughed "she's only playing Emmett"

"Sure didn't look like it" he muttered as he walked into the music room.

"Hey Edward what's this thin-." He asked

CRASH!

"Woops" Emmett said

"Emmett! What did you break?" Edward growled and stormed into the music room

Rose followed Edward.

"NO! YOU DENTED MY PIANO!...AND BROKE THE GUITAR IN HALF!" yelled Edward

"Oh so that's what it was" said Emmett

I snickered

"Emmett what are your two favourite arcade games?" asked Edward calmly

"The Wii and the air hockey table" said Emmett proudly

Edward raced out of the room. And Emmett finally came to realization.

"NO! NOT MY WII!" he cried

"Don't worry Emmett I got ya covered" I winked

"EDDDWWAAARD! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT WII" I screamed

It was deadly silent from the games room. The door slowly opened and Edward came out.

"Why?" he hissed at me

I pouted. (My pout is even better than Alice's.) And made tears roll down my cheeks. I looked at the ground and started sobbing

"Oh no. Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hiss at you" he rushed forward to hug me.

As soon as he was about to constrict his arms around me, I slapped him across the face. I looked up at him and he looked shocked. I couldn't hold it any longer. I threw my head back and laughed hysterically.

Edward looked worried

"That…is…what…you get" I laughed but then composed myself "when you try to break my favourite toy in the house"

Realization dawned across his face. He grinned at me. I kept laughing and rolled on the floor. I rolled so far that I almost fell down the stairs. Almost. I was about to roll down the stairs when Edward caught me by my waist. He pulled me back onto the landing.

"Thanks" I breathed

"No problemo" he replied

"I do believe we had some good times just then, but we need to start rehearsing" said Alice.

"Right. I knew that." I grinned

**dum da di dum di dum, dum di dum di dum hey!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

*******dances away singing***** **

**tee hee I'm only doing this crazy stuff, because I'm sick andjust had a mountain load of sugar!**

**Review**

**Review **

**Review**

**Pleeeeeeeaaaassee? If you do, you get Demeteri and Bella's break up in next chapter!**


	26. and the winner is

**You know I am actually excited about this chapter…**

**I started writing this chap as soon as I published chapter 25, so I haven't got any reviews yet. **

**Omg omg omg BREAK UP TIME!**

**I don't own anything**

**Don't worry you guys can skip the lyrics if you want.**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 26**

**Previously:**

"I do believe we had some good times just then, but we need to start rehearsing" said Alice.

"Right. I knew that." I grinned

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

We entered the music room, and wow is all I can say. Apart from the remains of the guitar, it was like heaven

"Did I actually fall down the stairs and go to heaven?" I whispered

"Nope, sorry Bellsy, but we always could…" Emmett trailed off and Rose slapped the back of his head

"OUCH!" he cried

I rolled my eyes at him

The edges of my sight went blurry and Alice's eyes glazed over, like mine. Angela chose 'A thousand miles' by Vanessa Carlton. She was discussing it with her friend and her singer. They were going to do Ballet. I guess you can do ballet for that song. Suddenly our vision cleared up.

"Wow. She chose a good song. Who's her friend?" I asked

"That's Jemima, they're so much alike, they make great besties" said Alice

"Yea, they do. I like their outfits" I said

"Hey" said Rose clapping to get our attention "Rehearsing remember?"

**~Two week time jump~**

I recently saw a vision of Angela's singer getting sick, and she would ask me to do it, so I packed an extra outfit in my bag, and were off to school. Because of Alice's excitement, we were all excited, and Alice was freaking vibrating, and Jasper couldn't calm her down because he was absorbing all of our excitement. Poor Jazz…

We arrived at school quickly. The grounds were loud with whisperings of the talent contest. We were walking to the hall when Angela and Jemima came up to me

"Bella, Bella!" she cried looking wide eyed

"Yea Angela I'm here, what's up?" I asked

"My singer is sick and I'm going first! Do you know how to sing?" she asked panicking

"She has the voice of an angel" said Demeteri in a husky tone

I had forgiven Demeteri after a week, because we needed to get on with rehearsing. But I just had to mess with him first. You know…a few fireballs at his nuts, things like that.

"Oh good! Can you please sing for my performance Bella? I already asked the judges, and they said it was okay, you can stay dressed like th-." I cut off her rambling by putting a hand across her mouth

"I already knew this would happen, so I brang extra clothing" **(has anyone ever had a fight with their friend because they think it's 'brung' and you think it's 'brang' …it just doesn't make sense) **

"H-how did you know?" Jemima asked

"I'm psychic" I shrugged

The Cullens jaws dropped. I had just gone public with one of my powers

"Really?" asked Angela in amazement

"No, I'm not. Sorry" I said

"Oh. So will you sing?" asked Angela hopefully

"Sure" I giggled

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed

The bell rang and everyone headed to the hall, which was really big considering the school was so small.

Angela and Jemima were called up first. The judges announced that Angela's original singer was sick, and that I was replacing her.

Edward didn't need to change, he came ready. I quickly changed into a pair of black leggings and a fluro green tank top. I tied fluro pink and orange ties around my ankles and wrists.

I walked onstage and the lights went dark. The excited whispers in the audience stopped. The spotlight directed onto Angela and Jemima.

'_Now'_ I thought to Edward

"**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

Angela and Jemima were skipping around in a circle

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder....**

They put their hands on either sides of their heads and moved their heads in a circular motion

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

They did a twirl and stepped to the side and dropped

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you**

**Tonight**

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder**

**If you ever**

**Think of me**

**'Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

**Living in your**

**Precious memories**

Angela bent over and hugged her knees

**'Cause I need you**

Jemima did the same action

**And I miss you**

They rose up together

**And now I wonder....**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you**

**Tonight**

They both leapt onto the air and did the splits and ended in a twirl. A few people in the crowd cheered

**And I, I**

**Don't want to let you know**

**I, I**

**Drown in your memory**

**I, I**

**Don't want to let this go**

**I, I**

**Don't....**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I still need you**

**And I still miss you**

**And now I wonder....**

I sang quieter.

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass us by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see you**

Jemima and Angela joined hands and Angela faced her back toward the audience and put her leg in the air. Jemima did the same action, but she was facing the audience. They each held onto each others leg that was in the air. They didn't even wobble.

**If I could**

**Just hold you**

**Tonight"**

They each rose and arm above their head and the spotlight went down.**(check out their position. I drew it! its my profile pic! Their actually wearing those outfits.)** Cheers and applause erupted from the audience. Angela and Jemima ran over to me

"Wow you have such a good voice. Thank you for singing." They said together

"No it was my pleasure, you girls did great out there" I smiled

I noticed that Demeteri want in the audience.

"Hey Alice do you know where Demeteri is?" I asked

"Huh? I umm no?" she stuttered

I rolled my eyes "Well I wont be long, tell the judges to let Lauren and her followers go first."

"No. Don't go" she whispered

I gave her a confused look and walked out of the hall. I followed Demeteri's scent, it was mixed with a humans. Well he might be trying to stop two people from having sex in the janitors closet…but why would he care? Maybe she was going to bleed from losing her virginity and he might lose control, maybe that's why he wanted to stop them. I was so honestly curious, so I froze time.

I walked up to the janitors closet to find Demeteri kissing, no not kissing, sucking that poor girls face off. To make matters worse they were both naked and he was completely sheathed inside her. I shook my head sadly and unfroze his hearing and sight. I leaned into his ear and whispered

"And you said I was cheating on you. Shameful"

His eyes widened.

"Oh well" I continued, " I guess it's too late now. It's over"

I turned and slammed the janitors door shut I was halfway to the gym and I unfroze time. Alice rounded the corner and crashed into me.

"Bella! Ohmiigoshness are you okay? We can go home if you're too upset" she cried

I laughed

"Nope. I'm good"

She stared at me bewildered

"So how did the skanks go?" I asked

"They did freakin pole dancing, but without the poles" she grumbled "I swear, more than half the boys have books on their laps."

I laughed again

"But they'll have to add three more books to their laps when they see our non-slutty dance" I grinned

She laughed "yea. Come on! We have five minutes to get ready"

We rushed to the changing rooms, but before we entered, I ran up to Edward.

"You know the lyrics to the song right?" I asked

"Yea" he answered

"Good. I need you to replace Demeteri. He's too busy fucking a girl in the janitors closet right now. You have three minutes to go over the lyrics and remember the moves. Go" I said quickly and tossed him the lyrics.

I ran into the change rooms and quickly got into my black silk dress with white polka dots on it. I had rented my own change room and Alice and Rose curled my hair at vampire speed. I speedily put on my black stilettos.

The lights on stage were off and so were the ones in the audience. Good.

I knocked on Edwards personal change room door. "Edward lets go"

He opened the door and grinned at me. I smiled at him. We were about to walk on stage when Demeteri came up to us…all dressed up.

"Het babe, you ready?" he asked

"Sorry. You should go finish fucking that girl. I'm sure she's missing the contact" I retorted calmly

Demeteri looked shamefaced and went to go sit down. Edward sat on the leather seat of the piano and I sat on top of the piano with my microphone. The spotlight came on us, and the audience hushed.

'_When?'_ Edward thought to me

'_Go'_ I thought back

_**Edward: **_**Weak**

**I had been crying and crying for weeks**

**How'd I survive when I could barely speak?**

**Barely eat, on my knees**

_**Me: **_

**But that's the moment you came to me**

**I don't know what your love has done to me**

**Think I'm invincible**

**I see through the me I used to be**

_**Edward: **_

**You changed my whole life**

_**Me: **_**Don't know what you're doing**

**To me with your love**

_**Edward: **_

**I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me**

**A superhuman heart beats in me**

_**Together: **_

**Nothing can stop me here with you**

_**Edward:**_

**Superhuman**

**I feel so superhuman**

**Superhuman**

**I feel so superhuman**

_**Me: **_**Superhuman**

_**Edward: **_

**Strong**

**Since I been flying and righting the wrongs**

**Feels almost like I had it all along**

**I can see tomorrow**

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and jumped off the piano and landed soundlessly on the floor.

Jasper quickly took Edwards place at the piano. Alice asked him to learn the song…and he agreed…after many persuasions

_**Me: **_

**Where every problem is gone because**

**I flew everywhere with love inside of me**

**It's unbelievable to see**

**How love can set me free**

Edward helped me do a twirl.

_**together: **_

**You changed my whole life**

**Don't know what you're doing**

**To me with your love**

**I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me**

Edward lifted me slightly off the ground and spun me in a circle.

**A superhuman heart beats in me**

**Nothing can stop me here with you**

**Superhuman**

**I feel so superhuman**

**Superhuman**

**I feel so superhuman**

We danced he twirled me some more. I think he liked the way it made my dress flow out.

**It's not a bird, not a plane**

**It's my heart and it'****s going gone away**

**My only weakness is you, only reason is you**

He pulled me away and pulled me back to his chest gently. Not like Demeteri

**Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything**

Edward put his hands on my waist

**Going, going I'm gone away! Love!**

He bounced me twice before lifting me above his head. I lifted one leg in the air like a ballerina and tossed my head back.

**You changed my whole life**

He set me down and I did a twirl at arms length and he pulled me toward him.

**Don't know what you're doing**

**To me with your love**

**I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me**

**A superhuman heart beats in me**

**Nothing can stop me here with you**

I put my arms around his neck and breathed out.

**Superhuman**

Our foreheads pressed together softly and I smiled at him

**Superhuman****.**

The audience whistled and cheered, some even stood on their seats. They clapped loudly and I grinned up at Edward.

"Quick! We have five minutes to get changed, so that the judges can organize themselves." Alice whispered from the shadows. I ran off stage and into the changing room.

"Wait! Change of plan ladies. Alice, write the lyrics down and give them to Rose. I'll dress myself quickly" I ordered

I quickly-as promised-slipped a square neck black dress on and put on a gold belt. **(their doing the song: I'm not missing you by Stacie orrico. Bella looks like that…)**

I walked back out and found Rose looking at the papers. A second later she put them down.

"Done" she said

"Great. Lets go" Squealed Alice

We walked on stage and the spotlight hit us. I nodded to Jasper who was by the boom box. He pressed play.

I had Alice and Rose as my back up singers

"**Oh, Oh**

**I'm not missing you**

Alice and Rose started clapping in time with the beat

**Been through just about everything that I could go through**

**When it comes to relationships**

**Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen**

**When I told myself that was it**

**Now here I go, hurt again**

**Cause of my curiosity**

**Now that its over**

**What else could it be he just had to cheat**

_**Together: **_

**I made a promise never to settle**

**Why didn't I keep it?**

**'Cause I hated the heartbreak**

**Crying and cheating, the fooling around**

**(But) I'm not missing you**

_**Alice and Rose: **_**I'm not going through the motions**

**Waiting and hoping you call me**

_**Me: **_

**I'm not missing you**

_**Together: **_

**You might have had me open**

**But I must be going because**

_**Me: **_**I got life to do**

_**Together:**_

**I know I'm usually hanging on**

**I used to hate to see you gone**

**But this time its different**

**I don't even feel the distance**

**I'm not missing**

**I'm not missing you**

**Its a shame in a way cause**

**I feel that I may not ever find the right one for me**

**Did I leave him, is he right in front of my face oh**

**Will my true love ever be?**

**Why would I go on a search again**

**When I know what the end will be**

**What good is love when it keeps on hurting me?**

_**Together: **_

**I made a promise never to settle**

**Why didn't I keep it?**

**'Cause I hated the heartbreak**

**Crying and cheating, the fooling around**

**(But) I'm not missing you**

_**Alice and Rose: **_**I'm not going through the motions**

**Waiting and hoping you call me**

_**Me: **_

**I'm not missing you**

_**Together: **_

**You might have had me open**

**But I must be going because**

_**Me: **_**I got life to do**

_**Together:**_

**I know I'm usually hanging on**

**I used to hate to see you gone**

**But this time its different**

**I don't even feel the distance**

**I'm not missing**

**I'm not missing you**

_**Alice and Rose: **_**I'm not going through the motions**

**Waiting and hoping you call me**

_**Me: **_

**I'm not missing you**

_**Together: **_

**You might have had me open**

**But I must be going because**

_**Me: **_**I got life to do**

_**Together:**_

**I know I'm usually hanging on**

**I used to hate to see you gone**

**But this time its different**

**I don't even feel the distance**

**I'm not missing**

**I'm not missing you**

_**Together:**_

**No I can't be with you**

**Cause I'm scared felt like I was falling when you left me**

**I can't keep going through life**

**Unaware of what I missed**

**And the person I could be**

**Love's good when its right**

**And when it's left in your memory**

**All the times I let you down**

**I guess love will be nice for someone else's life**

**(But) I'm not missing you**

**I'm not going through the motions**

**Waiting and hoping you call me**

_**Alice: **_**I'm not missing you**

_**Together: **_

**You might have had me open**

**But I must be going because**

_**Rose:**_

**I got life to do**

_**Together:**_

**I know I'm usually hanging on**

**I used to hate to see you gone**

_**Me:**_

**I used to hate it**

_**Together:**_

**Oh different, oh see the distance**

**I'm not missing**

**I'm not missing you**

**I'm not going through the motions**

**Waiting and hoping you call me **

_**Me:**_

**Knockin' at my door**

_**together:**_

**You might have had me open**

**But I must be going because**

**I know I'm usually hanging on**

**I used to hate to see you gone**

**Oh different, feel the distance**

**I'm not missing**

**I'm not missing you**

**I'm not missing**

**I'm not missing you**

_**Me:**_

**yeah, oooh**

_**Alice and Rose:**_

**I'm not missing you **

_**Me:**_

**oh baby**

**I'm not missing you**

_**Together:**_

**I'm not missing**

**I'm not missing you**

A huge applause and cheer later, a livid Demeteri stormed out of the hall.

Alice ushered us off to the change rooms and we got dressed quickly. They each put on booty shorts and a tank top. My tank top was yellow with tweety on it, and I had light blue denim booty shorts. I wore my black, fluffy ugg boots which had pom poms on them.

We quickly did our make-up and ran onto the dark stage. I could see that Edward was in place, with a huge sign around his neck that said 'warning' in blood red letters, and Emmett and Jasper on the side-lines.

Emmett pressed play and the lights came on

"**Baby, can't you see?**

**I'm calling a guy like you**

**Should wear a warning**

I pointed my thumb at Edward who was frowning because he thought he looked stupid. Yea well in primary school, I once had to be a sign too, don't be so shocked.

**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'**

I pretended to faint and Rose caught me under my arms.

**There's no escape**

**I can't wait, I need a hit**

**Baby, give me it**

**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**

**Too high, can't come down**

**Losing my head**

**Spinning 'round and 'round**

I lowered myself to the ground, in a crouch and turned in a circle **(No it was not gangster style…more like hip hop style…)**

**Do you feel me now?**

I stalked past Edward and stroked his cheek lightly and walked toward the piano. I stepped up on the leather seat and jumped onto the top of the piano

**With a taste of your lips**

I dragged a hand down my lips

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**

I slid off the piano and walked to the front of the stage

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

I swayed my hips dangerously and looked to my side

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

I ran a hand through my hair and I swear I just heard every cock in the room get hard.

**It's getting late**

Emmettt came on stage with a silver platter and a goblet filled with wine. He walked up to me and bowed. I took the goblet and took a sip of the wine.

**To give you up**

**I took a sip from my devil cup **

I physically grimaced and poured the wine all over Emmett's bowed head

**Slowly, it's taking over me**

**Too high, can't come down**

I put my hands high in the air and spun around

**It's in the air**

**And it's all around**

**Can you feel me now?**

I marched up to Edward who was still frowning.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

I brought a finger down both of his lips.

**You're toxic,**

I pointed at Edward

**I'm slipping under**

I stood up straight and slipped down into the splits

**With a taste of poison paradise**

I turned around and Rose and Alice came and helped me up.

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Jasper and Emmett, Emmett's hair was still red with wine, slowly came onto the stage.

They each held out a hand as they got to the middle and I stepped on both of them. They lifted me into the air and held me there for the words to start again.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

They let their hands down slightly and then boosted me into the air. I spun in three circles in the air and landed in the splits in the floor and immediately stood. Cheers and wolf whistles came from the audience.

**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**

I stood gracefully and walked toward them

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

I walked in between both of them and went straight to Edward.

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Intoxicate me now**

I smirked at Edward and brought his chained hands forward. Yes I handcuffed him. I brought the key out of my back pocket and slipped it into the slot.

**With your lovin' now**

I jiggled it around a little to make it seem stuck.

**I think I'm ready now**

I pretended to frown at the lock.

**I think I'm ready now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

I shrugged and threw the key behind my shoulder. I tapped the corner of the sign around his neck, which made it sway from side to side.

**I think I'm ready now"**

I simply grinned innocently at the audience and put both of my hand on either side of my face.

It was deadly silent. Suddenly they all erupted into loud cheers and applause. The skanks were frowning, but everyone else was standing on their seat.

We all grinned and bowed…except for Edward, who was still standing with the warning sign around his neck.

We stayed in our clothing and waited in the crowd for the judges final answers. I walked past the jocks and one slapped my ass. I growled quietly and turned and slapped the guy across the face. Hard.

"There you go little shit, one for one" I sneered

He stared at me shocked

A loud cough in the microphone symbolised the judges were ready

"Third place goes to…Mike's band" she smiled

Mike's band came up and took a bronze medal each.

"Second place goes to… Angela and Jemima" she grinned at the two beaming girls

"WOOOOO!" we cheered

"And first place goes to…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**find out next time on life is like a rollercoaster…**

**phew, I'm bushed. I wrote two chapters on one day. **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW!**

**Please don't say anything about my taste in music…I know it can be bad.**

**Hey! they broke up!**

**Yay! But I still expect reviews**


	27. daddy comes to town, and queen bee?

**WOO HOO WOOO!**

YEA…MHHM**… 11 reviews for chapter 26**

**I don't own anything**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 27**

**Previously:**

"Third place goes to…Mike's band" she smiled

Mike's band came up and took a bronze medal each.

"Second place goes to… Angela and Jemima" she grinned at the two beaming girls

"WOOOOO!" we cheered

"And first place goes to…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…Lauren!" she smiled tightly at Lauren

"That bitch! We put so much hard work into our dances! We should win!" growled Alice

I put a hand on her shoulder "Alice, I know we did, so does the rest of the school, but just accept it…for now"

"You've had to much blood, you're being to kind" she snorted

I smiled in congratulatory at Lauren who was smirking, holding her flowers and gold medal. She saw me and sneered back.

"Did you just see what she did, girl?" the guy who slapped my ass asked

"Yea, some people in life are never happy with what they get though" I shrugged at him

Someone yelled from the crowd "YOU ARE THE WORST QUEEN BEE EVER!"

Lauren glared at him

"YEA BELLA SHOULD BE QUEEN BEE!" Yelled the guy who slapped my ass.

"Woah woah woah, sit down buddy boy" I said and grabbed his shoulders "how do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't?" he asked back

"Well I don't even know yours!" I protested

"Chris, pleased to meet you" he answered

"Yea" I rolled my eyes

"Edward a riot is going to start…" Alice whispered cautiously to Edward

"I've got it" I whispered to them

"HEY! SHUT UP!" I yelled standing on a table

The hall went silent

"THANK YOU. LAUREN ISNT ONE OF MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE, BUT SHE DID WIN FAIR AND SQUARE" I bell voice rang out clearly throught the hall

"Her ass is square" muttered someone from the crowd

"Don't start a riot over the person you wanted to win didn't, okay? Because it doesn't matter" I said quietly

The hall broke into cheers for me. I could see the teachers whispering things to each other at the judging table.

"AHEM!" coughed Lauren into the microphone "I won fair and square, you shouldn't doubt your queen bee"

A loud chorus of boo's went through the crowd.

Ms. Pionapal walked onto the stage "this talent show is over, there will be an assembly tomorrow in the hall"

"OHMIIGOD BELLA!" Alice squealed

"What did you see Alice?" I asked

"You'll find out tomorrow" she said mysteriously

I checked her mind, but only to see thought of Jasper being intimate with her

"AHH IT BURNS!" I screamed and ran for the car

Alice was laughing behind me.

**~AT HOME~**

Driving home, I realized that today was the third of July…

"Hey Esme" I called as we entered the house

"Hello Bella" she smiled at me

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked

"He's in his office, dear" she said from the kitchen

"Okay thanks" I replied and ran up the stairs

I slammed open the office door

"Yo" I said from the doorway

"Bella you scared me" he said

I snickered. It's very hard to scare a vampire

"You know you guys are on Youtube" he said

I snorted a laugh" You use Youtube?"

"Well, umm…don't tell Esme!" he panicked

"Ohmygod! Esme did you know that your husband uses youtube!?" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

She gasped

"Dammit Carlisle! I told you not to use that filthy website!" she yelled storming up the stairs

"But you need to see this!" he exclaimed

"NO!" she yelled and grabbed the computer and threw it out the window

"There. No more youtube!" she sighed as she dusted her hands off

Carlisle stood there gaping at the window.

"My laptop" he squeaked

Edward came in and stood next to me. "Oh no, what did you do now?"

"Me? Psh I did nothing, it's a figment of your imagination" I huffed flicking my hair over my shoulder

I walked into the living room and grabbed the collar of Demeteri's shirt. "Now for you…would you care to explain yourself?"

"Well….umm, I cheated on you" he said

I rolled my eyes "No shit Sherlock"

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled Emmett and Jasper

"Yea he cheated on me" I said turning toward them

"With who?" Jasper asked

"A human" I shrugged

"Like you would do anything" Demeteri growled at me

"Like I would do anything? Ha! Do you wanna make a bet on that?" I asked pulling a shiny mobile out of my pocket

"You wouldn't dare. You love me too much" he sneered

"Actually I would" I smiled and pressed three

It rang twice before dad picked up

"Bella! is there something wrong?" he asked

"Actually, there is" I said calmly

"Oh no, what happened?" he asked

"Well, today was the talent contest…"

"Did you win anything?" he asked excited

"No, unfortunately, but Demeteri did"

"Oh?"

I put him on loudspeaker

"Yea Dad, he really enjoyed himself, he cheated on me"

"WHAT!" he bellowed

"Yea, but that's not all, it was with a human"

Demeteri growled, and I slammed him up against the wall by his neck with an invisible force.

"Go to fucking hell Demeteri" I growled

"But one more thing Dad" I continued

"Yes?" he asked

"I don't trust Demeteri enough to sent him back, all by himself" I said

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked

"I want you…and my uncles, to come get him" I said

"Of course honey! We'll be there in the next day" he said

"Thanks dad" I said

"Don't worry about it sweetie, anything to make you happy" he said

I smiled "Thanks dad"

I closed my phone, and looked up at the Cullens

"T-the Volturi, coming here?" stuttered Alice

"Don't worry Alice, I have them covered" I said

They all sighed with relief.

**~NEXT DAY SCHOOL~**

Today Alice dressed me up special. I don't know why, and I wont look into her thoughts because I'm scared of her intimate thoughts. I drove to school, Emmett riding with me today, and we made it there first.

The students acted normal, so I assumed it was a normal day.

I grinned at Alice and had a quick chat to Angela about yesterday before the bell rang.

The student moved to the hall quickly and took their seats. I noticed that Lauren was wearing her Queen bee tiara, she even polished it up. She sat there in her seat smirking.

Ms. Pionapal walked up to the microphone and coughed into it. The hall went silent.

"After yesterday, the teachers had a meeting in the staff room, and we would like to have Lauren Mallory come up to the stage" she announced

Lauren stood up proud and swayed her hips dangerously while walking. She walked up next to Ms. Pionapal and smiled up at her.

Ms. Pionapal smiled tightly at her, before turning back to the microphone

"We would also like to call up Bella Volturi"

I sat there for a second, and blinked. I stood up quickly and walked onto the stage

"Now, the students are going to have a vote, who will be the next queen bee. We are going to pass out slips of paper and these two girl are going to give a speech" she said and walked off stage

"You go first" I whispered to Lauren

She stuck her nose in the air "Likewise"

She stepped up to the microphone and adjusted it. When she was happy she began to speak

"I have been Queen bee for three years here, it only makes sense for me to continue being Queen bee. My grandmother was Queen bee, my mother was queen bee, and I must forfill the reputation I have to live up. You have to vote for me, I am the better choice." When she finished she turned and smirked at me.

"Your turn" she said

I nodded and stepped up to the microphone.

"I honestly have no idea why I am here, I don't know why I was chosen, and I really think that having a Queen bee is a silly idea. I don't think that their really necessary, because we have teachers…but if you really, honestly think that I am a good enough Queen bee for you, then…that is your choice. If you think that Lauren is, I wont throw a fit about it. But if I do get elected for this, I will try hard to do my best, but if I don't, I hope to be a good friend to everyone."

The hall erupted into cheers and Lauren scowled and me.

"You think you can convince them with your 'humble' act…but your wrong" she sneered

"My humble act? You know my father would be very curious to meet you, he'll be here tomorrow. I hope you don't get sick or anything because I want you to meet him" I said

she gulped. Then Ms. Pionapal walked back up onstage

"Well children, the teachers have counted the final votes and this years Queen bee is…Bella Volturi!" she grinned at me.

"I'm sorry Lauren" I whispered to her as I walked past, to the front of the stage.

She snorted "yea right"

I don't think I was meant to hear it though

Mr. Greene took Laurens crown off and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said quietly

"Umm thanks you guys…really, wow" I said shaking my head "I really didn't expect to win…but good stuff" I continued flashing a grin and a thumbs up "I look forward to tomorrow!" I smiled and walked offstage.

**~AT HOME~**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME ALICE!?" I screamed as I walked through the front door.

"But it's so exciting! Now we can go shopping!" she squealed, oblivious to my outburst

"Bella cool it" said a voice from the lounge room

I thought it was Demeteri, so I walked into the room and snarled

"Make me, you stupid bastard"

My eyes widened at who it was. I went into full innocent mode. I grinned up at my uncle Marcus "Hi!"

Still grinning I batted my eyelashes at him " How's my favourite uncle?"

He gave me a bored look, and Caius came in and gave me a disapproving look

"What?" I asked

"I thought I was your favourite uncle" he sulked and stood next to his brother

"Uh oh" I said in a tiny voice

"Uhh…where's dad?" I asked

"He's in Carlisle's office, talking" Caius emphasised the _talking_ part

"Ok!" I said as I skipped up the stairs.

"Wait a minute young lady!" Marcus said

I froze

"ohhhh no" I whispered

"Get back down here" he said

"EEEKKK!" I yelled and ran up the stairs

I burst through the office door…quite literally. There was a hole, my body shape, in the door, and the remains of it crumbled to pieces

"DADDY!" I squealed and hugged his neck

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me

"How's my favourite daughter?"

I squeezed his neck tighter "Okay"

"Why okay?" he asked, pulling me away

"Well I'm in trouble" I said looking around the room

"Well Bella your in trouble from Esme" Carlisle said, nodding toward the door.

"NO! don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I wanted to see daddy!" I cried moving behind dad and hugging him by his waist.

"Daddy's girl" Carlisle chuckled

I grinned

"who else are you in trouble with? I'll kill whoever else gets you in trouble"

"Well I doubt that you would kill them…but it would never hurt to try" I grinned innocently

"ISABELLA VOLTURI!" Marcus yelled

"woops" I giggled

I skipped through the hole in the door and yelled

"HEY ALICE WHY DON'T YOU PAINT MY NAILS!"

"yay!" she squealed and dragged me to her room

I could hear whispering from the office.

"ISABELLA VOLTURI!" Dad yelled

"Uh oh" I whispered

Alice giggled

I stood up and saluted her "Well, it was nice knowing you Alice"

I walked out of the room and walked through the hole in the office door and put my hands behind my back

"Yes daddy?" I grinned

"Did you call your uncle Marcus a bastard?" he asked sternly

I giggled "No"

"WHAT!" uncle Marcus bellowed

I whimpered and made tears roll down my face. I pouted and sobbed

"Oh Bella, shh it's alright" dad whispered and hugged me

Then he glared at Marcus "Look what you did, you made my daughter cry."

"Marcus! I thought you were meant to be the soft brother! So what if she called you a bastard!" said Caius

Dad pulled me away from him and looked at me with his milky red eyes. "Did you call your uncle a bastard or not Bella?"

I wiped away my tears and grinned at him "Yes"

He looked at me sternly

"Bye bye now! I'm going to party with the pixie and the model, and the steroids man…and the guy with the frizzy hair **(Aka EDWARD!)** and and and…the emo that isn't called Demeteri."

I pranced out of the office and down the stairs

I heard my dad mutter " I will never understand that girl"

I heard my uncles hum in agreement

**Well I know it's a tad crazy…but I know you like Bella's crazyness. **

**Reviews are edwards with frizzy hair!**

**Jks**


	28. succubus visits,it leads to cliffdiving

**Guys do you like Bella being crazy? Jules96 said that my story was ridiculously crazy and she hoped I would get it together soon. JasperSAYSrelax128 doesn't like my story because of the queen bee thing. **

**Let me know…**

**I don't own anything**

**Life is like a rollercoaster. **

**Chapter 28**

**Previously: **

I pranced out of the office and down the stairs

I heard my dad mutter " I will never understand that girl"

I heard my uncles hum in agreement

"The Denali's…" I heard Alice say to Edward

"WHO'S THE DENALI'S?" I yelled

Edward flinched

"A coven" he answered

"Whatevs" I answered and walked away

I flopped down on the couch and watched the TV intently.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice

"Watching TV" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh, do you wanna go shopping?" she asked

"Gah! Fine…only if you tell me who the Denali's are" I said

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but your sugar high needs to wear off"

"I don't eat remember" I said

She sighed and grabbed my arm.

We got to the car and zoomed off to the mall.

Alice dragged me into Victoria's secret…quite literally. I was causing a huge scene, eventually Alice threatened to bite me if I didn't go with her. I eventually gave up and let lice drag me.

She picked numerous things off the rack.

"Alice, I haven't got a sex life anymore, remember?" I said

"It never hurt to keep up to date with fashion Bella" she trilled

"Yea fine" I sighed

**~HOME~**

As Alice sped up the driveway, I caught a whiff of vampire. I sent Alice a confused look

"Denali" she said

"Two of them are succubus's…" I said as I sniffed the air again

"Yea…one of them keeps trying to seduce Edward, but it doesn't work." She said

I didn't have time to reply because Alice parked the car and grabbed my hand

"Come on Bella!" she squealed

She dragged me through the front door and into the lounge room. There stood five very beautiful vampires, staring at us.

I grinned at them and fluffed out my dark green wings. "Hi!"

I felt a stinging on my arm and I looked next to me, to find a very innocent looking Alice

"Ow, you know that hurts" I said quietly

"Why are you telling me? I didn't do anything" Alice said in her high pitched tone

I smirked at her. I made my breathing become shallow, and my stinging arm vibrate.

"Alice? It hurts" I whimpered

She looked at me wide eyed "oh my god! Bella! I'm sorry I…didn't…"

I bent over and pretended to cry out in pain

"Bella!" cried Edward, who had just come into the room.

He saw the bite mark, and he rushed over to me.

"Why in the lords name did you bite her?" He growled at Alice

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" she cried

Edward picked me up bridal style and ran to Carlisle's office

I almost rolled my eyes at him. Almost. He was overreacting.

"Carlisle! Alice bit her and now the venom is reacting!" he cried

I propped myself up in Edwards arms.

"Do I get an acting career now?" I asked, excited

"Bella you where just bitten by Alice! You were withering in pain And you're asking if you're good enough for an acting career?!" he exclaimed

I smirked at him "You know I'm more than half vampire…it stings, that's all"

His nose scrunched up in a cute way "Oh"

I threw my head back and laughed. I hopped out of his arms and ran downstairs. As soon as I entered the lounge room, I was tackled by Alice

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she cried

"Alice, I'm fine, I was faking it" I said

She gaped at me. "W-what?"

I laughed "Yea, that's what you get, when you bite me"

She narrowed her eyes at me

"I could always harm you in some way"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper get into a crouch

"But since you're my bestie, I would rather play a trick on you" I nudged her with my elbow

I saw Jasper relax. Alice giggled at me.

There was a moment of silence

"So which one of you keeps trying to seduce Eddie over there?" I asked pointing a thumb at Edward

Emmett snickered and Jasper snorted a laugh

"Her" they said pointing to a strawberry blonde

"Ah, so your one of the succubus's" I said

"I prefer not to be called a succubus" she said

"What ever, succubus" I said "so what is your real name then?"

She cocked her hip to the side and flicked her hair over her shoulder "Tanya"

A black haired, young male sniffed the air and stared at me wide eyed. He backed away until his back hit the wall. I stared at him confused. I too sniffed the air and then grinned at him.

"Well, that's a surprise! We have the same power!" I said

"You're so powerful! Are you part of the Volturi? Because Aro will hunt you down…" he trailed off

"Indeed I am. Were you not at the ball?" I asked

The Denali's froze

"Aren't you meant to be in Volterra?" asked Tanya rudely

"Yea, but I'm here for the next three years, getting a proper education." I grinned at her

"Oh" she said quickly

**~NEXT DAY~**

"WOO! It's Saturday!" I screamed

"BELLA BARBIE!" Alice screamed

"NOO!" I screamed back

"Fine" she pouted "GRAB HER!"

I saw them race toward me, even Edward. They had no chance. I quickly teleported to the end of the hall at the speed of light.

"Alice" Emmett whined "You just asked us to do mission impossible"

"Fine, Bella I promise, no Bella barbie" Alice said

"Yay!" I cheered quietly

Edward suddenly disappeared. His scent trail followed upstairs.

"What's up with him?" I asked

"Maybe he's angry cuz you wont play Bella Barbie" Alice said

I laughed

"No" I said seriously

"You can't blame a girl for trying" she shrugged

I rolled my eyes at her

I noticed Edward had been gone a while…

I zoomed up the stairs and walked toward Edwards bedroom door. I could hear murmured voices from inside.

I opened the door to find a sight I would never have thought of. Tanya had Edward pinned up against the wall and her leg hiked up on his hip. Their faces, so close together…

"Ahem" I coughed

Edward froze.

"B-Bella" he stuttered

I put my hands on my hips "What?"

"It's n-not what i-it looks like, I swear" he stuttered again

I stared at him lazily "I know. Well…I'll be 'round somewhere"

I turned and left the room

"No! Bella wait!" he cried

I walked downstairs "You guys, I'll be down at La Push, see you's later"

With that I walked out of the house and teleported to La Push.

I noticed Jake was a few metres in front of me

"Hey Jake" I said

He jumped about a foot into the air

"BELLA!" he cried "Don't do that!"

I snickered, and then looked at my bare feet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently

I looked up at him. "Jake…I wanted to try something that I haven't done in a long time"

"And what would that be?" he asked

"I wanna go cliff diving" I said

"Bella…no, it's almost dark, you'll kill yours-." He was cut off

"Thanks Jake!" I grinned and hugged him

"Just don't make me regret this desi-." He was cut off again

I pulled his arm and dragged him toward the cliffs. He pulled his arm out of my grip and we walked silently next to each other

I looked up at the sky, to see that it was almost night. I could slightly see the stars.

I started humming softly

"What are you humming?" Jake asked

"Battlefield" I said and then resumed my humming

"Why are you humming it?" he asked

"You want me to stop?" I asked

"No. I want you to sing it" he said

I sighed "Fine"

"**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

**It's like a battle-field**

**One word turns into a**

We reached the cliffs and stepped toward the edge.

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you don't**

**I'm not here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

I bent my legs slightly and raised my arms above my head

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

I bounced back up and jumped off the edge and screamed the lyrics.

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**(repeat)**

**Why does love always feel like**

**Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

**If we can't surrender"**

I hit the water and dived deep. I felt Jake dive down soon after.

**then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

I re-surfaced and grabbed Jake's hand. I teleported both of us to the top

"**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

My wet, white dress clung to my body like a second skin, and my hair was dripping wet.

**(nothing)**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

We both ran to the edge and jumped together.

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

We hit the water and re-surfaced quickly.

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**battlefield (battlefield)**

**battlefield (battlefield)**

**(repeat)**

**Why does love always feel like**

I teleported us back to the top again, and Jake sat on the edge while I sprang.

**You better go and get your armor**

I was still screaming the lyrics while I turned so that I would land back first in the water.

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your**

I noticed that Sam and some of the others joined us.

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**

We all walked up to the edge and held hands. We all sprang at the same time

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

We hit the water at the same time and created a huge wave.

**A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)**

**a battlefield (oh) a battlefield**

I teleported all of us back to the top and I walked to the edge with Sam and Jake

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war (start a war)**

We grabbed hands and we jumped. Well they did. I sprang my wings out and let go of their hands. I grinned at them

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(fighting, fighting for)**

I made it start pouring with rain as I raised my hands in the air, while I was flying

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**(repeat)**

**Why does love always feel like**

I ran my hands through my hair, and made thunder and lightning

**You better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

The pack joined in.

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**A battlefield, a battlefield..**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know What we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know What we're fighting for**

"Hey guys, I had heaps of fun, we have to do that again" I said high fiving them all.

I teleported back to the Cullen house and opened the front door

I was greeted by Tanya in the hallway

"Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in" she sneered

"Don't ruin my good mood bitch" I said and made a bolt of lightning come throught the front door and hit her in the butt.

She yelped in pain and glared at me. I shrugged and sat down in front of the TV.

"Bella! I tried calling you but you weren't answering" said Edward as he came in

"Yea I know. I went cliff diving" I said

"What?!" he yelled

"Bella! You're here! Hey hid you happen to be singing while you were at the cliffs?" Alice asked, dancing into the room

"haha…umm yea" I said

"See Edward! I told you it was her!" she said

"Huh?" I asked

"Oh we could hear your screeches from here" said Tanya

"Tanya don't be rude please" said Esme

I smirked at Tanya

"And you made the storm right?" asked Alice

"Yea" I said

"Wow I wish we could've been there" Rose sighed from the doorway

"Yea…it was good fun, we should try it sometime, maybe when we move to some place with cliffs" I said

"That would be fun" agreed Alice

I nodded and turned my attention back to the TV.

**I know some people don't like my story…or some of the chapters I write, but if your going to say something bad…say it as kind as possible please…**

**I hope you liked it, I tried to get my act together… ****Jules96****.**

**Please review**


	29. dance, dance, dance, now shut up

**SQUEAL! 21**** REVIEWS! SQUEAL!!!!**

**I know heaps of you want Bella and Edward to get together…and they will. I promise you that this is a Bella and Edward story! ****They will get together very soon. I can promise you that.**

**I don't own anything.**

**SQUEAL!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 29!**

**Previously:**

"_Wow I wish we could've been there" Rose sighed from the doorway_

"_Yea…it was good fun, we should try it sometime, maybe when we move to some place with cliffs" I said_

"_That would be fun," agreed Alice_

_I nodded and turned my attention back to the TV. _

"I can't believe you went cliff diving!" cried Edward

"What's wrong with cliff diving?" I asked

"What's wrong with it! You could have killed yourself!" he said

"Edward, I can't die by jumping off a cliff," I said

"Oh, I knew that" he mumbled

A shiver ran through me. Edwards's head snapped up and he grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it tightly around me.

I gave him a half smile "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he grinned at me.

"Well I'm gonna go take…a shower now…" I said and walked up the stairs.

I quickly showered and stepped out in a grey mini dress. As I was walking don the hallway I bumped shoulders with Tanya.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," she snarled

"Why don't you…whore" I retorted

She snarled and lunged to attack me, but I flattened her against a wall with my force shield. She was glaring at me, but as soon as Edward walked up the stairs and saw us, her glare turned into a pout.

"Eddie, she pinned me against a wall when I did nothing wrong" she whined

He gave her a lazy look and then looked at me excitedly "Esme wants to see you…now"

I gave him a curious look "Okaay"

I let Tanya off the shield and walked down the stairs, into the backyard where Esme was gardening.

"You needed me Esme?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She turned and smiled at me. "Bella I wanted to discuss something with you…"

"If it's about the vase I broke, I swear it was Emmett" I said quickly

She raised an eyebrow at me. I realized my mistake and grinned at her innocently

She rolled her eyes and continued, "How would you feel about having a hobby room?"

I thought about it. She wanted me to have a hobby room…THEY wanted me to have a hobby room, even though I'm only here for the next three years. They wanted me to be apart of their family so much, that they wanted to dedicate a room to me…a freakin hobby room…that wouldn't be touched after I was gone…

"Bella?" she asked

"Hmm?" I hummed

"What do you think?" she asked

"You really want me to have a hobby room?" I croaked

"Of course! You are my daughter, Bella, I love you so much" she whispered

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Yea, I would love a hobby room, thank you so much"

She squealed. She sounded so much like Alice when she did that.

"Yay! A new room to decorate!" she squealed again

"Yeah I guess so" I grinned

"Soo…what type of room would you like?" she asked as we walked into the kitchen

I smiled at her "Dance"

She looked at me confused "Excuse me? You want me to dance?"

I laughed. "No, I meant I wanted a dance room"

"Oh! That's such a brilliant idea Bella! I will get started right away" and with that, she ran off into her bedroom to get her laptop

As soon as her door closed, a pair of iron arms wrapped around my waist.

"A dance room huh? I can't wait to watch you dance" Edward whispered huskily into my ear.

I wriggled out of his grip, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yea, maybe after I kick your butt into the next century" I said

I grabbed his hand and ran out the back door, into the forest, him dragging behind. I dragged him into the meadow and plopped down in the centre of it.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes Bella?" he asked from next to me

"What are we?" I asked

"Were vampires, silly" he said

I shook my head at him and hit his shoulder. "Not that way, you know what I mean"

"Well…I suppose we qualify as friends," he said

I nodded in understanding

"But I want it so badly…to be more than that" he sighed

I looked over at him with my brown eyes "I know you do Edward, but…I need to earn trust from you, trust that you won't leave again"

"But I never will, Bella I love you, so so much, I want you to see that" he urged

I sighed and flopped onto my back "Don't push your luck, Edward"

"I bet I could beat you to the house" he teased, changing the mood

"Bite me" I scoffed

"I'd rather not" he called as he raced into the woods.

I watched through Edward's eyes and I waited until he reached the edge of the forest, and entered the backyard. He was about to touch the doorhandle, but I froze time and teleported in front of him. I moved his hand and scrunched up all his fingers, except for one. I stuck that one finger up his nose and went to get a camera from inside the house. Once I got one I took it back outside and took a photo of him. I grinned and leaned against the door and put my hand on the doorhandle. I unfroze time and Edward looked confused at his hand then he looked at me.

His eyes widened and he ripped his finer out of his nose.

"You know picking you nose is a bad habit," I chided

"Y-You cheated!" he cried

"No I didn't, I recall you saying 'I bet I could beat you to the house' just a few minutes ago. You didn't include 'no powers allowed'" I said

He huffed and looked at the camera in my hand.

"What's with the camera…" he trailed off with realization

"NO!" he cried

"Yes!" I yelled, and ran inside

I slammed Edward into a wall with a shield and made him stay there.

"Family meeting!" I sang

"NO!" Edward roared, fighting against my shield

The rest of the family came in cautiously. They saw the projector screen, they looked between Edward and I confused

I placed the memory card into the projector and covered the light with my hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, take a seat, get comfortable, eat some popcorn…although that might not be very wise"

They sat down and I explained what happened as we were racing home.

"And now for the final presentation…" I said

"Ugh, there goes my ego," groaned Edward

I lifted my hand off the light and stepped away from the projector.

Emmett cracked up and started rolling on the floor.

"Dude is that photo shopped?" asked Jasper between laughs

"Nope, it's 100 per cent real" I grinned

This made everyone crack up even more

Edward just stayed the on the wall, pouting

I grinned at him

**~A FEW DAYS LATER~**

"BELLA!" Esme cried from upstairs

"What is it?" I asked rushing up the stairs

"Your room is ready," she said sweetly

I sighed in relief "You had me thinking you were hurt"

"Nonsense" she said waving her hand

"NOW GO CHECK YOUR ROOM OUT!" she squealed

The rest of the family ran up the stairs to come watch.

I opened the door that had 'Dance' on it

I gasped

"Esme…" I covered my mouth with my hand "it's beautiful, thank you!"

I hugged her tightly. "Now, how many wall did you knock down?" I whispered in her ear

I pulled away and I saw her grin sheepishly. She held up two fingers

"So let me get this straight…you knocked down two walls to make this room?" I asked

She grinned and nodded

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a wooded plaque on the wall. It said 'Dance like no one's watching' in cursive letters. I smiled and stroked the plaque. I walked around the room, my hands trailing against the ballet bars. In the corner of the room, there was a mini-bar, not that I would need it…there, next to it was a ceiling seat. It was crisp white, and it had a thick blue curtain flowing around it.

At the end of the room, there were two double doors, I looked at Esme confused and then pulled the dors open. It led to Edwards's music room**.**

"Isn't that my music room?" asked Edward

"Yes it is, Edward, it's because you both have related hobby's" Esme said

I turned around and busted out laughing

"What?" asked Edward

It's an Edward Cullen Punch up doll!" I laughed **(Check it out on my profile! It's so cute!)**

"What!" Edward said and turned and faced the doll

"Esme!" he cried "What the hell?"

I walked up to the Edward Cullen doll and kissed it on the lips

"He's much cuter than you, Edward, sorry but he's staying" I said

Edward looked heartbroken "You chose a Edward Cullen doll over the real Edward Cullen?"

"Yesh, cuz he's too adorable" I cooed and squeezed the dolls cheeks.

"What? This isn't over you stupid doll. I will get Bella back" Edward threatened quietly

"Hey! Don't dis my boyfriend! He is awesome!" I said squeezing the doll by its neck

Edward narrowed his eyes at the doll and walked out of the room.

"Ha! Edward is jealous of a doll…that is identical to him!" Emmett laughed

"I'll talk to him" Alice muttered and walked out of the room, into the music room.

I heard her sit down next to Edward

"Edward…" she trailed off

"What?" he snapped

"The doll that Bella loves is like her loving a picture of you, it's still you. Don't worry, that doll wont last forever," she said

"Really?" he asked hopefully

"Yes, but the family has to go hunting now" she said and dragged him out of the house.

The rest of the Cullens followed

"Bye Bells!" Jasper called as they left the house.

"Bye guys" I said in normal tone

I flopped down on my seat bored. There was nothing to do…I picked up a magazine and flipped through it for twenty minutes or so. I didn't need to go hunting because I already did go yesterday. Suddenly an idea came to me.

I stood up and walked over to my huge stereo and speakers. I plugged in my I-pod and pressed play for the instrumental of 'hush hush'.

I started singing the lyrics.

**I never needed you to be strong**

I walked over to the ballet bars and placed a hand on one

**I never needed you for pointin' out my wrongs**

**I**** never needed pain, I never needed strain.**

**My love for you was strong enough you should've known.**

**I never needed you for judgement**

**I never needed you to question what I spent**

I stretched one of my legs and put it on the bar.

**I never asked for help, I take care of myself, I don't know why you think you got a hold on me.**

**And it's a little in the conversations**

**There isn't anything that you can say.**

I changed legs.

**And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so look at me and listen to me because,**

**I don't want to**

I flung myself into the centre of the room and twirled I let my orange wings out.

**Stay another minute**

**I don't want you**

**To say a single word**

I did a turn and ducked to the floor.

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

I put my fingers to my lips

**There is no other way**

**I get the final say**

**Because**

I raised an arm in the air and then crossed both of them in front of me and then spread them to my sides.

**I don't want to**

**Do this any longer**

**I don't want you**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**I've already spoken**

**Our love is broken**

**Baby Hush Hush**

**I never needed your corrections**

I twirled again and stopped at the door. Standing there were the Cullens. I shrugged and continued

**On everything from how I act to what I say**

**I never needed words, I never needed hurt, I never needed you to be there everyday**

I danced over to the Edward doll and grabbed him. I started dancing with him, and I heard Emmett snicker.

**I'm sorry for the way I let go**

**Of everything I wanted when you came along**

Finally Edward couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to the doll and punched it in the face. I dropped the doll and Edward grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and kept singing. I danced with Edward instead of the fake one, which made the real Edward very happy.

**But I am never beaten, broken, not defeated**

**I know next to you is not where I belong**

**And it's a little late for explanations**

**There isn't anything that you can do**

**And my eyes hurt, hands shiver, so you will listen when I say baby**

I ran up to Alice and Rose and pulled them into the middle of the room. I also grabbed Esme and dragged her.

**I don't want to**

**Stay another minute**

**I don't want you**

**To say a single word**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**There is no other way**

**I get the final say**

**Because**

**I don't want to**

We were singing together and grinding.

**Do this any longer**

**I don't want you**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**I've already spoken**

**Our love is broken**

**Baby Hush Hush**

**First I was afraid, I was petrified**

**Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side**

**But I spent oh so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong**

**But I grew strong,**

**I learned how to carry on**

**Hush hush, hush hush**

**Oh no not I, I will survive, as long as I know how to love**

**I know I'll stay alive**

**I've got all my life to live, **

**I've got all my love to give,**

**And I will survive, I will survive**

**Hey hey!**

**Hush hush, hush hush**

**Because here is no other way,**

**I get the final say**

**I don't want to**

**Do this any longer**

**I don't want you**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**

**I've already spoken**

**Our love is broken**

**Baby Hush Hush**

"Thank you thank you!" I said

"Uhh Alice, can I have you for a few hours?" asked Jasper

"Yea, you too Rose" said Emmett

Carlisle held out his hand for Esme, and she happily took it.

"EWW! GET OUT! EWW!" I screamed

They rolled their eyes and left.

I was all alone with fake Edward and real Edward.

Edward smiled hopefully and held out his hand. I sighed in defeat. I took his hand and we walked to his sound proof room, leaving fake Edward lying on the ground in the dance room.

**Te he he ! **

**Omg do you know what this means?**

**Reviews! Because there will be a Bella and Edward lemon in the next chapter!**

*******Grins evilly*******

**please review and thank you so much for the tips and all that…but keep reviewing!**


	30. i want cheese spring rolls!

**Tank you for the reviews guys…really appreciate them**

**Dum di dum dum…LEMONS!**

**I don't own anything**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 30!!!**

**Previously:**

_Edward smiled hopefully and held out his hand. I sighed in defeat. I took his hand and we walked to his sound proof room, leaving fake Edward lying on the ground in the dance room. _

Once we got into his room, he closed the door and attacked me. He threw me against the bookcase and kissed me hard.

"I love you" he whispered, his hand coming to rest on the bookshelf behind me, his body mere inches away from mine. I could practically feel the electricity between us. I didn't know what to say as he gazed down at me, his free hand playing with a strand of my hair. I was a little surprised when he brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm, you smell delicious Bella…" he said, leaning in farther, his face burying in my hair. "Almost the same as you did as a human" he whispered, sucking on my neck.

I couldn't control my hands as they fastened onto the sides of his shirt, pulling him closer. My head fell back to rest on the bookcase behind me, my breathing coming out in short gasps. I thought my dead heart would explode out of my chest when I felt Edward's teeth lightly graze my shoulder.

His hands glided under my shirt to rest on my bare hips, his thumbs lightly touching my stomach.

"R-really?," I asked between breaths, my own hands diving underneath the hem of Edward's shirt to explore the skin beneath.

"Bella, you're going to have to understand something. Once I have you, I never plan on letting you go," he whispered, kissing a wet trail across my collarbone. I was finding it hard to breathe, never mind forming words.

"I…will never…leave you…ever," I breathed, my hand resting on his toned stomach, allowing a finger to trail down the light hair line that led from his navel to the top of his pants. Being bold, I undid the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper, allowing my hand to trail lower across his abdomen. I could feel him laugh against my neck before he lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"Bella, you're being entirely unfair. You can't keep teasing me like this and then telling me to stop. I'm only a man," he whispered, his fingers coming up to slowly trace my lips. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?"

I answered him with my body before my voice could betray me. Grabbing his hand away from my mouth, I yanked on the back of his head, bringing our lips crashing together. His tongue felt like heaven in my mouth, lapping at me like a thirsty man in a desert. I had longed for this all week and I was in ecstasy. I moaned as Edward took my bottom lip between his teeth, pulling slightly before letting go. I slowly brought my hand up to rest it on his cheek, feeling the muscles underneath his skin move as he kissed me.

Edward brought his hands up to unbutton my grey dress. With every button, more of my skin was exposed to Edward's wandering hands. With the last button undone, Edward shoved the dress down my arms and onto the floor. I gripped the back of his head as his wet mouth moved from mine, down the front of my neck to my chest. I let out a scream of pleasure as Edward began to lick my breast through the thin fabric of my bra, soaking my skin.

I reached behind me to unclasp it when Edward grabbed my arm, slamming it into the bookshelf above my head. Letting go, he reached around my back, digging his fingers into my back and dragging them down, leaving red scratches. My head flew back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. With one of his hands Edward reached up and undid my bra, letting it fall to the floor beside my dress.

"Beautiful," he moaned against my breast as he suckled on my nipple. With his free hand he massaged the other until it was hard.

"mmm…," I moaned, one of my hands dropping down inside the collar of his shirt to feel the smoothness of his back. I wanted to feel more of him.

Using my shaking hands, I managed to undo the buttons of his shirt, exposing his white chest to my lustful eyes. I let out a gasp of surprise when I felt Edward's hand forcefully hitch my leg up onto his hip, the other following soon after.

My eyes almost rolled into the back of my head when Edward grinded his hips against my soaked panties, his hands slowly clawing up my thighs to grip my backside, pulling me closer. Even through my underwear and his pants, I could feel the hardness of his manhood grinding against me.

"Mmmm…"I breathed into his ear, a smile playing on my lips.

"Do you like that Bella? Tell me what you want," he ordered, his wet tongue trailing along my jaw.

"M..more," I moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair and bucking my hips forward into his.

Smiling, Edward drew back to watch my face as he slowly slipped one of his hands into the bottom of my soaked panties, dipping his fingers into my burning heat one by one.

"Ahhh…" I moaned, my eyes closing as Edward's long, slender fingers began to gently thrust inside of me.

I felt Edward's cock harden even more as he felt my wet juices flow down his fingers. He wanted to taste me. Pulling his fingers out just before I climaxed, he brought them to his face, making sure I was watching, and began to lick them clean. I could tell he was a little surprised when I leaned forward and began to help. Edward thought his cock was about to explode at the erotic scene, watching me lick my own juices off of his soaking fingers.

"God, Bella. You don't play fair," he moaned, gripping the bookshelf behind my head, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't…play fair? It's you who doesn't…play…ahhh…fair Edward. At least you're….wearing…pants…ahhhh," I managed to say as Edward continued to grind his hips against me, making me more aroused.

"What's inside my pants that you want so badly Bella?" he asked me, smirking as he felt my hands clawing his chest, surely leaving faint scratch marks against his granite skin .

"What do you want?" he asked again, purposefully grinding his hips harder making sure I could feel his hard length pressed up against me.

I moaned in his ear, "I want your long, hard cock thrusting deep inside of me."

"Thank you for asking Bella, I'd be happy to," he whispered teasingly.

Reaching down, Edward managed to push his pants along with his underwear, to the floor, around his ankles. I let out a gasp of shock at seeing his naked cock. Compared to Demeteri, Edward was definitely superior. It was like comparing a semi to a scooter, there was no competition.

"Like what you see Bella?" he asked, stepping closer so that his erect member rested on my naked stomach, pre-cum flowing from the head.

I couldn't even respond before Edward's tongue plunged into my mouth, pushing my head against the bookcase. I moaned into his mouth as his hands slowly began to pull my underwear down until they reached my knees, which were still wrapped around Edward's waist. Realizing that he couldn't take my underwear off any farther, Edward released my legs from his waist, letting my soaked panties fall to the floor.

I blushed as I watched Edward gaze at me wearing nothing,. I couldn't keep my eyes from travelling to his very large cock and I was sure he noticed. My small hands wrapped around his biceps as he stepped in, closing the distance between our bodies.

"You're so gorgeous Bella," he moaned, using his tongue to lick and kiss at my neck, his hands travelling up my hips to rest on my breasts.

"Mmmm…" was all I could respond, too aware of Edward's throbbing shaft against my stomach. Pulling one of my hands from his bicep, I brought it down between us to gently grasp his member.

"Ahhhh…," he moaned in my ear, pre-cum flowing freely out of his tip and onto my stomach.

Acting on instinct, I began to move my hand up and down along his shaft. I knew I was doing something right when Edward's moans started to become louder and more frequent. I knew I needed to stop when Edward began to thrust into my hand, the head of his cock almost overflowing with pre-cum. Lifting his head up to meet mine, I lightly traced the outline of his mouth with my tongue before gently pushing through his lips. Edward let out a sound of disapproval when I let go of his shaft, bring my hand to his chest.

Kissing me back gently, Edward hitched one of my legs back around his naked hips. I moaned as my naked womanhood came into contact with Edward's cock, coating him in a layer of my juices. I began to lightly rock my hips forward, the lips of my womanhood caressing his shaft, his tip spilling onto my lower abdomen. Breaking away from his heated kiss, I begged for release.

"Please…can't take…any…more…ahhhh," I cried as Edward's lips locked onto my nipple, sucking gently.

Using his other hand, Edward slowly brought my other leg around his hips and hoisted me higher against the bookshelf. His mouth not leaving my breasts, he slowly pulled his hips back, aiming his throbbing shaft at my entrance. Grasping my hips, Edward slowly lowered me onto him, moaning when the tip of his cock entered my heated core.

"Ah…ahhh," I moaned, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

My legs tightened around his hips as Edward lowered me inch by inch onto his thick, long cock. My inner walls throbbed as they adjusted to his immense size, squeezing his member tightly. Freeing my breast from his lips, Edward began lying soft butterfly kisses up the centre of my chest to my neck where he began to gently suck.

"Ahhh, you're so tight Bella…" he moaned, sounding like he was in pain.

His fingers gripping my backside, Edward began to slowly thrust inside of me, his lower abdomen drenched in my juices. Burying his head in the side of my neck, he began to increase his speed, making a light slapping noise every time our bodies collided.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I could hear my moans getting louder every time he hit the spot hidden deep inside of me. He felt so big it almost hurt. I could hear Edward panting in my ear as he increased his thrusting, his sweaty chest pressed up against mine.

"Yes…ahhh…so…big," I moaned, my eyes clamping shut as I felt the fire growing bigger in my body, needing to be released.

"Bella, I can't…hold out…much…ahhhh…longer," he pleaded, his fingers scratching at my backside, almost drawing venom/blood.

"Ahhhh….Edwaaaaard," I screamed, throwing my head back against the bookshelf as my walls contracted tightly at my climax.

As my walls squeezed his growing shaft with my orgasm, Edward lost control. Burying his head in the side of my neck and biting down lightly to muffle his cries, Edward spilled his venom into my body, moaning as I gently rocked forward against his cock.

Breathing heavily, Edward slid down to the floor, on his knees with me straddling his lap, him still sheathed inside. Lifting his head from my shoulder, he brought his hand up to lower my mouth to his, kissing me softly, our tongues just barely touching.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he whispered against my mouth.

"Immensely so," I whispered back.

"Good" he said, lightly kissing my face.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Hmm we should probably go downstairs" he replied softly, standing up to get his clothes

I instantly missed the contact. Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't love him! I shoudn't even be having sex with him! Oh the sex…

"Bella…you're drooling" laughed Edward

"Oh" I said wiping my mouth

He took my hand and we walked downstairs, into the lounge room. It was empty. I could hear Emmett in the kitchen…why he was in there? I would probably never know.

We sat down on the loveseat and Edward leaned in for a quick kiss, but we were rudely interrupted by Emmett shouting,

"What? I said double cheese you crazy maniac! No, I don't care if you don't do spring rolls with cheese; you're just going to have to do it now! I want cheese!" He slammed the phone down, "Stupid Chinese takeaway."

"Emmett! What the hell!? We don't even eat!" I cried

"Uhh..." he stammered

A minute of silence

"Umm…ROSIE! EDWARD AND BELLA ARE HAVING SEX!" he screamed and ran up the stairs

The whole family rushed into the room

"WHAT?" they said together

"Umm…well were just friends with benefits…" I trailed off

"For now" Edward said

"Aww see their already finishing each others sentences like a married couple" cooed Emmett

"Shut your mouth and keep it shut" I snapped at Emmett and waved my hand at him.

He tried to speak but his lips wouldn't open

"What's it feel like to be speechless Emmett? Huh?" I sneered

"Mmm frry mm frry! Frrv mmm" he cried through his lips

**( translation: I'm sorry I'm sorry! Forgive me)**

I shrugged and let him off it. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Umm…well I'm gonna go hunting before I get too bitchy" I said

"Yea I might go too" said Edward

Emmett and Jasper followed him out of the house.

I nodded to the girls and ran out.

I quickly hunted a few humans and went back. I am quicker at hunting than other vampires, so I had about a minute and a half until the boys got back.

"I'm home!" I said and ran up the stairs. I didn't feel like dancing, so went into the music room and sat down at the piano. I lightly dragged my fingers along the keys, then began playing and singing along.

"**Head under water**

**And you tell me to breathe easy for a while**

**The breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**Made room for me but it's too soon to see**

**If I'm happy in your hands**

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages**

**No easy way to say this**

**You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you asked for it**

**'cause you need one, you see**

I heard footsteps from downstairs and Edward objecting to something, but he was shushed by Alice

"Listen." She whispered

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you tell me it's**

**Make or break in this**

The rushing of air was heard from the staircase and the door opened quietly. I ignored them and kept doing my thing.

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**

**Reason to write you a love song today**

**I learned the hard way**

**That they all say things you want to hear**

**And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and**

**Your twisted words,**

**Your help just hurts**

**You are not what I thought you were**

**Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you**

**Made me think that I need this too**

**I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you asked for it**

**'cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you tell me it's**

**Make or break in this**

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**

**Reason to write you a love song today**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on**

**To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone**

**'cause I believe there's a way you can love me**

**Because I say**

**I won't write you a love song**

**'cause you asked for it**

**'cause you need one, you see**

Edward was going to step forward, but Alice pulled him back and poked him in the arm.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**Is that why you wanted a love song**

**'cause you asked for it**

**'cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If your heart is nowhere in it**

**I don't want it for a minute**

**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that**

**There's a reason to**

**Write you a love song today**

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the stool

"I had no idea you could play" Edward said

"I guess I'm multi talented" I shrugged

"Multi talented? Girl you have every power in the world!" cried Jasper

"Why do you keep talking gangster?" I asked him

"Erm…" he scratched the back of his neck "Alice…thinks it's umm sexy"

I giggled "Really Alice?"

"Yes I do, it's very sexy" she purred the last part

A shudder ran though me "Eww"

She rolled her eyes and left the room with Jasper.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"What is it Bella? Is something wrong?" Edward asked panicked

"No…no… no no no!" I yelled and squirmed out of his grasp

I yanked the double doors open and sobbed at the sight. Edward Jr. was there…flat…dead

"NO!" I screamed and ran up to him.

Tears rolled down my face "Edward Jr!"

I hugged the flattened plastic and it's head fell back, over my arms

"No" I whispered

The real Edward hugged me. "It's aright Bella, I swear, Esme will make a wooden one this time, it's alright…shh"

"You better" I threatened him "You're the one who did this!"

"I'm so sorry, he was a good friend" he said

I scoffed

"Whatever, I forgive you" I said and jumped out the window, into the backyard

I began kicking a ball around with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Rose and Esme were sitting in the sun…trying to get a tan…

'not possible' I thought

**EDWARD POV:**

I was kicking a ball around with my brothers and Bella. Esme and Rose were trying to get a tan…that isn't possible!

"BELLA VOOOLLLTUUURRRII!" A very angry pixie flew down the stairs and glared at Bella. In her hand she had a curling iron and a tube of mascara.

"Ooops gotta run!" Bella said. She ran quickly around the side of the house. I looked at Rose who stood, completely shocked.

"They still play Bella Barbie?"

"TOUCH ME WITH THAT AND I WILL UNLEASH THE EVIL FORCES OF DARKNESS! ALSO KNOWN AS MY SHIELD!" I heard someone scream from the front yard.

I chuckled. Typical Bella and Alice…Bella would never win though…

**Review review review**

**I put lemons just like I said I would!**


	31. the end of a brother and sister

**I looovee twilight! Sigh I'm already planning Bella and Edwards wedding…FORGET I SAID THAT! I've already said too much! Eeekkk!**

**I don't own anything…**

**I cant believe this is chapter 31! I have come so far!**

**Yay! **

**I passed the 200 mark for reviews! **

**Woo! Go me!**

**Sigh…I love this website!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 31!**

**Previously: **

"_TOUCH ME WITH THAT AND I WILL UNLEASH THE EVIL FORCES OF DARKNESS! ALSO KNOWN AS MY SHIELD!" I heard someone scream from the front yard._

_I chuckled. Typical Bella and Alice…Bella would never win though…_

(still Edwards point of view)

SLAM!

Woah! Is Bella alright?

Suddenly Bella came running around the side of the house with a dirty…and very angry pixie behind her

"Come here right now! You need a makeover!" screeched Alice, while shaking leaves out of her hair.

Bella stopped running and turned toward Alice

"But I don't need a makeover…I just want some time with my non-crazy, pixie-ated family" Bella pouted

My insides melted. Bella's pout was so sad…I just wanted to kiss it off her face

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to me "Don't forget you still owe me a Edward Jr, Edward. And I expect him to be wooden"

She narrowed her eyes at me. I saluted "Yes ma'am"

Alice huffed and went back inside

"I'm bored" Bella sighed as she plopped down on the grass.

**BELLA POV:**

I am so bored! Grr!

"Well, why don't we play truth or dare?" asked Rose

I sprang up from where I was sitting. "Yeah!"

Everyone sat down in a circle on the grass. Alice ran as fast as she could down the stairs and sat down with us.

"Okay I'll go first" I said

Rose nodded

"Emmett, I dare you to-."

"Hey! I you don't know what I was going to say!" Emmett cried

"Don't I?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guess you're right" he muttered

"Anyway, Emmett I dare you to go and blow up Mike Newtons car" I said

He gaped at me "What?"

"You heard me!" I grinned

"Yea, I heard ya" he said and walked off

**~TEN MINUTES LATER~ **

BOOM!

I gasped and started laughing. I had tears in my eyes

A disgruntled Emmett came back and sat down. He gave me a glare and continued

"My turn!" he said

"Edward…truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth" said Edward curtly

"Ohh chicken!" Emmett said

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine. Dare"

Emmett clapped his hands excitedly and grinned at Edward

"Edward, I dare you to kiss Bella" he said

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then he went back to being excited

I rolled my eyes at him.

I leaned in toward Edward

"Aren't you meant to meet me halfway?" I asked calmly

"Oh, umm right" he stuttered

We were about to kiss, but Emmett interrupted

"I expect tongues!" he said

"Betch" I muttered

**(another way of saying bitch!)**

Edward chuckled against my lips and crushed his lips to mine.

I felt a tingling shock run through me and I gasped at the long lost sensation. Edward licked my top lip, asking for an entrance. I agreed immediately and opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together, and I loved the feeling of it. I almost forgot that we had people in front of us. They started applauding and I broke away from Edward.

"I love you Bella" Edward said

"Maybe I can say the same one day too" I whispered

I stood swiftly and walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Alice

"La Push." I said and opened the front door

"You seem to go there a lot" said Alice

"Yea. I find it soothing" I said and teleported to La Push

"Hi Sam" I said

He jumped and turned around

"Bella" he breathed

I smiled slightly at him. He walked up to hug me but wrinkled his nose in disgust and pulled back.

"Yeesh, you reek" he said

I sighed "Haha, very funny"

I walked into the lounge room and looked over at Jacob

"Jake!" I sang

"Bella!" he sang back and ran to hug me.

He pulled up short and narrowed his eyes at me

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked

"You are such an idiot Bella" he snarled

"What?" I asked confused

"I can't believe you kissed him! I bet you've had sex with him too!" he hissed

"It was a dare Jake" I pleaded

"A dare? So? You could've asked for something else" he snorted

"What is wrong with you Jake? It was a freakin kiss! And yes I have had sex with him! Does that bother you?" I retorted

He growled and phased

"You would never hurt a pack sister Jacob" I hissed

'_Pack sister?! You are not a pack sister you whore! You are a cold soulless monster! You are a nothing to me' _

Jake ran three steps forward before Sam came in and yelled

"Stop right there Jacob Black! You will not attack a pack sister! She is your sister don't deny it! She has your blood in her"

"No Sam, it's okay…I'll come back when…I don't know, maybe when these things have calmed down." I said

Jake's eyes became sad for a moment before they went back to glaring at me. I could not fight with my brother. Tears began steaming down my face.

"Bye Jake, I love you" I whispered and walked over to hug his furry neck.

He growled and backed away. My tears began streaming down harder, and I looked away

"I guess I'll come and see the rest of the pack later" I said to Sam quietly and turned to Jake

"I love you Jake, don't forget that" I sobbed as I walked out the door and teleported back to the Cullen house.

It began pouring as soon as I entered the house. The house was empty, well except for Alice, who I knew would leave me alone. I walked up to my dance room and went up to my stereo. I turned it on full blast and pressed play.

I went to the window and sat down on the sill. I opened the window and sat there with my legs hanging out the window, getting soaked.

I began singing with such a high voice that it would give the coldest vampire goose bumps.

**H****ow can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**leading you down into my core**

**where I've become so numb**

**without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

I stood up on the window sill and clung onto the sides of the window, leaning out, getting drenched

**U****ntil you find it there and lead it back **

I sprang off the windowsill and onto the ground in the backyard. There were mud trails in the grass.

**home**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

I created lighting bolts around me and made it rain harder.

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

I could hear rustling in the nearby trees, and I knew it was the rest of the family.

**now that I know what I'm without**

**you can't just leave me**

**breathe into me and make me real**

**bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

I screamed and let the tears run down the face, along with the rain. My hands clenched into fists and I made more lightning bolts.

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**got to open my eyes to everything**

**without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**don't let me die here**

**there must be something more**

**bring me to life**

I threw my hands in the air and made it thunder.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**(Bring me to life)**

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

**(Bring me to life)**

The song ended and I stood there in the rain, my chest heaving, tears running down my face. I collapsed to the ground sobbing, keeping the lightning bolts around me.

I heard Carlisle's phone ring, and he answered it. It was Sam. Carlisle walked out of hearing distance.

"Bella! Please let the blots down!" cried Edward

I sobbed more and finally let down the bolts. Edward ran up and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, shh, it's okay…it's okay" he whispered in my ear

"No" I sobbed "It will never be okay"

Edward carried me to the meadow and he sat me down. I continued sobbing.

"What happened?" he asked softly

"He smelt you on me…and now…he hates me" I sobbed

"No, no, he could never hate you. That was his anger talking" he soothed

I sighed and made it sunny

"I never used to be like this. It was always, 'they offend you in any way, they die'. Simple as that" I chuckled "But now…it's 'cry your eyes out and wait for someone to comfort you'"

He smiled at me

"What is it about this place that stops you from lifting your hard mask up?" I asked

"I don't know…I guess the emotions get to you" he shrugged

"Yea, I guess so." I said

"Bella?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you?"

I looked up at him. "Yea"

He grinned and I smiled back at him. He bent down and kissed me. I sighed contently and pouted as he pulled away. He kissed my bottom lip and I quirked a smile

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you" he said

"You know what?" I asked

'_uh oh, I've pushed it too far! Now she's going to get angry!' _ he thought

"W-What?" he said

" Screw it, screw my plan to hate you for all eternity, screw all my other hatred against you. I'm not saying this because I know you wont stop saying it, but I truly mean it. I love you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"

I saw his eyes light up, and it made me the happiest person in the world to see him like that.

**Could've been a little longer…but it was good was it not? **

**Oh the song was:**

'**Bring me to life'~ by Evanescence **

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review!**


	32. making up with cupcakes

**La la la la…I love you!**

**Nothing is mine…except for the two new tops I bought yesterday, from Avocado…**

**But hey! What complications come up ahead?**

**I am soooooo happy for them!!!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster **

**Chapter 32!**

**Previously:**

" _Screw it, screw my plan to hate you for all eternity, screw all my other hatred against you. I'm not saying this because I know you wont stop saying it, but I truly mean it. I love you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" _

_I saw his eyes light up, and it made me the happiest person in the world to see him like that. _

He reached over, pulled me onto his lap and crushed his lips to mine. We sucked face for two minutes without stopping, when I finally pulled away

"You really planned to hate me for all eternity?" he grinned crookedly at me

"Erm…well…yes?" I stammered

He chuckled

"No dazzling!" I demanded

"You're the one doing the dazzling," he said

Suddenly Edwards phone started ringing. He flipped it open and answered

"Yes Carlisle?" he asked

"Aro ordered…" that was all I heard before Edward stood up and walked over into the tree's.

"She's not going to like that…"

More muttering on the end of the line.

"Alright, can we stay longer?" he asked

I heard the phone being passed to someone else. This time I could hear them

"If you two could stop admitting your undying love to each other for a few minutes and get your skinny ass's down at the house I would greatly appreciate it" Alice screeched down the phone

Edward flinched. I snickered at him. He sent me a playful glare and sighed into the phone

"Yes Alice. Now goodbye"

Alice huffed and hung up

"Someone's gotten moody," I said

"Yea, come on Love, let's go" he sighed and held out his hand.

I took his hand and we ran back to the house…together

"So…what's the big news that my father ordered?" I asked prancing into the lounge room

"Well…your father called, and he wants you to practise with your powers" Carlisle said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because in Volterra, you used your powers to" cough "kill" cough "vampires and now you don't use them as much" Carlisle said

"What?" I growled "Oh that old man is going to be so sad when I quit from his guard" I growled again

"You're going to quit?" Edward asked excitedly

"Maybe…we'll see" I said and stalked up the stairs, into my dance room.

I grabbed my mobile off the mini bar and sat down on my ceiling seat. I dialled Dad's number and waited. It rang twice before he picked up

"Hello Sweetie, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Don't you dare 'hello sweetie' me Aro" I growled lowly

"Ah I see you are calling about the training?"

"Damn right I am" I yelled

"Bella, honey, don't lose your temper please" he begged

"Make me, asshole" I hissed

"Do not use that tone with your father!" scolded Caius in the background

I huffed and went silent

"So are you going to train?" asked Dad

"You better hope so, _Father_" I sneered

"Look, baby, I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry? You are fucking sorry…haha, don't make me wet my pants Dad, that's embarrassing. You are going to think of something to comfort me, and it better be good" I snapped

"Alright" he sighed "But will you train?"

I growled and threw my phone at the wall. It crumbled into little pieces and fell to the floor. I sat there glaring at it. I heard the door open and I caught the scent of Edward. He came in and pulled me off my seat. He hugged me and whispered soothing words in my ears.

"I know you're angry at him, but you shouldn't treat him badly, he's your father" he whispered

He swayed us back and forth gently and I sighed

"Belllaaaaa" Alice sang as she entered the room

"What?" I mumbled from Edwards chest

"We need to go shopping!" she cried

"No" I muttered

she tried stepping forward but I stopped her

"Leave. I am content" I said, and she left the room without a complaint

"Did you use a power on her?" asked Edward

"Maybe" I grinned

"How come you never used it on me?" he asked

"Because, it was too much fun to tease you" I said

He rolled his eyes, and then sighed

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said and then kissed him

"EWW PDA!" yelled Emmett from the doorway

"Bitch" I said and pulled out of Edwards grip.

Emmett chuckled and pulled on Edwards arm

"Come on Eddie, we have to…do stuff…for Esme" Emmett said

He was lying. My lie detector power could sense it.

"Emmett" I said calmly, interrupting Edward whines about leaving me alone

He turned and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Look in my eyes" I said

"No" he said backing away

I ran up to him and grabbed his face. "You will"

He looked into my eyes for a millisecond, but that was all it took. He was hypnotised

"Now tell me, what were you planning to do with Eddie?" I asked

He didn't blink "We were going to go and make your wooden Edward Jr."

I grinned and let go of his face. "Good to know Em"

He snapped out of his trance "Aw hell no! She did not just do that!"

"Oh, but I did" I grinned

"Bella…" Edward said

"Yes?" I asked

"No compulsion" he said sternly

I huffed and walked out of the room "Fine"

"Oh no! Bella! I'm sorry!" he cried running after me

I turned to face him "I know"

"What? So you're not angry?" he asked

"What makes you think I'm angry?" I asked

"Well, you stormed out of the room, and I thought you would be mad for someone telling you to do something, and you seemed annoyed…"

I cut him off with a kiss "Never. I could never be angry at you…well anymore"

He grinned "Good"

I rolled my eyes and opened the front door. I kissed him quickly and teleported myself.

**EDWARD POV:**

Bella disappeared into thin air and I turned to Alice who was sitting on the couch, watching Hannah Montana

"Where'd she go?" I asked her

"Dunno, he future just disappeared, so I figure she's gone to La Push, or just killed herself"

"Alice!" Esme scolded

"Don't worry mom, it's a side-affect from when Bella uses a power on someone" I said

"Oh" she said and walked back into the kitchen

**BELLA POV:**

I teleported myself to the forest near the shops and walked to the nearest cake store. I bought two chocolate mud cakes. I also purchased two cupcakes for Jacob and I, and left the store. I walked back into the forest, making sure no one was looking, teleported myself to La Push.

I was met at the front door of Jacobs house by Sam. I could hear the rest of the pack inside. They were restless.

"Ouch! Dammit Jake, shove your fat unforgiving ass over a little" Paul said

I smiled at Sam and walked into the lounge room.

"Now now, no need to be mean Paul" I said

"BELLA!" the pack cried jumping up

They all hugged me, except for Jacob, who was sitting on the couch scowling at us.

"Hey now! Don't squash the cakes!" I said

"Cake?!" Seth cried

"Woo! Yum!" Embry said and ran into the kitchen

the rest of the pack followed after him.

"You coming Jake?" I asked hopefully

**JAKE POV:**

"You coming Jake?" she asked hopefully

The smile on her face was something I could not turn away

"Yea, I'm coming" I muttered looking away from her

I walked into the kitchen, Bella following soon after. Everyone was seated on the stools waiting

"Jeez, took your time" said Paul

Bella rolled her beautiful eyes.

She went and stood behind the counter and brought out two chocolate cakes. The room went silent, and the Pack's eyes widened

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" they cried

Bella giggled and cut the cake into pieces. Everyone grabbed a piece, or pieces except for me. I didn't want her gifts. Even if they were food.

"Bella, what's in the other two bags?" asked Quil

"You guts! Their not for you!" she said

She took two cupcakes out and passed one to me. "I knew you wouldn't touch the cake."

Aw hell. She's being nice. Damn I am gonna cop it later.

She took the other and ate a bite. **(By the way…Bella can eat…sometimes…it depends when she is hungry) **"Oh my god I forget how good human food tasted!" she moaned

"Bella…could I speak to you outside for a second?" I asked

**BELLA POV:**

"Uhh sure" I said and followed Jake outside

"Bella if there was a war between vampires and werewolves, who's side would you choose?" he asked

"Neither. I would try stop the war in any way I could" I said

"But if it were a battle between one vampire and werewolf…who do you reckon would win?"

"Vampire. Duh" I said

"Nu uh! That is so not true! Werewolves would totally smash Vampires ass's!" he said

Suddenly there was a cough from next to us. It was the La Push mail man

"Sorry but I couldn't help but hear your conversation…but in my opinion, if there was a battle between a vampire and a werewolf…the vampire would definitely win" he said, and walked away

I poked a gobsmacked Jake in the arm

"See?" I asked in giggles

"That…I…I'm firing him" he stammered

I broke into a fit of giggles. He narrowed his eyes playfully and began to tickle me. I screamed and laughed hysterically. I knew this was his way of saying sorry.

**Review review review**

**Sorry it took a while, but fan fiction screwed up for a while and I couldn't access my account**


	33. my wife?

**Anyway…I was having trouble of thinking of another twist…but I found one…kind of**

**Anyway it is chapter 33!**

**Woo I never expected to get this far! Yay go me!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 33**

**Previously:**

_I poked a gobsmacked Jake in the arm_

"_See?" I asked in giggles_

"_That…I…I'm firing him" he stammered_

_I broke into a fit of giggles. He narrowed his eyes playfully and began to tickle me. I screamed and laughed hysterically. I knew this was his way of saying sorry. _

It started to sprinkle lightly and we got up and walked inside.

"Hey guys, I'd better get back, I'll see you guys around" I said and walked out the front door and teleported back home

"Hola bitches" I cried slamming the front door open

Esme gave me a warning look "Language Bella"

"Yes mom" I said

She grinned at me and walked away. I bumped into Alice who was in a mad rush to do her Christmas shopping…even though it was still a month away. I rolled my eyes and went to sit down on the couch. I began to nibble on a Christmas cookie that Esme had baked.

Edward entered the room and sat down next to me. He watched me nibble at the cookie in awe.

"What?" I asked

"It's been so long since I've seen you eat" he said

I rolled my eyes at him and stuffed the rest of the cookie in my mouth. I swallowed and turned toward him

"Well I suppose a hundred years is a long time" I said

"If anyone asks, I'm Christmas shopping" Alice cried as she ran into the lounge room.

"Can do, Alice" I said

She ran over and kissed my cheek, buttoning up her navy peacoat as she ran out the door.

"Edward can you be my guinea pig for a few minutes?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not in that way" I said "I wanted to try a power on you"

"Oh ok" he said

I nodded and closed my eyes. I put my hands on his chest and concentrated. I heard Edward stomach growl, and I grinned. It worked. I looked up at him, to see his face shocked.

"What did you do?" he asked

"I made you hungry for food" I said

He kissed me and said "Thank you"

He reached for a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes lit up at the flavour.

"Veese faste fooo oood" he said through a mouth full of cookie

I laughed and pinched his lips together. "Learn your manners"

He grinned and reached for another. I shook my head as Edward finished the last of his cookie, grinning crookedly as he stood up from his seat and sauntered over to me, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He stalked forward and licked his lips seductively, placing his hands on either side of me. I rested my head on the back of the couch, eyes as wide as saucers as he stood between my legs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He whispered with his lips near my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my skin, making me shudder. He chuckled, placing one lingering kiss at the hollow underneath my ear and blowing on it, goosebumps appearing.

"You tell me." I managed to stutter, blushing as I tripped over my own words.

His smirk grew more pronounced as one finger trailed down my neck, tracing my collarbone and the neckline of my shirt. I gulped, unable to take my eyes off of his movements. He placed his lips a centimeter away from mine, his scent lingering on my tongue.

One hand toyed with the hem of my shirt, the other trailing it's way up my side. I seethed as I realized where he was going with this, my hands reaching out to stop him.

"Don't even think about it." I spat. He knew how ticklish I was.

Edward completely ignored me, his hands deftly attacking me. I squealed in laughter, kicking my legs up and down but he held them down with his own, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Do you.... enjoy…watching…my pain?" I broke out, trying to catch my breath.

He laughed, carefree and childlike as my face flushed, my chest heaving up and down. One hand moved up to my neck, softly tickling the skin there until I had rolled onto the floor, tears streaming down my face I was laughing so hard. He fell down on top of me, leaning on his elbows to support his weight.

"No, but I enjoy watching you laugh." He whispered softly, ceasing his movements. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, stroking the blush that was spreading across my cheeks rapidly.

"You're full of it," I mumbled, locking my arms around his neck and playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. He chuckled, nuzzling my neck and inhaling deeply.

"Plans today?" I asked him softly. He looked at me thoughtfully, his eyes troubled.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, all traces of humor gone. I sat up and did my best to smooth out the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Of course." I said, trying to shut up the butterflies that were gathering in my stomach. "Anything." I briefly wondered if it had to do with his plans for today, but I highly doubted it.

He inhaled, becoming oddly fixated on a plastic ornament Alice and I had gotten in Cabo on our shopping trip that was lying a few inches away.

"What if I told you I love you" he said

I rolled my eyes "I would say I love you back"

He grinned "I love you"

I giggled at his cheesiness "I love you too"

He leaned in and then stopped. "Aren't you meant to meet me halfway?" he asked repeating the same words from the time we were dared to kiss

"You know the day we were dared to do that we claimed our undying love for each other a few hours later" I said

"I know. I was thinking it should become a celebration" he said

"Uh hu…I agree…" I said quietly

Suddenly the door burst open. Alice came in, dragging a huge Christmas tree with her.

"What the hell Alice?" I said jumping up

"It's fine…I have it" she said

I shook my head and flicked my finger to the side. In an instant the tree was up against the wall.

"You my sister…are crazy" I said

she looked at me gobsmacked.

"Bella, can we take a walk?" asked Edward

"Sure" I said

He took my hand and we ran to the meadow. It was dark out and it just started to snow slightly. The moon was shining brightly and there were candles set up all around. In the middle of the meadow was a small, round dinner table with a candle and a rose in the middle. I could smell the chocolate dipped strawberries.

I gasped.

"Edward…did you do this?" I asked

"Yes. Anything for you Bella" he said

I cupped my hands across my mouth and stayed silent

"Love? Are you alright? If you don't like it we can go…"

"shh!" I shushed him "can a girl not enjoy a view?"

He chuckled and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He went over to his side and sat down. I looked down at the main course meal. Mushroom ravioli.

"The food from our first date…our only date" I smiled at him

"We only needed one date to realize that we were soul mates" he said

"I know, and that's what makes it special" I replied

We dug into our meals (I still hadn't taken away Edwards eating power yet) and then went to lie down on the rug on the soft grass. We fed each other chocolate dipped strawberries.

"This is the most calming night I have had in my entire existence" I whispered

"I agree" he said

We lay there watching the stars and the snow falling around us for a few moments. Suddenly he stood up. He offered his hand to me and I took it.

"Dance with me?" he asked

"Of course" I said

"**It's all because,**

**I waited for so long, you showed me you were the one,**

**I gave you my heart, right from the very start so,**

**Every time you lied, I knew inside,**

**Get another chance, I was hurting, I was broken**

**I stayed to long and so that's why, you didn't think that I'd move on,**

**It's all because, I loved you, (because) I held you, (because) I believed you,**

**You're not what I needed, (because) I'm stronger,**

**(Because) I'm better, (because) without you, you'd thought I'd be in pieces,**

**Because (you thought I'd be in pieces), because, I loved ya, (because) I loved ya, (because) I loved ya**

**You gave me, just one thing, but taking from the beginning**

**You left me, a heart ache, how much more could I take,**

**With every alibi, that made me cry, I'd still give you more,**

**I should've given up, when I had had enough,**

**But I stayed too long, that's why, you didn't think that I'd move on,**

**It's all because, I loved you, (because) I held you, (because) I believed you,**

**You're not what I needed, (because) I'm stronger,**

**(Because) I'm better, (because) without you, you'd thought I'd be in pieces,**

**Because (you thought I'd be in pieces), because, I loved ya, (because) I loved ya, (because) I loved ya**

**(Verse 3)**

**I made a mistake of giving me to you,**

**I made a mistake of loving you x4**

**It's all because, I loved you, (because) I held you, (because) I believed you,**

**You're not what I needed, (because) I'm stronger,**

**(Because) I'm better, (because) without you, you'd thought I'd be in pieces,**

**Because (you thought I'd be in pieces), because, I loved ya, (because) I loved ya, (because) I loved ya"**

We kissed and he pulled away after two minutes. He pulled on my hand and led me to the small stream in the corner of the meadow. It was so beautiful. The small shrubs were lightly covered in snow and so were the lilies.

I turned toward Edward with a confused expression.

"Pick a flower" he said

I raised an eyebrow at him, but picked a flower anyway. I picked a lily and turned back toward him. He was crouched down next to a bunch of bluebells.

"The flower you just picked will be the flower that you walk down the aisle of our wedding" he said cryptically

"Huh?" I asked

Suddenly he got onto one knee and looked directly into my eyes

"Isabella Marie Volturi, I am so sorry I broke your heart, please forgive me, I know you finally gave up on hating me a few days ago, but I feel so ready, I feel as though we are soul mates, and we are meant to be together forever. You may not feel the same, but I am going to ask anyway…I promise to love you for all eternity, Isabella Marie Volturi, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked pulling out a ring

I got on my knees, to his level. I kissed his forehead. "Yes. A thousand times over yes. Yes, yes, yes!"

I kissed his eyelids, then his cheeks and then finally his mouth. I kissed him with all the passion I had, and he responded the same.

He rolled on top of me. I vowed to myself that tonight I would not be shy. No, I would pleasure Edward as much I could. He deserves it after having to stop himself for the past year so he wouldn't hurt me.

With that thought I tried on a seductive smile. I growled seductively and he growled back. I flipped us over so that I was on top.

I put my hands on his thighs and I could feel him tense as I crawled up him with my hands and legs so I was straddling him.

I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as if scolding him and said, "This has got to go," as I ran my hands up and down his shirt. I placed my finger at the top of his collar and ran it down the center, popping all the buttons on the way down. I slid my hands under the open flaps and pushed it off his shoulders. I bent down and started to suck his neck while my hands ran along his hard abs. His own hands were on my hips, holding me down. I made my way down from his neck to his chest and pushed him down so he was lying on his back.

"Oh Edward, I want to kiss you. I want to taste you. I want to explore you. I want you in me." I whispered into his ear.

I kissed him passionately then went down to take his nipple in my mouth. His back arched slightly and his grip on my hips tightened as I continued to tease him. I went down from sucking on his chest to the top of his jeans. He moaned, urging me on. I continued to caress his upped body with my lips and tongue as I used my power to undo his belt and slide it out of the loops of his jeans. It was quickly discarded across the meadow as I sat up and undid the button and zipper on his pants. He raised his hips slightly so I could slide his pants down easier. As he did this he was pressed against my inner thigh so I could feel him getting harder. I moved back up to my previous position and saw just how big he was. Staring at his erection through his boxers only made me want him more. I moved my hands to pull down the waisband but Edward grabbed my wrists and flipped us over.

He was now straddling me, the most loving/lustful look in his eyes as I looked back. He bent down to my chest and undid the strings with his teeth. He pushed off the top part with his hands and gazed down at my naked breasts. I was about to protest because I was supposed to be pleasuring him, but when I opened my mouth to speak it was replaced by a moan because his lips had captured my right breast. His tongue flicked out to tease the nipple and my back arched at the feeling, wanting more. Soon his whole mouth was around it, sucking and teasing.

"Mmm," I moaned as he switched to my other nipple. My back arched to get more of the wonderful feeling.

He traveled down my stomach to just above my panties. His tongue trailed along the edge then he pulled them down and off with his fingers. Without hesitation he bent down to between my now spread legs. His tongue and hands traveled up and down my inner thigh, and I growled getting impatient. Finally, he made his way to lick my clit. I gasped and clutched the bed sheets the first time he did this. Satisfied with my reaction he began to fully suck on my clit, teasing it. Soon I brought my hands up from the grass to the back of his head, fingers entwined in his hair and pushing his head down, more into me. I was making little moans of pleasure as he continued, not able to help myself. He moved from my clit and stuck his tongue inside me and I felt a surge of need. My hips bucked up as I pushed his head farther down. After a few goes with his tongue he decided to add two fingers. He continued to thrust in and out until I reached a climax.

"Edward!" I gasped as I exploded in pleasure. I was in a short euphoria and I felt wetness then Edwards tongue as he licked it up. When he was done he came up and kissed me hard on the lips. I could taste myself on him and it only turned me on more.

I flipped us over so I was once again straddling his waist. His member was now ridiculously solid. I tore off his boxers, eager to what was to come. I grabbed him with my hands and started up and down. "Oh, bell-ah-ah-ah," he gasped when I put him in my mouth. His hands did the same as mine when he clutched the grass then put them on the back of my head, pushing me down further. My tongue swirled against his long shaft as I continued to suck on him.

"Oh, oh, my god, Bella, I love you," he gasped.

I started to bob my head up and down, him still deep in my mouth. I guess vampires don't have gag reflex.

"Bella! Oh please baby, give it to me, don't stop," he said breathlessly as he brought his hips up to the dip of my head.

I could feel him coming so I sucked harder "Bella!" he gasped louder. I felt him come into my mouth. I took in the sweet-smelling venom and swallowed. I gave one final suck before I maneuvered up his body to kiss him. My hands were on his chest and his were on my hips, pressing us together as our tongue's battled it out between our unnecessary gasps of breath.

He flipped us over and leaned out of the kiss to look into my eyes. His were filled with lust, love and need, as I'm sure mine were. We were both panting loudly because it was easier than holding our breath.

"I love you Bella. I want to be in you." He said as he gazed back into my eyes.

"I love you Edward. I want you in me."

He leaned down to kiss me as he positioned himself to enter. He entered slowly. He looked at me once more, asking me if I was sure. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. His hands tightened on my hips as he thrust through me. Intense pleasure vibrated through me. I bucked my hips up to feel more of this wonderful feeling. Edward took that as his queue to continue. He slid back then thrust forward again, repeatedly. I wanted more, I felt as if I'd never have enough.

"Faster Edward, faster, please I need more." I pleaded as my hips rose to meet his thrusts.

His hands tightened again on my hips and mine on his shoulders as he began to thrust farther and faster. My nails dug into his shoulders as mine and his need grew.

"Harder, more, Edward harder!" I pleaded again as our thrusts grew more urgent and intense before we both neared our climax.

"Bella! Oh Bella, I need you." He grunted as he thrusted in and out of me.

I could feel us both coming and he gave three deep, hard and long final thrusts until we both exploded into our climax. His cool liquid burst into my friction-warmed sex.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing roughly. He pulled himself out of me and flipped us so I was on top of him, my head resting on his chest, our legs entwined.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, rubbing up and down my arm.

"I love you, Edward," I said as I ran my hand up and down his side.

"Can I put that ring on you now?" he asked

"Well, it depends…how much money did you spend on it?" I asked, rubbing his chest

"Nothing at all. It was my grandmothers" he said

"Alright then" I said

"You know Alice will want to plan our wedding" he said as he slipped the ring on

"She will want to plan every one of our weddings" I muttered

he chuckled and I kissed him

"Have we set a date yet?" I asked

"Christmas?" he asked unsure

"I would love to have it on Christmas" I said

**and that is that! Please review! They are almost as good as Edward proposing to me…almost, but not quite.**


	34. wedding plans are always rushed

**I don't own anything!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster. **

**Chapter 34 **

**Previously:**

"You know Alice will want to plan our wedding" he said as he slipped the ring on

"She will want to plan every one of our weddings" I muttered

he chuckled and I kissed him

"Have we set a date yet?" I asked

"Christmas?" he asked unsure

"I would love to have it on Christmas" I said

we lay there on the grass till early morning, watching the sunrise

"Do you think we should go back?" I asked

"We probably should, knowing Alice, she's told everyone by now." He replied softly

I snickered

We stood up and we took our time walking back to the house. As soon as we walked through the door, we were ambushed

"BELLAROO!"

Rose was smiling at me as an over eager Emmett, standing next to her, waved happily at me with a huge grin plastered on his face making me break into a fit of giggles.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Edward mumbled into my hair. "I love you so much."

"I know." I laughed feeling lighter than ever before like I had a freaking holiday going on in my head.

Edward pulled back from his hug, looking down on me with a hurt expression on his face.

"What?" I asked wondering what I had done to put the look on Edward's beautiful face. I reached a hand up and softly stroked his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into my palm.

"Do you not love me, too?" He asked playfully but I could hear the doubt behind his light tone.

And cue the insecurities.

"Yes I do! Why the hell wouldn't I?" I asked as I let my hand travel from his smooth cheek into his soft hair.

"No reason." He mumbled before something pulled him away from me and threw him across the room.

Emmett laughed a deep belly laugh before turning back to me and hauling me up into his arms for a huge bear hug.

"Squirt! I thought I was never going to get my turn with Eddie-boy mooning all of you. And may I be the first to say that you look like you had a great night of sex." He informed me as he swung me in circles while still squeezing me in his death hug.

"Thanks Emmett I appreciate it." I laughed out when he finally placed me on the floor, grabbing my shoulders slightly when I swayed.

"Whoa there, Bells. It seems you are still clumsy as a vampire." His booming laugh filled the room when I stumbled a little when I tried to take a step.

"I would appreciate that the next time you decide you want to hug her that you don't resort to throwing me across the room in order to do so." Edward growled at Emmett as he made his way back over to my side.

"Sorry brother but I wanted to give Bells a hug and you were hogging her!" Emmett whined childishly.

"You could have waited your turn." Edward replied coolly.

"No, you would not have let go any time soon and don't even try to deny it because everyone knows that it is true." Emmett ruthlessly teased Edward with a big shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Eventually I would have."

"Ha! Maybe in a hundred years!"

"Hey! Let's not argue over me like I'm not here!" I cried, interrupting their banter.

"Squirt, did you want to hug me?" Emmett asked with puppy dog eyes and a pout I couldn't ignore.

"Yes I did." I answered but before Emmett could cheer I continued. "But I also didn't appreciate you ripping Edward off of me."

"Sorry, buddy." Emmett apologized sheepishly.

"You are forgiven!" I smiled at him and gave him another quick hug.

"You are still clumsy." He repeated his statement from earlier, bringing on another round of laughter.

I was in the middle of trying to kill him with my glare when little pixie arms and another pair of softer arms wrapped around me.

"Bella you are so lucky!" Alice cried out and Esme nodded her consent as the two of them took their turns hugging me and gushing over my wedding, which I still had yet to tell them the date.

Everyone took their turns hugging me; welcoming me to the family and telling me that it would be a pleasure to be able to get to know me…more than they already had.

Then Rosalie came up to me.

"Bella, I truly am happy that Edward made the decision to marry you." She grinned at me before pulling me into a light hug, then releasing me.

It wasn't as gushy and personal as everyone else's hugs but it was significantly more important. Now I just had to let them plan my wedding…without going overboard.

Edward and I went upstairs, leaving the boys to play video games and the girls to plan the wedding.

"Edward…go shower" I said

He grinned at me

"Wait here…please?" Edward said

"of course" I said

He disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the water start. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, just to rest a little. I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't hear Edward come into the room.

I sat up and yawned, looked up to see Edward. He was standing in the doorway. I smiled and leaned back against the headboard. He looked confused.

"We're you just sleeping?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, "I was confusing you Eddie Ol' Boy."

"My rabid pet mountain lion doesn't like it when you call me that."

"Too bad I killed it," I pouted.

"Poor Bob…"

"I once saw this thing on Alice's blog…"

"Alice has a blog?"

"Yes. As I was saying I saw this thing on her blog that said;

Angry Lions say: RAWRRRRR!;

Sad lions say: Meow;

Hungry lions say: RAWRIAMGOINGTOEATYOU!;

And mountain lions say: OMGRUNIT'SEDWARDCULLEN!"

He rolled his eyes

"Typical" he said

**~A FEW WEEKS LATER~**

I opened the glass door of the shop a short while later, only three minutes late. The bells overhead chimed, alerting them of my arrival, and I could already see Rosalie sitting in one of the waiting chairs in the back, tapping her fingers on the armrest impatiently.

"Oh good, you're here." She breathed, waving me over. I shot an awkward smile to the receptionist behind the desk and breezed past her, taking the empty seat next to Rose. "Alice has gone mad."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek from behind a large, white curtain over to my left. "Is that you?"

My eyes widened, and I momentarily wondered what would happen if I said no and slipped out quietly. "Hi, Ali."

"You're late." She growled, sticking her head out, a menacing smirk placed firmly on her face. "But I can't get mad at you now. You need to try on your dress, we're behind schedule."

"It was three minutes!" I cried as a small woman with a cream white dress slung over her arm delicately took me to an empty room and hung the dress on a hook.

"I'll let you get dressed," she said with a light accent and smiled before shutting the door. I quickly undressed, letting my clothes fall in a heap on the floor before slipping the silky, cream thing over my head. The fabric was soft and swished as I walked out to where the others were waiting. Alice had changed into a dress almost identical to mine, although I didn't fail to notice the hemline was a bit shorter.

"I had to do something," she rolled her eyes as she caught my gaze. "I didn't want to be mistaken for a Nun."

I snickered. "It's a wedding, Alice. Not a-"

"Both of you." Rose had her hands on her hips, pointing at us. "Quit it. We have lots to check."

"You'd think she was the one getting married." I sighed, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress, and I was eternally grateful to Alice and Rose that they didn't stuff us in some frilly, poofy thing, which many brides seemed to do.

"You're lucky," she answered, as if reading my mind. "I fully expect you both to do the same when I get re-married."

My thoughts drifted to Edward with her statement, and I found myself wondering what he was doing right at this very moment. It was better than thinking about our crazy-to-plan-and-also-two-weeks-away-wedding, but it didn't help the ache in my chest when I realized I wouldn't see him for a good portion of the day.

**ROSE POV:**

"Bella, you need to try on your dress and make sure everything is perfect." Alice stressed the word. "If it isn't, it needs to be changed quickly."

"Perfect?" I replied, amused. Alice nodded, completely sober as she twirled around in her dress, admiring it from all angles.

"I refuse to let you have a wedding that isn't absolutely flawless. You deserve it." she said to Bella

I was shocked to see a single tear fall down Bella's cheek, her lip quivering. "Thank you. Both of you. It's…I'm just so excited." She cried, giving us a watery smile. "And I can't wait to marry Edward because I love him so much that it hurts and I have the best sisters…"

As she rambled on and on, Alice and I merely smiled, ushering her towards the dressing room. "We love you too," Alice summed. "Now get changed!"

She glared at Alice as she disappeared behind the curtain. "What else do we have to check on?" I asked. "How much more could there possibly be? You've been working on this for months."

"We have to make sure the caterer is still on, the band is ready and no one got laryngitis and can't sing, the flowers are to delivered on time, and the church has us scheduled."

Bella groaned from behind the curtain, I wanted to slouch down in the chair but knew if I tried, Alice would skewer me for wrinkling the dress. "You do realize the humans are all going to freeze, right?" The wedding was in the middle of December in Portland, for God's sakes.

"The ceremony and reception are inside." She pursed her lips, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh! And the outdoor heaters for the valet."

"You ordered outdoor heaters for the valet guys?" Bella asked incredulously, poking her head out of the curtain. Alice nodded, smiling as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bella rolled her eyes and disappeared back behind the curtain.

"They can't park cars if their hands are frozen. At least I'm thoughtful."

"Guys?" Bella asked, surprising me by sounding vulnerable and nervous. "What do you think?"

It was the first time I had seen her dress, and I was floored. My jaw dropped as far as it could as she stepped out from behind the curtain, wringing her hands as she looked at us with curious eyes.

"Oh, my…" Alice gleamed, her grin widening tenfold. "Isabella Marie Volturi! Cullen, whatever! You look…"

I tried to find something to say, but every compliment or adjective I thought of always ended up sounding like an insult compared to her appearance. "There aren't words." I said honestly.

"It's okay?" She asked, spinning around carefully so she wouldn't rip the train. "It's not too much?"

White fabric was draped down her flawless body, hugging every curve perfectly. Tiny beads were fastened to the front, creating swirly patterns, and the strapless portion only added to the simplicity of it all. It was the exact opposite of what you thought I would wear on my wedding day, and yet she had hit it spot on. The other bride trying on her own dress in the fitting room next to us widened her eyes, looking down at her own dress in comparison. I felt bad for her, but only for a split second.

"Edward won't know what to say." I whispered, fingering the thin lace of the veil. She dropped a few more tears before wiping them away, holding her head proudly and standing tall.

"I'm really going to do this. I'm getting married."

"You are," Alice and I agreed simultaneously, laughing as we squeezed Bella into a hug, watching our reflection. We looked carefree and happy, and I was hit with the realization that I did have people who cared for me. Everything was coming together; I had two sisters, a brother, and a husband who I loved more than anything. I didn't care if I couldn't have children, if it all led to what I had now, I'd take it all over again.

"You're looking awfully sentimental," Bella teased, nudging me. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing." I brushed it off easily, although I knew I had been feeling oddly pensive all day. "Just extremely happy for you."

She was glowing. "Love you, Rose."

I rolled my eyes as Alice checked her watch, alarmed. "We need to get moving! We're supposed to be at the caterer's in twenty minutes, and it was a bitch to schedule."

Bella hopped back into the dressing room, tripping over the pile of clothes she had made as she crawled back into them, hanging the dress up as best she could. The seamstress knocked on the door, and after assuring her it needed no alterations She handed it to her and met Alice and I out in front of the store.

"If we're going to get these finished and go to the mall, we need to hurry. No big changes."

Bella put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "I promise, it's just a formality. I want to make sure they're at least coming, and we can move on."

That seemed to appease her and we jumped into our respective cars, my truck scaring two women walking into the bridal shop. I sped down the street, in my red BMW onto the highway, fiddling with the radio until I found a suitable station and prepared myself for a very long day.

**Eh this chappie was a killer. No idea why, but I liked it, hope u do too.**

**Review please**


	35. are having chicken pox possible?

**I don't own anything…**

**Thanks for the review guys…girls…wateva. I feel pissed for some unknown reason. **

**I hope it goes away soon.**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 35**

**Previously:**

Bella put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "I promise, it's just a formality. I want to make sure they're at least coming, and we can move on."

That seemed to appease her and we jumped into our respective cars, my truck scaring two women walking into the bridal shop. I sped down the street, in my red BMW onto the highway, fiddling with the radio until I found a suitable station and prepared myself for a very long day.

#

**~AT HOME~**

**EDWARD POV:**

The girls just walked through the front door, exhausted. Well, just Bella. Alice and Rose walked upstairs and Bella joined me in the kitchen.

"I say those two go way overboard when we tell them not to" she grumbled

I chuckled and kissed her hello

"I know Love, it will be okay though"

"It's not that, I'm just worried about the guest list" she said quietly

"Bella, my dear Bella. You do whatever you want for that day. Hell, I'll take you to Vegas, just the two of us if you'd like." I knew she would like this idea, and I'd do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Really?" she paused and a look of joy overcame her "That would be great Edward!" her smile was contagious but mine faded as something very loud and piercing and scary was happening in my head, it took me about three seconds to realize it was Alice thinking. She then vocalized her thoughts,

"Absolutely NOT! I WILL NOT be robbed of the chance to plan this wedding." Bella sighed a little and looked sad. I glared at my sister, and she smirked right back at me. "Vegas Edward? Come on, You've told me for at least four decades that you wanted the whole tux and white dress scene, with a big dance and honeymoon, and all the traditions in the book." I sighed, knowing that her words were true but it wasn't up to me.

"I want what Bella wants, it's her special day. You want to plan a wedding so bad Alice? Re-marry Jasper." Jasper shot me a look that told me if he had to get remarried, he'd rip me to shreds. I shrugged at him, Bella would have what she wanted, regardless of the consequences.

"I want the whole tux thing and the white dress scene too, but Alice, ease up on the guest list please." Bella said

Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella, still unhappy with the decision.

"You know Bella, your hair would look great green" Alice commented

"You wouldn't dare" Bella hissed playfully

Alice huffed and began to make her way up the stairs.

"Alice wait!" Bella cried

"Yes Bella?" Alice growled

"Go. Do whatever" Bella shrugged

Alice squealed and lunged for Bella. Of course Bella knew this was coming and stepped to the side. Alice was about to hit the floor, but Bella caught her by the waist with an arm.

Alice recovered immediately and squealed again before running up the stairs, dragging Jasper behind her. I walked over to Bella and hugged her. I frowned when I felt she was warmer than usual.

I turned her to face me and I placed and hand on her burning forehead. She sighed with relief and leaned into my hand. My brow knitted together and I picked her up bridal style and took her to our bed.

"Bella, you're burning up" I said

"I feel…exhausted" she whispered, clinging to my shirt

"Bella, let go for a moment please, I have to call Carlisle" I said

"Mmm…no" she mumbled

I rolled my eyes at her and tried to pry her hands off. But because she was werewolf and vampire, she was stronger than me. I sighed and gave in. I lay down next to her and cuddled her to my chest, trying to relieve the burn of her skin. As I heard her breathing slow to a steady pace, I slightly pried myself away from her to grab my phone.

I dialled Carlisle's number and he answered on the first ring.

"What is it Edward?" he asked

"It's Bella, she's burning up." I said

That was all I needed to say before the line was dead. Minutes later, I heard him park his car and rush up the stairs at top speed. He was about to burst throught the bedroom door, but decided otherwise. He gently opened the door and came in silently. I was lying there, bare chested, while Bella was snuggled in as far a she could go.

Carlisle grabbed his solid metal needle and stuck it in Bella's arm. Bella hissed in pain and bolted upright. She bared her teeth at him, and growled. He backed away slowly, holding his hands up. I smoothed down Bella's hair, trying to calm her down. Her eyes were wide, and scared.

"Bella, shh, it's okay, shh" I whispered, rocking her.

She calmed down considerably, when she realized where she was. She was still tense, but she saw it was Carlisle, and leaned into me.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have drawn blood that way" Carlisle stuttered

"No, continue, you just startled me" Bella whispered

Carlisle moved forward slowly until he reached Bella's arm. He slowly slid the needle in the same place and drew some of her blood. Bella winced in pain, and I leaned down to kiss her. She immediately leaned into it, completely forgetting about the needle.

Carlisle smiled and left the room with the needle. I snuggled in with Bella, as she fell back asleep.

~**A FEW HOURS LATER~**

Bella had just woken up and Carlisle was walking down the hallway, to our room. He finally came back, chuckling.

"I do not find this very funny dad, Bella is sick" I growled

Bella shoved me slightly and I fell off the bed.

"So…what's the verdict Doc?" she asked

I got back up on the bed, playfully glaring at Bella.

"Well as a matter of fact, you have the chicken poxs'." He said

"Say what?" she asked, scrutinizing her hands

He chuckled again "You can't see them because they are under your skin. Also you wont be able to feel the itch, because…well you're a vampire. But it is still contagious to humans, so you will have to stay home for the next two weeks."

"Can Edward stay with me?" she asked, clinging to me

Carlisle sighed. "He has to go to school, or else the students will get suspicious"

"No!" we cried at the same time

"Yes, don't argue, he can stay for the first week, but that's it" Carlisle ordered

Bella flung herself at Carlisle and squealed. Carlisle stumbled back, surprised by the sudden movement.

"See what I have to put up with?" I laughed

Bella quickly kissed Carlisle's cheek before lunging at me. She tackled me off the bed and growled playfully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle packing up his medical bag. I picked up Bella and laid her on the bed and buried my face into her neck, closing my eyes. Bella smiled and placed kisses along my neck.

'_And that is my cue to leave'_ Carlisle thought as he left the room.

Bella began tracing patterns on my chest and I nuzzled her neck. I began sucking on her 'used-to-be' pulse point, trying to leave a mark. I nipped at her earlobe and she moaned. I went back to sucking on her neck, and she began purring. I paused and pulled away. The purring immediately stopped.

"Bella…Bella were…were you just purring at me?" I stuttered

"I guess I was, I bet I could make you purr" she teased

I lay back down next to her and she began licking and nipping at my neck. She trailed kisses along my neck to my jaw, and I suddenly began purring. She giggled and I continued purring. She eventually fell back asleep and I also closed my eyes, trying to rest…even though I couldn't.

**~ONE **** WEEK LATER~**

Today was my first day back at school, and I wasn't coping well. I missed Bella. I had to pull myself through third period, but I wouldn't have made it without the help of Emmett.

The minute the bell rang signalling lunch my cell phone rang in my pocket and I flipped it open.

"Hello,"

"Edward, come home, now." It was Carlisle and panic rose in me.

"Is she okay?" I said jumping to my feet. Emmett was stopped beside me,

"She's fine, crazy, but fine. Just come home." I laughed and gave Emmett a smile.

"She's fine." I said flipping the phone closed and I quickly made my way out to the car and drove home at breakneck speed. Bella was wrapped in a blanket sitting out on the front steps when I got home and at vampiric speed I raced to her and scooped her up into my arms. "Have you been bugging my dad?" I accused and she looked upwards innocently and shrugged. I kissed her and spun her around so happy to have her back in my arms. In the back of my mind I knew it was almost pathetic for Bella and I to be so attached, but I couldn't help myself. I'd been spoiled by being allowed to keep her at my side whenever I wanted, and I intended for my life to stay that way.

"I missed you." she said nuzzling into my neck and touching her lips to any part of my skin she could reach.

"And I missed you too my darling. What did you do to get Carlisle to let me come home?"

"Your mother and I got him to help us plan the wedding, and then he had to help me paint my toenails, see?" Bella stuck out her feet and I manuvered my head so I could see. She'd painted her toenails crimson red and I smiled, trying to picture my father doing that. "Esme was totally on our side, I love that woman."

"Me too Bells, me too." I walked into the house, Bella still in my arms and found my father scrubbing at his hands with nailpolish remover. "Hello father, how was painting Bella's toenails?"

"Lovely." he murmered and Esme laughed from behind him.

"Any new details about my wedding I should know?"

"Your first dance is going to be to a traditional waltz piece, Jasper is your best man, not Emmett, and Bella wants there to be lots of chocolate." I smiled at my Bella and kissed her forehead gently.

"And there will be plenty of it, anything to please my bride." I nuzzled against Bella and captured her lips for a long passion filled kiss. Bella smiled and sighed into the kiss. I growled at her as she pulled away and Bella made a little cat noise at me and gave me a small wink. "Mmmm, my little tiger kitten." We shared several small, chaste kisses, staring into eachothers eyes. Hers full of mischief, mine of love. Bella's tongue gently glided out to trace my bottom lip and I shuddered with desire.

"Edward, is that appropriate behaviour for the sitting room?" my father asked. I pulled my lips from Bella's and nodded at him smugly. "I disagree, maybe you could move it upstairs?"

"No, no." my mother said. "I want to spend some time with Bella." I frowned and pulled Bella more tightly into me. Bella's hands moved onto my face and she looked into my eyes smiling.

"You can stay with us too Edward. Right Esme?" My mother nodded and I smiled while carrying Bella over to her. My mother had a large smile on her face, and she as humming to herself lightly as she moved to kiss my father's cheek and pinch mine. She led us into the kitchen and I attempted to delve into her mind, searching for the source of her happiness, but she was focusing very hard on the tune of the song she was humming. I frowned, wondering if she was doing this deliberately, but was pulled out of my mother's mind when Bella squirmed in my arms signalling that she wanted to get down.

Reluctantly I let Bella go and she skipped to my mother, and the two of them began grabbing things from the fridge.

"Can I do anything to help?" I offered moving to stand beside them,

"No dear, you just sit yourself down. Bella's going to teach me how to make her favourite breakfast." I smiled and moved out of their way, training my eyes on Bella as she began to instruct Esme in the art of making mushroom and smoked cheddar omelette. The girls chatted happily, again talking of the wedding that I was so ready for. Bella and I had continued to make small plans here and there, but weren't putting any real effort into it at all anymore. A date had been set, and I was anxious, I wanted the beautiful platinum band on her finger, and mine. I wanted to stare into the eyes of every man in the room as I danced with her and show them that now, she really was mine forever. I couldn't think of a single bad thing happening to us once we were married. Just Edward and Isabella Cullen...forever, immortal, eternal...and our love would be too.

Bella brought me from my thoughts as she flopped down at the island and began eating the dish quickly. I watched her smile at me as she chewed and I walked to her and touched my lips ever so gently to her temple. Mom's thoughts were soaring high in happiness still and I turned to her.

My mind exploded in happiness and I twirled Bella around, hearing her shriek and laugh at the sensation of spinning through the air. Her legs were locked tightly around my hips now and I sat down and on the stool previously occupied by her. Holding Bella to me I smiled at my mother who walked over and wrapped her arms around the two of us. I heard my father walk into the kitchen and I smirked, picturing again how his morning must have gone. I felt vibrations in Bella's chest, and heard the high tinkling sound of her laughter.

"Hey Carlisle," she giggled and my mother pulled away from us, giggling herself. Bella nuzzled against me and I turned her so her back was pushed against my chest, and she happily began to finish her omlette.

"_I really hope you don't spoil her anymore Edward_." My father thought to me, I laughed and Bella growled.

"We don't mean to leave you out Baby. Dad's just upset you made him paint your nails."

"He gets to do my fingernails tomorrow,"

"Edward's not going to school tomorrow." Carlisle announced and I smiled. "He can stay home and paint your nails, or do whatever else keeps you occupied." Bella quickly finished her food and awkwardly turned herself around on me. I stood with her in my arms, holding her securely. I pulled Bella's head against mine and inhaled her sweet scent, content in having her so close to me, both physically and emotionally. Bella nuzzled against my cheek and I purred deeply in my chest, nuzzling against her, rubbing our noses together.

"Father, tell me something." I murmered.

"Yes Edward,"

"How does a one hundred year old half vampire girl intimidate a three-hundred year old vampire enough to get him to paint her toenails?" Bella and I both giggled, and I shifted my arms to rest one under her ass and the other holding her to me tightly. We were staring into each others eyes, still patiently awaiting Carlisle's answer.

"Well, I'd rather have painted her nails than listen to her incessant whining." Bella blushed and frowned, I kissed her and she gave me a half smile. "Seriously Edward, you've spoiled her beyond reason."

"Mhmm, and I love her for it more and more everyday. I'll spoil her until the end of time." One of Bella's hands cupped my cheek while the other gently ran through my hair. We stood smiling at each other for a long time before my father coughed and pointed up the stairs. We rolled our eyes at him and made our way up the stairs.

**I am so so sorry it took so long! I ran out of ideas! Anyways please review!**


	36. this means war!

**I feel like writing another lemon…**

**I don't own anything!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 36**

**Previously:**

"Mhmm, and I love her for it more and more everyday. I'll spoil her until the end of time." One of Bella's hands cupped my cheek while the other gently ran through my hair. We stood smiling at each other for a long time before my father coughed and pointed up the stairs. We rolled our eyes at him and made our way up the stairs.

#$#

**BELLA POV:**

(**A FEW HOURS LATER)**

"Dammit Edward!" I screamed, storming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry! I just want to cook you a meal. Please?" Edward asked,

"No! forget it!" I yelled and stalked out the front door.

I ran off into the woods, and Edward tried to follow me. I thanked my luck when jasper came along and pulled Edward back in the direction of the house.

"What the fuck are you doing man?" yelled Edward

"Lay off dude, do you want me to get Emmett?" jasper said calmly, as he continued to drag Edward to the house.

"I need to apologize to Bella! I _need_ to jasper, do you hear me? She is my fiancé" Edward snarled

By now I had already reached town, and I walked past a sex toy store. I smirked to myself and pushed the glass door open. I quickly purchased what I needed and walked home. I barely opened the door, before I was crashed into by a pixie…named Alice

She squealed and hugged me "Your idea is so hot!"

I smirked and pushed her off me. "Well, I have a problem…."

Her eyes widened "WHAT?"

"I need a-" I didn't even finish my sentence.

She squealed and dragged me up the stairs.

"Make-over" I sighed, finishing it

She shoved me into her room and plopped me down on the chair. She hurriedly did my make up and then shoved me into her wardrobe with my shopping bag. I quickly dressed into my black corset, which had red trimmings. I grabbed the whip and admired myself. I had to admit…Alice works wonders

"Now, I'm going to join the rest of the family, hunting, and Edward will be home within-"

"Five minutes and forty two seconds" I interrupted

"right" she nodded and left the house

I closed the blinds in edwards bedroom and closed the door. I lay there hiding, until I heard his footsteps approaching the house. He opened the front door and walked inside.

"Bella?" he called

silence. I didn't even breathe. I heard his footsteps rushing up the stairs. As he reached his room, he opened the door to find pitch blackness. He reached for the light switch, but I stopped him.

"Edward" I breathed huskily

"B-Bella?" he asked

I walked out from my hiding place and strutted over to him.

"Edward" I breathed, and ran a finger down his chest, feather lightly

He swallowed "Y-Yes?"

I pressed myself against him, and I could feel his rock hard erection. He groaned and tilted his head back. I leaned over and nibbled on his earlobe.

"strip and lie down on the bed" I ordered husliky

he didn't move for a moment, and then I raised the whip and whipped his chest

"Move" I growled

He stripped quickly and lay down on the bed. I strolled over to him and then straddled his lap. I leaned forward, so that my breasts were in his face, and I whispered in his ear.

"You, Edward Cullen, have been a very, very bad…boy"

a shiver went down his spine and he reached to grab my waist. I pulled back and sat down on his erection. He hissed in pain and whimpered

"there are rules, Edward" I purred "and they must be followed"

he gulped and nodded silently

"no touching, and no talking, or making any noises…unless I ask of course" I ordered

He nodded silently and I smiled. "Good boy"

I rubbed his erection with my hand and he bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. I bent down and licked the tip. His hands gripped the sheets and his muscles tightened. I repeated the action and this time he whimpered. I froze and pulled away.

"Bad boy, Mr. Cullen." I whispered

He froze and lay still.

"Are you sorry you did that, Mr. Cullen?" I asked

he nodded his head quickly and I moved back on him. "Good"

I rubbed my heated core against his hard cock. He could feel my wetness through my panties.

He panted and his grip on the sheets tightened even further. I stopped and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Because I know you are about to rip my bedsheets, I am allowing you to undress me." I said slowly

his eyes went a shade darker and he flipped us over. He undid my corset and slipped off my panties. He whimpered and looked at me with desperate eyes.

"Speak" I ordered

"Please bella! I need you…please, I need to be inside your tight, dripping pussy" he whimpered, his muscles tight and his body vibrating

my breathing hitched and a wicked grin spread across edwards face. He grabbed my wrists and held them together above my head

"Edward!" I yelped as he slapped the side of my breast

"Mine" he growled

"Yours" I whimpered

"Now, ms. Volturi, behave yourself. Go lean over the desk and stay there" he whispered huskily

I walked over to the desk and bent over. He groaned and walked over. The spanked me and I yelped.

"Your pussy is dripping wet, I can see it glistening from across the room" he said

I whimpered and said "Only for you Edward"

"Mine" he growled and thrust himself into me

We both moaned loudly at the feeling and he thrusted in and out again. I squirmed at one point and he hit a new spot. I moaned.

"Fuck Bella, your pussy is so tight" he moaned

"H-Harder" I whimpered

"Bella, I'm gonna cum soon" he panted

"So close" I whimpered

he thrusted harder and faster and I screamed his name

"BELLLAAA" he yelled as he came inside me.

He flipped me over and I kissed him hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and whispered

"Best fucking sex ever"

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked

"Very much so" I whispered, kissing him

I ground into him and he groaned

"Round two?" he panted

"No. just teasing you" I grinned and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I wiggled my fingers at him as I left the room. He stood there gaping at me. i was halfway down the stairs when I heard him mutter

"Cocktease"

I giggled and entered the lounge room. Alice and Rose were sitting on the couch giggling and Emmett and Jasper had a lust look on their faces

"What?" I asked

"I am completely disgusted with myself for wanting to fuck you till you scream like that, why? Because you are my sister, and I think I'm scarred for life" Jasper said

I snickered when I heard Edward running down the stairs. He rushed into the lounge room, half dressed thankfully, and hugged me around my waist.

"Mine" he growled at Jasper

"Possesive much Eddie?" Emmett asked

Edward and I growled at him. His eyes widened and then he focused on the TV. I tilted my head up and looked at Edward. He kissed me lightly and I turned around in his arms.

"Now, where's that meal?" I asked

Edward gaped at me "W-What?"

"That meal? The one that you wanted you make me?" I asked

"Umm…it was kind of cupcakes…" he said quietly

"Okay, well get your cute ass moving and start making them!" I said as I slapped his ass.

A round of 'ewww's' came from around us as we walked into the kitchen

Edward got the flour out and placed the bag on the counter. Then he grinned at me

"So what about my cute ass?" he asked

"I think it's so tight and soft…it makes me want to…bite it" I whispered

Edward whimpered and I looked down at his prominent erection. I smirked at him. I turned away and spread some flour around the counter.

"Edward?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Can you get the jelly out of the fridge please?" I asked

"Yea"

I heard the fridge open and a gust of cold wind blow my way. I heard him get something out of it and then close the door. As he came back next to me, I flicked a handful of flour at him

He gave me a look "Bella"

I grinned at him and threw some more at him. He grinned back and grabbed a handful of jelly. He smeared it on my chest and collarbones

"Your so horny Edward" I teased, as I threw some more flour at him.

"your not horny enough" he teased back and threw some jelly at me.

"That's it!" I cried "It's war!"

And with that I dumped half the bag of flour on edward's head. He gasped and poured the jelly into my hair and smeared it around. I squealed nd dumped the rest of the flour on his head. I heard a click and a flash. I turned to the side, to find Esme there grinning ear to ear. She had obviously taken a photo of us.

We rolled our eyes and smashed out lips together. I knotted my hands in edward's flour infested hair and kissed him deeper. He continued to smear the jelly in my hair while kissing me, and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled too, and we heard another click and flash. Esme squealed and bounced out of the room.

"Well umm we should probably clean up." I giggled

"Later. I want to have a nice, long shower with you" he whispered huskily in my ear.


	37. your future

**Hi…I think theres someone stalking me…I'm scared.**

**I don't own anything**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 37**

**Previously: **

"Well umm we should probably clean up." I giggled

"Later. I want to have a nice, long shower with you" he whispered huskily in my ear.

%$%$%$%$%$%$

**~A FEW MONTHS LATER~**

**BELLA POV:**

Oh my gosh…I was so nervous. Inside I was hyperventilating, but I kept my form still as stone. Today I was getting married. To Edward Cullen. I let my mind wonder as Alice did my make up. I tapped my foot on the ground repeatedly.

"God Bella! Calm down! It isn't the end of the world!" Alice sighed dramatically

"It isn't that, its dad is bringing the whole upper guard with him and my uncles. I'm scared he'll kill Edward" I sighed

Rose rolled her eyes. Alice sighed and went back to my make up.

"You father is not going to kill Edward. Relax, or I'll have to bring jasper up here" Alice warned

"No! never!" I gasped sarcastically

She rolled her eyes and continued her work. Suddenly my eyes glazed over and a few seconds later so did Alice's.

_VISION:_

_The priest we hired was going extremely slowly down the road. He reached the intersection, and didn't realize that there was a drag race going on. The light was green and he stepped on the gas pedal lightly, resuming to his slow pace. Suddenly a bright green race car sped around the corner and smashed into the passenger side of the car. smoke erupted from both cars. _

_FLASH!_

_The priest in hospital a few minutes later. He was sedated in his hospital bed and looked peaceful. It was good to know he was alive._

_END VISION_

Alice and I snapped back into the real world and gasped.

"NO PRIEST!" Alice shrieked

"I know exactly who to ask, don't you worry your pretty little head Alice." I smiled

**~HALF AN HOUR LATER~**

I was finally ready…and I was as jittery as hell. I approached the front door and saw my dad there.

"Daddy" I squealed and hugged him

"Hello honey, are you sure you want to marry this guy?" he asked pointing his thumb at the closed door. I knew he meant Edward.

"Yes Aro I'm sure" I rolled my eyes.

He pouted and sighed. "Alright"

I hooked arms with him and the doors opened. I smiled and breathed the scent of freesias in. I smiled at my dad and he led the way. I looked up and saw Edward, with a shit eating grin on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. My eyes were trained on his as my father and I reached the end of the altar. Aro passed my hand into Edwards and whispered in his ear

"Hurt her, and I'll unleash the forces on you"

Edward nodded "I deserve nothing less"

I glared at my father. He grinned back at me. I rolled my eyes and looked toward Jacob…the replaced priest. Edward threw a huge fit when Alice told him this, but when she said that I was part werewolf and it was offensive to me, he agreed.

Jacob shook his head, clearing away all thoughts of Leah. He coughed, a sigh as he was beginning the ceremony. The garden went silent.

Then he said, "People! We are all here today to witness these two leeches joined in holy matrimony"

Edward growled and Jacob tsk-ed at him, "No growling at a priest Eddie… You growl at me, you growl at God"

I giggled and Edward gave me a funny look.

Then he continued, "Blah, blah, blah! If a person objects, blah, blah, blah! Speak now or forever hold your tongue or was it peace?"

He looked around and saw a guy that was about to raise his hand and he immediately said, "Okay, no one. Edward, say I do. Bella, say I do; put on the rings. I now pronounce you leech and leechette. And you guys can make out now."

And with that we were married. I crushed my lips to Edwards and I swear he had a glimpse in his head about fucking me right there and then.

"Oh no you don't" I whispered in his ear.

He grinned and picked me up bridal style. I squealed and grinned at Jacob.

'thank you' I mouthed at him. He smirked and waved. Edward literally ran into the house where the reception was being held. Everyone quickly settled in their seats and we began with the dancing.

"Everybody grab a partner because our first dance for tonight is a slow dance, just for the bride and groom. Congrats Edward and Bella!" The DJ announced.

A few people cheered and then went to grab their partners.

"Care for a dance, my beautiful wife?" Edward asked, holding out his hand. I smiled up at him and hook his hand. "Of course, my handsome husband"

"Get a room!" Emmett cried

I childishly poked my tongue out him and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. He chuckled and gently put his hands on my waist.

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make up a sound**

"You know, I never thought I could love you this much, but Edward, I love you so much, that it hurts" I whispered against his lips.

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

"I'm glad you know how I feel, my love. I will support you through everything. I love you Bella Cullen"

I smiled at him and kissed his soft lips. A few cameras clicked feverishly. My thoughts wondered to when Esme showed us our wedding invites. It had the two pictures of Edward and I covered in flour and jelly on them. I giggled at the thought.

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm takin'**

"My dear, what are you giggling at?" Edward asked

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

"The day we were shown our wedding invites. W have to frame that picture you know." I grinned

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

Edward groaned "No…"

**You know you're my saving grace**

I bit my lip, "but don't you want me to be happy?"

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

Edward groaned again "You know I hate it when you use the 'don't-you-want –me-to-be-happy' card. But for you, we'll frame it"

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

"My angel" he whispered

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

We swayed lightly from side to side and we kissed lightly.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**The risk that I'm takin'**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**Halo, halo**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

The song ended and we broke apart.

Alice came along and ripped me away from Edward. "Come on! Cake time!" she squealed

Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm. The dance floor was cleared and a giant crisp white cake was wheeled in front of us. Edward gaped at it and I started laughing at his reaction. He turned to me and smiled. We were each handed a piece of cake, and just to be cruel, I took away edward's hunger for human food.

"Bella" he whispered warningly

I grinned and moved my hand backwards

"Don't you da-" he didn't finish because I smashed the slice of cake on his face. I giggled and he daintily fed me a nibble. It was too funny to see the cake smeared all over his face, so I started giggling. Edward smirked and bent down to rub his cheek against mine. I squealed when half of the cake went onto my right cheek. He grabbed me by the waist and dragged me to the bridal table.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped the cake off his face. Then he grabbed one and wiped the cake off mine. Alice stormed up to Edward and grabbed his ear. He yelped and bent down to Alice's level

"Yes Alice?" he whimpered

"How dare you mess up Bella's make up! I spent _hours_ doing it for her, and then you go and smear it with mother fuc…" she let go of Edwards ear and put her hands on her hips.

We ignored her and went back to the dance floor. We danced for about two minutes before Emmett came up to us

"Yes Emmett?" I asked

"the erm….pixie requested you go to her chambers…immediately" Emmett smirked

Edward rolled his eyes and let go of me. I smiled up at him and pecked his lips before following Emmett to…the pixie.

I found Alice on a balcony upstairs.

"Yes Alice?" I asked

"It's mistress Pixie to you" she snorted

"Whatever Alice, so what did you want me for?"

suddenly she whipped around and threw herself at me, sobbing

"Oh my god! Alice! What's wrong?" I asked

"I…don't…want…you to GO!" she wailed

"Oh lordie" I sighed "And why not?"

She sobbed some more before replying "Your future disappeared"

**HAHA! Cliffie! Oh well, I'll try to update soon. I have a test for PDH coming up soon, and I need to study, and to make matters worse…our next topic is….puberty….***GROAN*****

**Review! **


	38. thumpa thumpa

**Ok I wrote this chapter as fast as I could for ****theCullensAreAwesome**** because I know what it feels like to have exams so close and reading is your relief.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Life is like a rollercoaster **

**Chapter 38.**

**Previously:**

"Oh my god! Alice! What's wrong?" I asked

"I…don't…want…you to GO!" she wailed

"Oh lordie" I sighed "And why not?"

She sobbed some more before replying "Your future disappeared"

$$$**$$$

I frowned and closed my eyes. I concentrated on my shield and it seemed to be up, and stronger than before. My eyebrows scrunched up and I rubbed my forehead. Just then Edward burst out onto the balcony.

"Bella!" he breathed in fright

"Yes?" I asked

"You're ill, we are not going on our honey moon. We should stay home until you're better." He explained

"No. I don't see why everyone is worrying, my shield was just up, preventing you guys from seeing anything." I rolled my eyes

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked

"Of course!" I exclaimed "Now, the wedding should be finished shortly, yes?"

"Yep!" Alice grinned "Ohh! I hope you have a good time!"

"Edward man, enjoy your honey moon, don't fret over Bella. It will only make her feel sad" Jasper clapped his shoulder

A horn honked out the front and we looked over the balcony. A white stretch limo stood there, with the sign 'Just married' on the back of it. I giggled and the sight of it. Edward chucked and pressed his sticky lips against my cheek.

"Gah! You need a bath tonight mister!" I scolded

Emmett let out a booming laugh "Yup, Eddie you're in for it man, she's already acting like a wife"

I glared at Emmett and he shut up in a nano second. Edward and I waved our goodbyes as the limo drove away. Edward rolled the window up and I leaned into his chest. He bent his head down into my super curled hair and breathed in. he sighed contently.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked

He smirked at me "My lips are sealed love, sorry"

"Fine" I huffed "But you know, with my vampire powers, I will find out"

"…is that you?" breathed the driver, with an Italian accent

"JOHN!" I cried, leaping from Edward's lap.

"It is you!" he grinned

"Aren't you meant to be in Volterra?" I asked

"Well your father sent me here, not that I'm complaining" he smiled

"This is so exciting isn't it Edward?!" I exclaimed

"Edward you say, isn't that the lad that you used to ramble on about murdering?" John asked

I grinned at Edward, who had a raised eyebrow at me.

"Umm well, you see, I kind of re-fell in love with him?" it came out as a question

"Well now, that's no surprise, always falling in love with the ones you want to kill" John said

"Shut that trap John, we have an island to get to" I grinned

Edward groaned from across me. "How did you find out?"

"You can never keep a secret from a vampire who has every power in the world, Edward" I grinned, and pounced on him.

"Do you know what the island is called?" asked Edward

I closed my eyes and scrunched my brow together. A wave of nausea passed over me and I snapped my eyes open before Edward could notice anything. I grinned at him, knowing the answer.

"Isle Esme" I grinned proudly

"Noo" Edward moaned

All of a sudden I yawned, and Edward rubbed my back.

"Sleep love, you need it" he said

I nodded and yawned again. I lay my head down on his lap and got comfortable.

"I think I'm starting to loose control over my…powe…zzzzzzz" I went into dream mode, and I heard a musical chuckle before I fell into the soft blackness of sleep.

I felt my shoulders being shaken a few hours later, and I woke from my slumber

"What?" I snapped, rubbing my eyes

"Bella, were here" Edward whispered, kissing my forehead

"Unnghh" I moaned flopping back down

"My dear, do you want to go back home?" Asked Edward

I shot up off the portable bed. "NO!"

I was about to collide heads with Edward but stopped millimetres away from him. I grinned. "Nice to know my fast reflexes are still working"

"Come on love, we have an island to get to" he said, holding his hands out.

I smiled and gratefully took them. We exited the private jet and walked over to a man holding a piece of cardboard saying 'Mr and Mrs Cullen'

"Oh my god I feel so old when they call us that! Now I know how mom feels," I exclaimed as we reached the man (**A/N: she calls Esme mom now. And Carlisle dad, and Aro daddy…or Aro)**

Edward chuckled and slipped an arm around my waist. I just realized that we weren't in our wedding clothes anymore. The man smiled at us and led us to the limo waiting outside. We hopped inside quickly and he drove off. I pressed a button and the black soundproof screen went up. I turned toward Edward and said

"Did you change me?"

"Well technically no, Aro did, but if you mean by clothing, then yes" he smiled

I wrinkled my nose and slapped his arm playfully. "Jerk"

He rolled his eyes "You know you love me"

"You betchya" I winked

He swooped down for a kiss and crushed his lips to mine.

"Ahem" coughed the driver from the open door.

I giggled and stepped out, while giving Edward a show of my ass. After I got out I turned toward the car. Edward was sitting there with a distant look on his face. I rolled my eyes

"Edward, I would really like to get to that island" I called

He snapped out of his daze (sexual daze) and jumped out of the limo. We made our way to the small boat waiting for us and Edward helped me on.

**~ONE WEEK LATER, ISLE ESME~**

I woke from my sleep sweaty and my face streaked with tears. I swallowed heavily, trying to keep the rising bile in my throat down. My eyes were half drooped closed and I felt horrible.

"Oh Bella, please can I take you home?" Edward asked softly

I shook my head weakly and felt the bile rise even more. I ran to the bathroom at vampire speed and threw up my stomach contents…peanut butter. I held both hands on either side of the bowl and my head half way down it. I panted heavily began retching. Edward rushed in and held my hair back, whispering soothingly.

I raised my head a little and Edward spoke softly "Are you finished?"

I nodded again, but felt dizzy with the movement. I blinked rapidly and tried to recover from it. Edward picked me up bridal style and my eyes closed. My breathing became rapid my body went limp.

"Bella! Please Bella stay awake honey, were going home. Now" Edward pleaded

"I'm so sorry Edward, I really am. Take me home, please" I whispered before I fell into blackness

**~A FEW DAYS LATER~**

I eyelids felt like lead and I couldn't open them properly. I groaned and tried to roll over, but the IV stopped me.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I mumbled

"Hi Bella!" chirped a voice in my ear

I winced. "Alice tone it down a tad please, thanks"

I rubbed the right side of my face as Carlisle and Edward came in.

"How's my favourite patient?" asked Carlisle

I glared at him through one eye. "Horrible. Can you _please_ remove this damned piece of shit from my arm?"

I asked pointing to the IV sticking out of my hand. Esme tsked. "Mind your language sweetie"

"Yes mom" I sighed

"Ok, well since I haven't treated anyone like you before, Bella, my only guess is that it was probably a stomach bug. And before you ask, I researched everything, and found this as the only possible answer" Said Carlisle

"Uh hu. When can I get out this bed, or rather room?" I asked

"Well, now, if you really want to" Carlisle shrugged

"Really?" I asked

"Yes but, you have to relax" he said

"'Course!" I cried and swung my legs over the side of the bed

Alice bounded out of the room and came back in with some track pants and a hoodie. She laid them on the bed and shooed everyone out of the room. I quickly got dressed and then placed my hand on the battery powered IV stand. I glared at it, wanting to crush it to smithereens. But I knew that wouldn't do me any good…or the stand for that matter.

I carefully wheeled it out of the room and lifted it over each step as I walked down. Eventually we reached the bottom and walked into the lounge room. I sighed with relief.

"I thought we would never reach the bottom. Thank the lordie shmordie above that we did." I said

Jasper and Carlisle let out a chuckle, while Emmett gave a booming laugh. Edward gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine Edward, if I feel weird I'll tell you" I sighed

That seemed to relieve his stress and he came over and hugged me softly. "I love you Bella"

"I love you too Eddie" I smiled and pecked his cheek

Within the next few minutes we were playing a game of sexual scrabble. Emmett made the word 'cock', Alice made the word 'fuck' Rose made the word 'Pussy', Edward refused to play, and so did Carlisle and Esme. Jasper made the word 'Suck' and finally it was my turn.

I looked at the letters I had and huffed "Why do I always get the shitty letters?"

"You'll find something Bella" reassured Alice

I frowned and looked harder. Suddenly my face lit up and I picked up my two s's and my a. I decided to make a new word and I started on the corner of the board. A. S. S.

Emmett saw it and burst out laughing. "That is so typical of you Bella!"

I glared at him and he winced. "Jeez, whenever you do that it hurts!"

I smiled triumphantly and clapped my hands. Suddenly a gurgling noise happened in my stomach, and it wasn't from hunger. I placed my hand over my stomach and frowned. The room went silent and Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked

"Yea, I think so…" I trailed off as a new noise filled the now silent room.

'Thumpa, thumpa, thumpa'

**HAHA! Another cliffie! Oh well, I'll update soon, I promise. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys…girls, wateva. **

**Anyways, REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!**


	39. say WHAT?

**Me own twilight? Psh…maybe…when Stefanie dies…but even then I'll probably be ripped to shreds before I can make it mine**

**Omg some of u figured it out, I'm sad now, no I'm joking, it just means I can't surprise you…but wait! I can…**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 39**

**Previously:**

Suddenly a gurgling noise happened in my stomach, and it wasn't from hunger. I placed my hand over my stomach and frowned. The room went silent and Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked

"Yea, I think so…" I trailed off as a new noise filled the now silent room.

'Thumpa, thumpa, thumpa'

**$%$%$%$**

Edward's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room to get Carlisle. I began to panic and my heartbeat got faster. My breathing sped up and I looked at my family wide eyed. Edward rushed back into the room, Carlisle following close behind. I looked up at Edward, my eyes filled with fear. He picked me up bridal style and sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap.

I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me as I looked at Edward. My body felt overheated and if it weren't for Edward, I'd probably be breaking out with sweat. After a minute of staring at each other, my heart still hadn't slowed. Finally my Greek god spoke

"Bella, love, calm down, please"

He placed his hand over my fast-beating heart and I instantly relaxed into his touch. Carlisle 'hmmed'

My eyes flickered to Carlisle quickly as he asked me a question "Bella, how do you feel?"

I scrunched up my nose "Human"

"Bella…" warned Edward

"What?" I asked

"Answer the question properly" he ordered

"Fine. I feel the slightest bit nauseated, a tad sleepy and really hungry…better?" I asked

Edward's eyebrows furrowed together and he looked up at Carlisle. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. I tried to read Edwards mind. Nothing. I focused on Carlisle and tried to read his. Also nothing. I huffed, frustrated, and then gasped.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Edward asked, panicked

"What if my powers are gone?" I cried

"No sweetheart, they'll come back. Your just sick and you need to get better" Edward said in a patronizing way

"Don't you patronize me, Edward!" I glared

"Sorry Bella" he sighed

"I'm tired Edward" I whispered, as I leaned against his chest

"Sleep, love" he replied as I fell asleep

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

"Hurry up Bella!" cried Alice from the bedroom.

"Arg!" I cried as I opened the bathroom door. My heart was still beating and I had absolutely no idea why.

I leaned against the doorway and glared at Alice.

"Are these your jeans Alice?" I asked

"No. They would never fit me…way too big" she replied confused

"Well then why cant I do up the buttons? It's not like vampires can put on weight!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air

"Bella…" Rose's eyes widened and she walked over to me

"What?" I asked

Rose placed her hand on my stomach and I gasped and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Bella you have a bump, and I don't think it's fat" Rose whispered

I gave her a disbelieving look, and then laughed humourlessly. "You think I'm pregnant?"

"Yes Bella, I do, and I'm going to prove it to you. I'm going to buy you a pregnancy test" she said determined.

"Alright, do what you like, but I'm telling you, I'm not pregnant," I said

She raised her eyebrows at me and zoomed off to the garage, leaving Alice and me together.

"Do you believe her?" I asked

"I don't know what to believe Bella." She whispered

We sat in silence for half an hour, before I heard Rose pull up and run inside. She walked up to me and handed me six pregnancy tests. I rolled my eyes as she pushed me toward the bathroom.

"Pee on the sticks, got it?" she asked

"Yea yea. Pee on the goddamn sticks" I muttered as I peed on the first one.

A few minutes later and a very empty bladder, we sat in the room, watching TV. At exactly twenty minutes, Alice jumped up. We shuffled into the bathroom. At the last second I turned to them and pointed at the bathroom door.

"Out" I said

"Excuse me?" asked Rose

"Out, I want to look myself" I said

They sighed and left the bathroom quickly. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at them. Pink stripes for everyone. Oh boy…

I opened the bathroom door and peeked out. Rose and Alice looked up expectantly. "Pink means positive right?" I asked

They squealed and ran up to me. They hugged me with all their might…well maybe not, and squealed some more

"How do we tell Edward?" I asked

"You mean, how do _you_ tell Edward," corrected Rose

"Yea…that's what I meant," I said

"Well Father's day is coming up soon, I think you should…." Alice whispered the rest in my ear

Suddenly the family came back through the back door.

"Bellaaaa" Edward sang

I ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms "Hi"

"Hello to you too, my darling wife" he grinned

I smiled back, my heart accelerating. Edward frowned

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm going to get Carlisle to do a blood test on you. I have to know why you're sick," he said

"Sweetie, I'm not sick, in fact there's nothing wrong with me! I just can't tell you why I know that yet" I grinned

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

**~A FEW WEEKS LATER…FATHER'S DAY~**

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DAD!" I cried as I ran into his arms

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Bella we don't celebrate Father's day!" said Carlisle

"What garbage! We do now!" I said

The rest of the family ran in and tackled Carlisle.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" they all yelled

After everyone clambered off him, I pulled on Edward's arm. he smiled down at me and I grinned at him. "Happy Father's day Edward"

He gave me an incredulous look. I let go of his hand and kissed him quickly.

"Wait here" I said

I rushed up the stairs, stumbling a few times. I reached our room and grabbed the little box from inside my drawer. I rushed back down the stairs to see everyone sitting down, chatting quietly. I plopped down next to Edward and handed him the little box. Everyone quietened down immediately.

Edward read the card and gave me a confused look. I waved my hand in encouragement. He opened the box and pulled out one of my pregnancy tests. He gave me a sideways glance, still not getting the point. I shook my head and waved at the box again. He rifled through the box until he got to the bottom. He pulled out little booties, with I card tied to them.

"Get ready to be a father, daddy" he read aloud

He dropped the booties in the box and looked at me. I bit my lip.

"Bella?" he asked

"Yea?" I replied

"This isn't a joke?" he asked

I shook my head no

He suddenly lunged across the couch and started smothering my face in kisses. I giggled and pushed him off me.

I looked at the family and I saw Alice and Rose wearing Cheshire cat grins, Emmett gaping at me, Jasper smiling at Edward and I, Esme jumping up and down and Carlisle grinning at us.

"Woohoo! A baby in the family!" Emmett cheered

"Good on you son!" Carlisle clapped Edwards back.

Esme squealed and hugged me softly. "This is fantastic! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Good on ya, Bells" whispered Jasper as he hugged me

"Thanks Jazz" I said

"What about you two?" Esme scolded "Aren't you going to congratulate your sister?"

"Oh, but we already knew for months, and we congratulated her every chance we had" they chorused

"But I couldn't hurt one last time" They chorused again and they hugged me

After an few minutes, everyone left to go do their own thing, but Edward and I stayed in the lounge room. We sat together on the couch and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Were going to have a baby" Edward whispered, before kissing me

**nawwww, soo cute! I want reviews!!!**


	40. knock knock! i want pickles!

**Eh mi god…sorry I haven't updated! I reaaallllyyyyy had to get my eclipse and breaking dawn back off my friend…seriously, who borrows two books for over 4 months?**

**I don't own anything!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 40**

**Previously: **

"Were going to have a baby," Edward whispered, before kissing me

**%^&*!#$%^&*()_+**

Edward picked me up, bridal style and carried me up the stairs. He placed me softly on our bed and kissed me sweetly. I smiled at him before falling asleep.

I dreamt of something horrible and terrifying.

_I was in a white never ending place. My footsteps echoed on the white floor. Was this heaven? Had I died in my sleep? That has happened before…_

_I looked around to see Tia, my crow from Volterra. 'Tia!' I exclaim_

_Tia turns around and looked at me with red glowing eyes…wait…red eyes? Woah, Tia doesn't have red eyes. She cawed loudly, the sound bouncing off nothing. I winced at the loud sound. I low hum of something that sounded like marching began. It was light, like children's footsteps. _

_A clump of small children appeared a few feet away. Their backs were turned to me. They were chatting quietly to themselves. Surprisingly, I couldn't hear them. _

'_Hello?' I called out_

_They turned around and all I saw was their blood red eyes before they lunged at my very bloated, pregnant stomach. _

I leaped up in bed, screaming, and covered in sweat. Edward rushed to my side, shushing me.

"Shh, Bella, sweetie, it's all okay. Shh. Love, nothing happened, it was just a dream"

My eyes drifted to his. "Edward, it was so scary, so colourful, that it was almost real"

"I know, love, but it's okay now," he said sweetly

"Yea" I sighed

We stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, Edward softly rubbing my slight bump that was barely noticeable. "Carlisle, wants us to meet him in his office" Edward said

"Hmm, okay" I mumbled

Edward chuckled and shifted us. He picked me up bridal style and walked out the bedroom door.

"I _can_ walk you know" I muttered

"Sorry love, I like carrying you." He chuckled, pecking my lips lightly

We reached Carlisle's office and Edward put me down in a plush chair. He sat down in the chair next to me and we faced Carlisle. Carlisle cleared his throat before beginning.

"Well, considering your baby isn't entirely human, and would develop at a much faster rate, I don't recommend going to a hospital." He said slowly

"What do you propose we do?" Edward asked

"I'd like to be Bella's doctor"

Edward cast me a glance "do you like the idea of that Bella?"

I shrugged "Sure, not like I know any other vampire doctors"

Carlisle chuckled. "Well our first appointment is tomorrow, sometime around midday"

I nodded, licking my lips, and then biting my bottom lip

**LATER THAT NIGHT…AROUND 10:30pm**

**EDWARD POV:**

The whole family sat in the lounge room; Esme or Rosalie occasionally sneaking glances at Bella. Bella was currently curled up against my chest, watching the TV.

Alice snuck a glace at Bella, and Bella snapped.

"I swear, if any one of you look at me one more time, I will burn something precious to you" Bella huffed

I chuckled, hugging Bella tighter.

"Sorry Bella" they chorused. They knew better than to mess with a grumpy pregnant Bella

About half an hour later, Bella sat up, licking her lips, with a frustrated look on her face.

"Did you need something, love?" I asked

"I want pickles" she said

"okay, I'll go get some-" I was cut off

"No. I want Emmett to get them. Em?" she called out

"Yea Bell?" he asked, continuing to play his X-box

"Em, I want pickles" she said again

"and?" he asked, still playing

"I want you to go get them" she smiled hopefully

Emmett paused his game and turned to Bella. "What? Bells, it's 11pm, no shop is gonna be open to sell pickles"

"I want pickles" she repeated

"Bells cant it wait till morning?" he asked

Clearly he didn't know not to mess with Bella when she wanted something.

"No" she huffed, crossing her arms

"Emmett get the pickles" said Rosalie

"No! she wont die without them!" he cried, waving his hand at Bella

"Emmett, I want those pickles…NOW!" Bella demanded angrily

Jasper was laughing hysterically in the corner

Emmett crawled over to her "Listen Bells, there isn't gonna be a shop open right now. I cant get you the pickles"

"B-but I w-want the p-pick-kles" Bella sobbed, her eyes watering with tears

"I'm sorry Bells, I cant" he apologized

Bella's eyes blazed with anger "You cant? Or you don't want to? This is because of your stupid TV game isn't it?"

"X-box" he corrected

Bella jumped off my lap and stormed over to the X-box. She crouched down in front of it and picked it up. She inspected it and then snapped it in half easily. Emmett let out a cry of anguish.

"X-box no more" Bella hissed, dropping the two pieces of X-box

"Now, I want my pickles, Emmett. I don't care how far you have to go to get them, but I want them tonight, and I will NOT go to bed until I have my pickles, do you hear?" she glared at him, momma bear taking over

"O-okay Bella" he stuttered and ran out the front door

we heard Emmett's jeep pull out of the garage and zoom down the drive way as fast as possible. Alice got up and walked into the kitchen to make Bella something to eat. She opened the fridge and began laughing. I heard her pull out a jar and she brought it into the room.

"Here are your pickles Bella" she giggled, handing over the pickle jar

Bella ripped off the lid and eyed the pickles hungrily. She finished her first pickle quickly and began nibbling on her second one, watching TV. Emmett's car pulled up in the garage and he ran inside

"Here are your pickles…" he trailed off, dropping the jar when he saw Bella nibbling on a pickle

"please tell me that, that is a gherkin and not a pickle" he said

"Oh hey Em! Wanna pickle?" asked Bella, holding out the pickle jar

Emmett roared in anger, and stormed up the stairs. I turned to Bella, who had her eyes wide open, tears watering. She let out a sob, letting go of the pickle jar, but Alice caught it. Bella began crying and I rushed to comfort her.

"No sweetie, it's alright, shh" I whispered, rocking her back and forth

"N-No it is-snt, h-he hat-tes m-mee" she wailed

"No Bella, Emmett loves you, you're his favourite sister" I reassured

Bella wailed again, and continued crying. Carlisle groaned and yelled out

"Emmett! You have three seconds to get here and apologize to Bella"

Emmett ran down the stairs and came into the lounge room. I gave him a glare and then went back to calming Bella.

"Shh, Bella, it isn't good for the baby, you want the baby to be healthy right?" I asked

She sniffled "Yea"

"It's alright sweetie, don't cry, look, here's Emmett, see? He loves you" I whispered

Bella raised her bloodshot eyes to Emmett, and Emmett gave her an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry Bell" he said. He held open his arms and she ran into them, mumbling incoherent words against his chest.

"You ready to go to sleep Bellsy?" Emmett teased

Bella yawned "yea okay. Come on Edward"

I picked her up as she said goodnight to everyone. I walked up the stairs and laid her down on our bed when we got to our room.

"You've had such a hectic night love, go to sleep" I whispered

"mmkay" she mumbled before her breathing evened out

**NEXT DAY**

**BELLA POV:**

"Bella, wake up" Edward whispered, kissing my neck

"mmm…" I mumbled, rolling over.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him.

"Your father called" he said

I ripped myself out of Edward's arms, and sat up "WHAT?"

"Your father called" he repeated

"Why?" I asked

"He wanted to check up on you, to see if you were training. We told him that you weren't training, and he said to expect a visit soon" he said

"And how can you be so calm about this?" I demanded

"I don't think he would notice that your pregnant Bella" he said

"You dim wit! Of course he would! Our whole family can hear my heartbeat from miles away! What makes you think my father wont?" I screeched

"Oh. I forgot about that" he smiled sheepishly

"and considering this baby isn't human, as Carlisle said, it would grow faster than a normal child. We don't know when my dad is arriving and I could well be huge and fat by then…OH GOD!" I rambled

"What is it Bella? Is something wrong?" Edward asked, frantically moving his hands about

"My dad….he might kill you! Oh god, oh god, oh god, Edward I cant live alone! Edward what about the baby?" I panicked, gripping the collar of Edward's shirt tightly

"Love, calm down, I doubt he would kill me. I don't think he would want to see his daughter be depressed" he soothed

"Right…" I trailed off as the doorbell rang

"Now, where is my beloved daughter and why isn't she training?" Dad demanded

I froze. My heartbeat quickened and I heard Dad freeze too.

"Carlisle, why is there a human in this house? Come brothers, I am most curious of who this person is…." He laughed joyfully before ascending up the stairs, my uncles following at his heel

**REVIEW SO THAT I CAN KNOW IF YOU LOVE IT OR NOT!!!**


	41. even if the sky is falling down

**Sorry Sorry sorry!!! But I AM back! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! How long has it been? A month? Wow…**

**I don't own anything!**

**Life is like a rollercoaster**

**Chapter 41**

**Previously:**

I froze. My heartbeat quickened and I heard Dad freeze too.

"Carlisle, why is there a human in this house? Come brothers, I am most curious of who this person is…." He laughed joyfully before ascending up the stairs, my uncles following at his heel.

!#$%^&**(())

I turned to Edward in panic mode. I gripped his shirt tightly with my hands fisted. Edward pulled me onto his lap and I tuned my face into his chest. Dad growled as he reached Edward's bedroom door.

"He better not be cheating on her with a human, like Demeteri" Caius threatened

"You better not be doing anything boy! I would rather not see you naked" Dad warned

I leaned into Edward further and the bedroom door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it.

"CULLEN!" Dad bellowed

I winced as dad stormed over to the bed. I turned around and looked up at my livid father. He looked down at me and his red eyes widened. I got off Edward and stood up on the bed. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Daddy" I whispered

When I pulled away, I saw that his eyes were black. He looked as though he was restraining himself. I blinked quickly and looked down. Edward got off the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Love, you can't do that anymore. You're practically human." He whispered

I looked up at him, tears pricking my eyes. He looked so sad, seeing me like this. Suddenly I burst into tears, my body wracking with sobs. He pulled his arms around me and rocked us slowly.

"Baby, how about we go downstairs? We should talk about this with your father" he said

I nodded, letting out a sniffle. Dad eyed us suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at him

"Edward, I can walk you know" I said

"I know, love, but I like carrying you" he replied as he kissed me.

We entered the dining room and the whole family was sitting at the giant, never used table. Edward carefully placed me in a chair. He sat down next to me and my uncles and father sat opposite us.

"Well you see-" Carlisle started, but I interrupted him

"Uhh, sorry Dad, but uhh would anyone happen to have any chocolate?" I looked at my lap and blushed profusely, wishing I could ignore my craving.

Everyone immediately held out chocolate for me to take. I shrank back into Edward's chest and took Alice's offer.

"Thanks" I whispered

"HA! Suck Em! She took mine!" she squealed as she poked her tongue out at Emmett

My father looked at me shocked as I unwrapped the chocolate. I cracked off a piece of the block and started to nibble on it. I looked up at Carlisle to continue.

He chuckled and spoke again. "Well as you can see, Bella's heart is beating, she has blood running through her veins, and eats. But…she is not a full human."

"Daaaadd, you're being to slow!" Alice whined

He huffed and sat down. "Alright, carry on"

I grinned at him and then it dropped as soon as Emmett stood up. Oh no! No no no no no. I stood up abruptly and yelled

"No!"

But it was too late. He had already announced it. "Bellsy's having a miniature Bellward"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. Alice rubbed my back soothingly. I heard my father's chair scrape back aggressively. I saw him running to Edward with an angry look on his face. No, screw angry, more like furious. In a split second I was in front of Edward and I threw my physical force field around him and I. My father bumped into it and went flying to the floor. He landed with a thump and looked up at me.

"No attacking my husband." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"H-how are you doing that?" Aro stuttered

"My baby puts a physical shield around me when I'm in danger. But in this case, either he/she, wanted to protect their father" I smirked

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, from behind me. "You could have been hurt"

"And you could have been killed. Do you think that would be good for me or the baby?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked at the ground and shook his head. Then he raised his head and kissed my neck lightly. "Sorry, love"

"That's alright. Its Emmett's fault anyways." I said glaring at Emmett

"Come on Bella, we have a appointment with Carlisle. He's the OB/GYN in the house" Edward said in my ear

I sighed and followed Edward up the stairs. Alice tried to follow us but I held my hand up in her face.

"No Alice." I said

Alice pouted her sad pout. "No. We'll bring pictures if you stay down here"

He face lit up and she scrambled down the stairs, into the lounge room. I rolled my eyes at her and continued up the stairs with Edward. When we reached the office, Carlisle motioned to what looked like a dentist chair. I laid down in it, as Carlisle brought the machine over.

"Bella do you want Edward in here?" he asked in a professional tone.

Edward eyes widened and they darted from Carlisle back to me. "Of course"

Edward relaxed into the plastic chair next to me and held my hand.

"Can I get you to lift your shirt please?" he asked

I nodded and pulled my shirt up to just under my breasts, which were growing bigger by the day. Carlisle got the blue gel out and opened it.

"This might be cold" he warned

I squeezed edward's hand as the ice cold gel was squirted into my stomach. The scanner thingy went across my stomach, trying to find the baby. I looked up at the screen, which was still a grey shade.

"There, dad" Edward said pointing to a light grey oval shape

"Ahh, yes. There's your baby Bella. Ooh! I'm so excited" he said in a very non-Carlisle way

I gave him a weird look before bursting out laughing. I stopped after Carlisle began squinting at the blurry screen. He moved the scanner thing to the left side of my stomach and leaned closer to the monitor. His eyes widened and Edward gasped

"Hello? Hello! Pregnant Wifey here not knowing what's happening!" I said

"Oh, love! Were having twins!" Edward exclaimed kissing me

When he broke away, I broke into peals of laughter.

"Will we be able to find out the sex?" I asked Carlisle

" Sadly no, but judging by how fast your growing, we should be able to tell in the next two weeks or so." he replied, switching off the machine and handing me a paper towel.

**~A FEW NIGHTS LATER~**

I curled up in bed crying. Edward had gone hunting and the others were downstairs watching TV. They knew it was probably hormonal, but this time it wasn't. I felt so fat. I was now 15cm. I freaking bloated whale! I sobbed some more before I heard Rose give a sigh of annoyance. She dialled a number on the home phone before speaking quietly to someone.

"Okay, I'll be there soon" I heard Edward reply over the phone, his voice sad.

He'd probably want to be anywhere but here with me right now. I'm sure no guy would want to be. I cried some more, and then I felt Edward slip into bed and wrap his arms around my fat torso. I began to cry and sob even more, Edward rocking me and whispering comforting words that he probably didn't mean in my ear.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked

I sniffled "I'm so fat. You should go be with Tany-"

"How could you think that? I love _**you**_! I want to be here always. You are glowing and your baby bump is beautiful. I mean that Bella. You are always beautiful." I turned to face him, my face bright red from crying.

"Oh, love" he sighed as he leaned down to kiss me.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room. I didn't object, I just stuck my face in his chest. I felt a familiar surrounding around me and I looked around. My dancing room. I looked up at Edward confused.

He just smiled down at me and placed me in my hanging chair. He stepped up onto the miniature portable stage and grabbed a microphone. Emmett came up next to him and also grabbed a microphone. Jasper looked at me and shrugged. He mouthed 'they wouldn't let me'

I giggled at the sillyness of it, as Rose and Alice came in and hugged me before sitting next to me, on the floor.

Edward nodded at Jasper and Jasper sighed before clicking the play button on the giant stereo.

_**EDWARD:**_

**Baby are you down down down down down,**

I looked down and blushed at the sound of Edward's voice. Wow. I am going crazy.

**Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,**

**Even if the sky is falling down,**

**Downnnnn, downnnnn**

**Ooohhh (ohhh)**

**You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,**

**Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,**

**So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,**

**So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.**

**So baby dont worry, you are my only,**

**You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,**

**Youll be my only, no need to worry,**

I gave him a watery smile and rubbed my bump

**Baby are you down down down down down,**

**Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,**

**Baby are you down down down down down,**

**Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,**

**Even if the sky is falling down,**

**Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,**

He jogged off the stage and grabbed my hand, pulling me up next to him on the stage.

**Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,**

He waved his hand through the air, while smiling down at me. I blushed again. Have I mention it sucks to be human?

**So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,**

**So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,**

**(So why dont we run away)**

**So baby dont worry, you are my only,**

**You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,**

**Youll be my only, no need to worry,**

**Baby are you down down down down down,**

**Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,**

**Baby are you down down down down down,**

**Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,**

**Even if the sky is falling down,**

_**EMMETT:**_

**Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,**

**She gets down low for me,**

**Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degree,**

**She cold, overfreeze,**

**I got that girl from overseas,**

**Now she my miss America,**

**Now can I be her soldier please,**

**Im fighting for this girl,**

**Im a battlefield of love,**

**Dont it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,**

I looked over at Jasper who did a lazy bow firing and arrow with his fingers. (seen in video clip)

**Dont you ever leave the side of me,**

**Indefinitely, not probably,**

**And honestly im down like the economy,**

**Yeahhhhhh**

_**EDWARD:**_

**So baby dont worry, you are my only,**

Jasper stood up muttering 'screw it' as he jumped onto the stage and grabbed the third mic

**You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,**

**Youll be my only, no need to worry,**

**Baby are you down down down down down,**

**Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,**

**Baby are you down down down down down,**

**Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,**

**Even if the sky is falling down,**

Alice and Rose burst into applause and jumped up from their seats on the floor. They wrapped their arms around their lover's necks and kissed them with passion.

"Love, you are my only one. Even if the sky is falling down" he whispered as he kissed me passionately

**NO THE STORY HAS NOT FINISHED! I HAVE A WAY BETTER ENDING THAN **_**THAT!**_** Sorry it took so long to update….**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo, Lizzy**


	42. CARLISLE!

**I know I know, I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm not gonna lie, I gave up on the story, both of them actually, I just dropped them. I'm sorry, I really am, but I will try to make it up to you's now that I've….regained…something…hehe**

**I don't own anything…except for the twins Bella's having….**

**-cough cough- twins….yes…**

**Life is like a Rollercoaster**

**Chapter 42**

**Previously:**

"Love, you are my only one. Even if the sky is falling down" he whispered as he kissed me passionately

!#$%^&*()_+

After an hour or so of hanging around, just talking, we decided to go downstairs. I rubbed my stomach slightly and licked my lips.

"Em, does that Chinese take away make cheese spring rolls?" I asked

"No. you have to threaten people these days" he huffed and walked over to the phone

He dialled the take away number and waited.

"_Hello?" _asked a voice on the other end

"HEY BUDDY! Can I order more of those chees-" Emmett was cut off by the dial tone

"How Rude!" he exclaimed

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phone off him. I dialled the same number and they picked up immediately.

"_Look, sir we don't make-"_

"Now listen here and listen closely. I. am. Pregnant. With twins as a matter of fact. I have to eat for three. What ever happened to the customer is always right? Hmm? Now you do not want to get on the bad side of a hungry pregnant woman buddy. You get my cheese spring rolls, or your shop goes down. Are we clear?" I hissed the last part into the phone.

"_Y-Yes ma'am" _he stuttered

"That better be crystal clear, because your shitty windex never works" I snorted and then hung up

"Well, I think I like my pregnant daughter better than my vampire daughter. She's much more feisty." Dad mused

"Oh! Daddy! I thought you left!" I exclaimed

"Never sweetie. So what's the update?" he asked, moving to the couch and then patting the seat beside him.

"Well….its twins" I grinned

Alice, Rose and Esme let out an ear piercing squeal as they danced around the room.

"OMG DOUBLE SHOPPING" alice squealed

"oh lordie" I sighed

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be fine, Love" he whispered

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

"No Alice, you cannot take Bella shopping" Edward tried to reason with Alice.

I didn't see why he was even trying…I would end up shopping anyways.

"But Eddwarrdd…She HAS to go shopping. She needs maternity clothes and don't even get me started on the small amount of baby clothes we have" she exclaimed

I cut in "Alice, we have three wardrobes full…and half of edwards and mine is filled with nappies. They probably wont even poop"

"Don't be absurd Bella, we NEED more things. Now come along, Rose is waiting" she grabbed my arm

"But what if I go into labour at the mall?" I asked

"well….you'll have the babies on the floor. Easy" She replied

"Oh, yea, totally. Of course we want werewolf vampire babies running around the mall" I said sarcastically

Edward chuckled from the doorway the house. Alice's eyes widened and she turned me by my shoulders and shoved me into edwards arms.

"Stay here. Rose and I will do the shopping" she said proudly as she marched over to her car.

About an hour or so after the girls left, Edward took me to have a bath. I lay in the fluffy bubbles, rubbing my belly. I was extremely self conscious of myself lately, so I made Edward stay in his room. Can you blame me? I'm enormous.

I relaxed slightly and slid further into the bubbles. Suddenly I felt something splutter into the bath water. My eyes widened.

"Uhh….Edward?" I called

"yes Bella?" he asked coming in

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Either I just peed in the tub, or my waters broke."

He stood there gaping at me "Ok..well uhh….shit"

He scratched the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We went through this a million times Edward"

"oh Right…"

I gave him the breadbox look.

"Ok. Now get me out of the tub and help me get dressed before my contractions start." I ordered

He immediately did as he was told. I smiled at him.

"Ok. Here we go. Remember what to do?" I asked him

"yes ma'am" he replied

I smiled and we both yelled at the top of our lungs "CARLISLE!!!"

I heard Carlisle racing up the stairs and he burst through the door right as my first contraction started.

"SWEET MOTHER OF-EDWARD! I SWEAR IF THIS IS THE START OF IT…" I yelled, bending over.

"Ok, Bella, I need to breath deeply for me. In….out…in…out. I'll be back in a minute" Carlisle instructed

I nodded and grabbed Edwards hand. I sucked in a sharp breath as another contraction came.

"SHHIITT!" I yelled

Carlisle was trying to deal with a frantic Alice downstairs.

"Whats happening to her? Carlisle? CARLISLE CULLEN!" she yelled as he ran up the stairs with his medical gear.

He re-entered the room and I was smushing Edwards hand to smitherines. While calrlisle set up his equipment, I spoke to Edward quietly.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. If this pain gets ANY worse, I will severely hurt you" I hissed

Carlisle came over to the foot of the bed. "Ok Bella, I need to put your legs in the stirrups if that's okay with you?"

"Yes its fine" I said through clenched teeth quietly

He quickly put my legs in the stirrups and then looked at me. "How are you doing Bella?"

I glared at him slightly "How do you think I'm doing Carlisle?"

He chuckled lightly, moving away. "I'm going to calm down the family downstairs. I'll be back in a few."

He shared a look with Edward and Edward nodded.

I squeezed Edwards hand hard as a really huge contraction came. I sighed and threw my head back on the pillow as that one passed. Carlisle came back into the room.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to see how dilated you are" he walked over and checked me.

He looked at Edward and then at me. he smiled. "A few more minutes, and you'll be ready"

I gave Edward a panicked look and he stroked my cheek with his cold hand comfortingly. We stayed like that until Carlisle interrupted.

He snapped on a new pair of gloves and slid over on his chair. I pulled my shield over Edward and thought to him.

"_Edward…Edward, I cant do this!"_

"_You can Bella, have faith in yourself" _

I pulled the shield from him as another contraction came.

"Bella, I need you to push for me on 3 okay?" Carlisle asked

"O-okay" I replied shakily

"1…2…3…Push!" he said

I pushed as hard as I could, squeezing Edwards hand. I felt a bubbling inside me, I like one of the babies was forcefully trying to get out. I whimpered and looked frantically at Edward. Carlisle and Edward were sharing a look.

Carlisle stood up abruptly, sliding his chair back. He got a scalpel and held it above my belly.

"Your babies are trying to get out themselves, but we cant let that happen, so I'm going to cut you open. Edward's okay with it, are you?"

"I guess so… but what about epid-" I was cut off because I started screaming.

"no time for that" Carlisle said quickly, as he sliced open my belly.

I felt intense pain, as I lay there paralysed.

"Edward, I cant put the scalpel any deeper, the placenta is too hard. You'll have to use your teeth" Carlisle said

"I could kill her!" Edward exclaimed

"you wont, now do it" he said

I felt edwards hands on my stomach and his teeth piercing my insides. As soon as my placenta was torn open Edward pulled away in a millisecond. I heard a cry loudly, as it was pulled from me. Carlisle pulled out my other baby then gasped in astonishment.

"what is it Carlisle?" Edward asked

"It seems as though you have triple the fun now!" he laughed delighted.

Edward gasped "Did you hear that Bella?"

I smiled tiredly and nodded weakly. Edward frowned. "Carlisle, are you going to sew her up?...something?"

"She should heal like nothing ever happened to her. I don't think that she would get infected…just keep a close eye on her"

My body felt like lead, and I wanted to stay up and see my children, but I knew I couldn't.

I could hear them inspecting the babies, who looked more like who. Last thing I heard was 'His hair is so orange….he looks like a chimpanzee'

I frowned slightly and threw a bedpan at Edward's head. Carlisle laughed and I quirked a smile before I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke a few hours later to find that I felt strong and replenished. I saw Edward next to me, watching my face.

"what?" I asked

"how are you feeling?" he asked

"fabulous, now where are my children?" I said looking around

He laughed and helped me up. I looked in the nearby mirror and gaped and my flat stomach. It was like I was never pregnant!

Edward led me along the hall to the baby bedroom.

"Did you name them?" I asked

"No, I want you to pick." He replied and kissed my forehead.

"I just cant believe u insulted your own baby" I muttered as we walked in the room.

Edward laughed and led me over to the first cradle. I saw a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, who was almost the size of a toddler.

"Wow she's big" I said in amazement.

She opened her eyes to reveal hey vibrant green colour. She had soft chocolate coloured hair, and you could just tell that she was ours. I smiled and picked her up. She gave me a full tooth grin and I stared at her teeth on shock.

"I know, I was shocked too." Edward said from behind me.

she yawned and I put her back down in the crib, looking into the one next to her. A baby, a bit smaller than her, wrapped in blue. He was sleeping and I looked down at him. He had shining bronze hair, just like his father.

I turned to Edward and said quietly "You are such a liar, he does not have orange hair, and he most definitely does NOT look like a chimpanzee"

His eyes widened and he chucked quietly "I'm sorry momma bear."

I rolled my eyes at him a quietly moved along to the third crib. This baby was the a little smaller than a regular sized baby. It was wrapped in pink, stating it was another girl.

The tiny girl was wide awake, sucking on her thumb. She gurgled when she saw me and smiled, briefly flashing her two front and bottom teeth. Her hair was dark brown with small hints of bronze. Hey eyes a mixture. Green rings through her chocolate brown orbs.

She fell asleep quickly and I stepped back to admire all three babies. Edward hugged me from behind and lay his head on my shoulder.

I nodded at the first crib and said "Elizabeth Esme Cullen"

Edward followed my gaze to the second crib "Anthony Hunter Cullen"

"hunter?" Edward asked

"its cute" I said

Edward nodded. Finally the third baby, the one who kept her existence a secret.

"Clare Katlin ** (pronounced Kate-lin) **Cullen" I said, smiling

"perfect" Edward said, kissing me

**UNKNOWN POV:**

I growled quietly at the lovey dovey scene in front of me. It was good that my beautiful girl was distracted by that monster. She wouldn't know about my surprise visit to come soon…

I looked at Jack, my 'friend' who had a shield and was able to teleport.

"_We should get back D. Before anyone realizes your gone from your cell"_

I nodded and gave one last glance at the room before whipping around and grabbing Jack's hand.

'_I'll be back my love….dont you worry your head'_

**I DID IT! HURRAH!!!!**

**I've probably lost tonnes of my readers, but eh, it doesn't matter.**

**11 pages!**

**Omg…..thats the longest one in a while…**

**Phew anyways, please review!!!**

**Xoxo**

**Liz**


End file.
